


All Roads Lead Home

by blueroanmare



Series: The Shapeshifter Chronicles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family History, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Memories, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Shapeshifting, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroanmare/pseuds/blueroanmare
Summary: Rafe Valentine shows his mate, Ava, his special treasure box, and gives her an ancient necklace that supposedly came from Zeus himself. Quite by accident, he zaps her into his own memories, and she sees his past memories. The question is, will the necklace kill her before Rafe can save her? And will Ava get a better understanding of the creature that is the Shapeshifter?





	1. Chapter 1

Ava blinked sleepily as she woke up. She turned her head to the warmth that was laying next to her and held back a giggle as she watched Rafe sleep in his human form. He had lost a bet to her. The bet was that if she had been able to throw the ball in a straight line for ten times, he had to sleep in his human form. If he had won, she would have had to do something stupid (he had refused to tell her), and he hadn't thought she would be able to do it but she had proven him wrong.

Another giggle escaped her as she reached over to grab her camera. She turned it onto the video setting and sat up. She poked him so he would stir enough to wake up, and said in an awful impersonation, "Here we have the most exotic creature of all. The highly advanced, the most adaptable, and the very rare…" She paused for dramatic effect and to poke him awake again, "The rare sighting of the one and only… shapeshifter! And we get the privilege of seeing him in his rare form of humanity!" She let out a fake gasp followed by giggling.

Rafe let out a startled snort, then snapped awake and sat up fast. He blinked in confusion for a moment then said, "Hey! No fair! Give me that!" He reached for the camera playfully to snag it away from Ava. That little witch!

Ava let out a squeal and jerked her hand back. Still commenting into the camera playfully, "And now we can see one of his more play-like attacks."

He let out an exasperated sound as he made another unsuccessful grab at his mate. "Oh, come on, Ava! Give me that before I…" here he stopped and then gave a wolfish grin. Rafe now dived for her again, but instead of going for the camera, he went for one of her ticklish spots instead.

"Hey! Stop!" Ava let out a howl of laughter as she squirmed around laughing her head off. But still she tried to get out some words but couldn't due to the laughter.

Giving his own triumphant laugh, Rafe snatched the camera out of her hands, "Got it! You vixen!" Making sure it was off now, he turned back to Ava, mock scolding her as sternly as he could with the smile pulling at the corner of his lips, "Ava! I would never have believed this of you. That was such an… infantile prank! A very bad girl. And what am I supposed to do with you?"

Still laughing, Ava managed to tackle him backwards and landed on top of him, reaching for the camera again and told him impishly, "I wasn't done with my commentary on the shapeshifter! I would have thought you would have loved being the centre of attention."

 _Hah! You and your commentary. I think all you need is this,_ Rafe told her as he pulled her into him for a long kiss. After he was done, he teased,  _Now… you putting that on camera or what?_

Snorting, she retorted as she kissed him again,  _Do you want me to?_

Biting her lip for that, Rafe growled at her,  _Nope. That's just between us. But very cute prank, kitten. Very cute. I guess you had a good teacher._

_You are a very good teacher. For many things. But that video did what I wanted: it got you up._

He laughed again at her and tweaked her nose fondly. "Sure. And that's rare that it happens, eh?" Rafe grinned then sat up, Ava still in his arms. "Ava? I've been meaning to get around to doing a certain little trip. I want to show you the place where I got your ring. It's a very secret place, but you know my secrets anyway. Would you like that?"

Ava stroked his chest as she looked down at the beautiful ring. "I would like that. Very much. But can we relax a bit here before we go to it?" She asked nuzzling his shoulder lovingly.

Rafe nipped at her playfully, but agreed, "Of course, love. No rush. My treasure box isn't going anywhere. And…" he purred sexily, "At the rate  _you're_  going… you're going to be making love to me pretty soon, aren't you? All the more reason to stay…" he trailed off with a wink at his mate.

She smiled against his skin before nipping at slightly hard.  _Is it that obvious that I woke up like this? I think you shared another… er… dream of yours last night. I don't remember much though._

 _Oops,_  Rafe said as he eyed Ava.  _Well, you seem alright and not mad at me. That's good. Well, all good. You took me… what did you call it? Tobogganing? With Julie the other night. That was fun! And you both were adorable!_

Moving her kisses up his neck, nipping him here and there, she hummed,  _That was fun. And stop looking at me like that! I don't remember the women. There was less seeing and more feeling._

Grinning in relief, Rafe wrapped a hand in Ava's hair as he tilted her head back to kiss her again.  _Ah, feeling is very good indeed._ He gave her a deep and sensual kiss before he growled again.  _Let me take you now then. Your… pheromones… are quite strong. But lovely…._

She let her breath fan out across his lips and asked,  _Is that a good or a bad thing?_

 _A good thing. A very good thing. Your sexual arousal is very apparent to my nose. I wonder if you'll ever be able to smell me. Perhaps not, since you only got a human nose. How much you miss!_  He moved off Ava's lips and onto her ear, nipping it lightly and gently mouthing it.

Ava moaned as she squirmed around on his lap in hopes of getting him going.  _What else do you smell right not?_ She managed to ask as her hands started rubbing his chest too.

Rafe groaned in pleasure as well, but he gripped Ava's jaw and grabbed a hold of the bond.  _Let's see if this works_. He let himself flow into the bond, and shared himself with her. But instead of letting her feel his shape, as he sometimes did with certain animals, he concentrated on his nose. Rafe took a deep inhale, and immediately smelled a waterfall scent mixed with the sweet aroma of arousal. He also smelled the grass around them, the different trees, a fox trotting on by, the river nearby, a faint smell of rain to come, and an equally faint smell of Abigail because her usual blanket happened to be out nearby.

Raking her nails down his chest as her arousal became more apparent, Ava asked,  _Rafe? You okay there? You are very hard._

Now he snorted, and teased as he let go of the bond,  _That's because you've been jumping all over me you vixen! Fine then._  He growled sharply and tossed her over onto her back. Within a few minutes, he was making love to his mate, and gave equal scratches to her, but made sure he placed his hands on her hips more and gripped them hard. At last his bucking stopped and he crashed down on Ava. But it was all good, for he landed into a kiss.

Ava kissed him softly before pulling away to breath. She panted slightly hard and murmured happily,  _We really need to do wake up sex more often. It's the best kind of sex out there._

 _If I may point out… you already were awake. And you woke me up… and pointed a camera in my face. I think it's a little late to call it wake up sex,_  Rafe said with a mock stern look.

 _Fine. After wake up sex then. That better?_ she huffed with a smirk.

He laughed at her, and pulled her hair gently. "Better. And I think I need to do a 'Rafe the hairstylist' again. It's a little… knotted, love. At least I do let you get trims now and then, eh?"

"You do. It would be nice for a new actual length once in a while though." She said as she pushed on him gently, letting her up so he could do her hair.

Huffing a little, Rafe sat up and started threading his hands through her hair. Then he hit on it, "Oh, idea! A new length? How about we let it grow to your feet? That would be definitely a new length!"

"I meant a shorter new length," Ava said dryly.

He leaned over and nipped her for that bit, but quickly detangled her hair and got it into an easy French braid. Now Rafe nodded in approval, "I like that. You look beautiful. As always. Just how do you do it? Look so young all the time?"

"Immortality, love." She turned to grin at him, knowing full well that she stole his nickname. "Oh and lots of sex. That helps the skin and keeping my body in shape," she added with a nod.

Nodding back seriously, Rafe agreed, "Yes, it's good exercise isn't it? Keeps you nice and limber. And of course we travel lots. Plenty to do. Okay, my idiot mate?" He watched to see what she would think of stealing  _her_  nickname.

Ava burst out laughing and leaned back to give him a kiss. "I can be an idiot at times. Now let's go see this place of yours!" she said excitedly.

"Of course. I can't wait to show it to you. I love you," Rafe added fondly as he got up and started to pack things up. It wasn't long before they were both ready to and he was flying.

Soon, Rafe was back at the waterfall again where long ago, he had hidden a certain box. He had promised Ava that he would take her there at one point. And now here they were, in this lovely place. Rafe grinned at Ava and explained, "This was a sanctuary for me once upon a time. As you can see, it is so remote, that only immortals come here now and then. And here…" he pointed to a certain spot at the waterfall's edge, "Is a cave. I have shown no mortals this, or, I should say humans, except Past Ava. And now you, my dear precious Present Ava." Rafe kissed her impishly before he led her up to where he had pointed.

"Careful, don't get wet," was Rafe's warning as he jumped through the impossibly narrow gap. He turned around to make sure Ava was okay, then teased, "I don't know why I said that. You look so sexy soaking wet. You know… with all your clothes sticking to you…"

Ava swatted at him only to grip his arm hard when she nearly landed on her face. "You only think with one brain most of the time. Is now really that time?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Nope! Well, maybe. Nevermind that, Ava. Come here and see." He went wolf then and sniffed around the back of the cave to find the right spot. He finally did and dug wildly. At last the sound of claws meeting something other than dirt came to their ears, and Rafe turned human to haul up the box to the surface. He brushed it off and sat down on the ground away from the hole. Warmly, he told Ava, "This is my treasure box. I told you that the treasures of kings and queens and emperors and many other people are here. They are priceless. That ring I gave you came from here." Rafe opened the box carefully, and fondly ran his hand through the bright gems and gold and jewelry that shone brightly inside.

"Wow," Ava said in awe. She was itching to rifle through the box, but had to ask, "Is it okay for me to touch? I know how... territorial you can be with some of your things. Is this one of them?"

Snorting at her, he nodded, but innocently asked, "Me? Territorial? Nah! But yes, go ahead. Look at whatever you like, love."

Grinning back at him, she snatched the box gently out of his hands and started digging through it. She was more impressed with all the gems and asked, "Why don't you sell these? Imagine the money you could make from them all!"

Rafe cocked his head at her and admitted, "I do now and then. How do you think I'm able to afford… for example, seven thousand dollar dresses for you? If I sold these, I would literally be the richest man in the world. But money isn't important to me. But you're important. So on occasion, I make sure my money is at a sufficient level, which I suppose is still 'rich'. Heh."

"That makes sense," Ava said distractedly. She held out an interesting piece of jewelry. "What exactly is this supposed to be?" She asked curiously.

"That, my dear, is supposed to be used in a woman's hair. You know how they used to pile their hair up high on top of their heads. They added jewelry and such on top as well. I think that came off the same ship your ring came from if I'm not mistaken, Ava," Rafe responded as he furrowed his brows at the hairpiece, trying to remember exactly. But he shrugged and found an ancient looking necklace, "This you could wear if you want. This came from ancient Greece. It was said that Zeus gave it to one of his lovers. Well, I don't see why you shouldn't have it. It's pretty anyway!"

Ava's mouth dropped open and she held it gingerly in hands. "This actually came from a god!? Rafe… do you know how precious this is? How many people would kill for this just because it came from the head of the gods!" Ava was gushing and she knew it. She just didn't care.

Now Rafe had to laugh his rich warm laugh at her. "You sound like… one of those Elvis fan girls or something. Well, to be honest, Ava, it's never been proven that it was his. It was rumoured to be that, but it  _is_  certain it came from Greece during that age. Which makes it priceless in its own right." He laughed again and gave her a "turn" motion with his finger and said, "Let me put this on you. I wanna see what it looks like on." He took the necklace from Ava's hands and deftly snapped on her. As soon as he did so, he felt his own rare magic shoot through him and through his fingers to the necklace. Cursing a little, Rafe was quick to apologize, "Sorry, I don't know what the hell that was. Did I hurt you?"

Ava was silent. As soon as she felt Rafe's magic go through her and the necklace, it was like she was in a dream like trance. Everything was faded out around her, but she could still hear Rafe as she floated around in the darkness looking for something. What she was looking for Ava didn't know. But for now, she just floated silently, unable to speak or move, and not really feeling anything.

_A flash of light and the scene opened in front of Ava. She recognized Olympus, but it was very different than the times that Rafe had taken her there. For one, it was occupied. There were actual physical creatures here and there. Fauns, centaurs, tree spirits, and… the gods. A big muscular man holding a trident argued with another one that held a lightning bolt. "Brother, this seems drastic. I know we are fading. I feel my life forces draining, but to let us just fade away… seems too drastic, Zeus."_

_Zeus sighed at Poseidon and rubbed his temples. He looked about him and said, "I know, brother. I do not like it any more than you do. But the mortals do not believe in us any longer. Unless you have a better idea…"_

_Here Athena stepped in and said, "I may have one, Father. Come let us gather together in our throne room. For this idea will take all of us." She motioned to the two eldest gods, and murmured her greetings to Hades, who had been summoned from the Underworld. He seemed a bit surprised, but followed his niece readily._

_There was a long and heated discussion, which Ava didn't follow a whole lot, except to know that the gods and goddesses were at their last breaking points. They were fading, all of them. But they did not want to leave the world without some sort of helpmate or guidance. So they agreed to give parts of themselves to create a new creature. Once this was decided, the gods gathered together outside._

"Ava? Ava, love? What's happening? I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay? Ava?" It was Rafe's voice, calling to her, sounding worried and confused.

Yet, Rafe's voice was only faint to her like a whisper on the wind. She walked towards the gods and goddesses, watching curiously as her finger slid through Hera's form. Where was she? Well that was a stupid question. She was back at the time where the Greek Gods and Goddesses lived. Though this seemed to be near their end. She couldn't touch them and no matter how much she yelled at them they didn't seem to hear her.

So she walked around them, taking in all their detail and their conversation as best as she could. She wanted to get as much about them as she could. For Rafe's sake, her own sake, their sake, and her children's sake. So she decided to settle back and just watch what was happening.

_Zeus started things off by creating a bubble of magic, a gleaming ball of something. Then the other gods and goddesses joined in, adding their own. No one knew exactly what the end result would be, for never had all the gods joined together as one like this. The bubble of light glowed and boiled and grew larger. At last it settled into an egg shape that had every colour imaginable, from white, to golden, to purple, and even black._

_The gods poured out one last bit of magic before they stopped as one. They waited and watched the egg. It quivered and suddenly cracked open. A strange creature emerged and flopped about. Finally, it quivered into a wolf pup shape and looked around. It yapped once then went to a zebra shape and tried to get up. Long legs tangled and confused it, so it switched to a lizard. Then a few more forms. At last it had gone back into a wolf form and taken a few tottering steps forward, looking up curiously. It seemed watchful, but instinctively knew that this was its family and it yapped again before tumbling on its paws._

_Aphrodite chuckled and said, "He is beautiful. And once he figures out his shapes, he will be very special indeed." As she spoke, the young shapeshifter stared at her from a tiger cub's form. She picked him up and nuzzled him softly, and he made a happy purring noise. Then she passed him around from god to god, so each one would murmur greetings and happiness at him. The young creature loved this and made all sorts of happy sounds. He batted at some of them, snuggled with others, and felt calm and happy._

_At last Zeus, who was the last to hold him, put him down and said in a serious voice, "You are Rafael Valentine. You will be the gods' presence in this world. You will help mankind as best as you can. The world will need you. And mind the other immortals. But, young one, no matter what you do… we are proud of you. For you are us." He brushed Rafael softly once then he faded away into nothing._

_Rafael looked around him confused as the rest started disappearing as well. His parents were leaving him! They were vanishing! Why? Where were they going? With a startled sound, he jumped towards the closest one, who happened to be Apollo, who said, "I'm sorry, little one. Farewell." So instead of pouncing on Apollo, he found himself tumbling down, but some magic must have been with him, for he landed softly on a mountain. Alone. Rafael had a time of it trying to figure out how to stand in his elk form, and his legs wobbled around. But at last he made it. Instincts drove at him hard. He needed food. So he tottered off to find what he could._

Ava walked over to Rafe, forgetting that he couldn't feel, see, or hear her, and muttered sadly, "Oh, Rafe. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You never deserved that. They loved you. So much. I'm sorry." Her heart ached for him.

"Honey? Ava? Come on, love, come back to me," Rafe called again. He was nearly beside himself. Ava had been sitting there like a statue, and he had brought her back out of the cave into the sunlight, hoping that it would help. As it was, she hadn't stirred for two hours. Again, he called her and shook her, hoping to get some sort of reaction. He sensed she was somehow okay, but this was really weird. And scaring the crap out of him. "Ava! Come back!"

She jerked her head around as newly born Rafe disappeared. "Rafe?!" She yelled back, hoping that she would get an answer.

"Ava!" Rafe had his hands all over her face, her arms and her hands. "Ava love, what happened? You just froze and snapped off into a trance. I accidentally put magic in you, but I don't know how!" He was relieved that she had  _finally_  responded.

"Rafe?" Ava spun around in circles, trying to figure out where Rafe was, and said in confusion, "Rafe? I can hear you. I just can't see you. I'm floating in this dream like state…." She trailed off as a light caught her attention. Her focus was on it as she started walking to it. It was calling out to her. To come to it. So she went to into the light.

_The young shapeshifter wandered on the mountain, not knowing where to go. He was small, very small, and all his animal forms were the baby version. He was still hungry, but finally somehow met up with a large horned creature that had strayed up this side of the mountain. He blinked at it and sniffed. It was a female, his insides told him. And she had a young one. And something else he could smell. Something rich and warm. She looked at him and mooed. He instinctively turned calf and tottered over to her and drank his first meal: milk. Milk he desperately needed. The other calf didn't seem to mind sharing, and the cow's instincts told her that this strange creature was in need of her help. His little tail flipped furiously back and forth as he drank. He almost fell over, still unbalanced, but scrambled with his tiny hooves. And didn't lose the nipple. He was finally full. So full. He decided to stay with her for a little while. Until his insides said leave._

Ava's heart warmed at the picture. He was so cute! Thankfully it seemed that Rafe had been resourceful back then too. "What else did you go through, Rafe?" Ava asked softly.

_The little one looked about curiously then gamboled with the calf that shared with him. He tried out a lot of his shapes, learning as he went about them. Some he couldn't figure out how to use, for example a chick. He flapped his useless wings, not understanding how they worked. So he did not turn that very often. But his predator shapes were clumsy as he tripped on large paws. But he was game to explore his world that grew larger day by day. He also found he could make many different sounds. But for now, he was happy to stay by the cow until he didn't need milk anymore. He learned a lot about his surrounding world, and explored, coming back to the cow for milk when he could not find anything to eat. And there was a bright bird that came to see him and give him help too. A bird that flamed with fire._

Ava's breath hitched in awe at the sight of the phoenix. Just as she had done the first time she had met him. Automatically, she bowed to him, forgetting that once again she was in a memory, and was at a loss for words. "You really are such a beautiful creature," She said to the phoenix softly.

Once again, Rafe's voice echoed in her head, "Ava? Dammit, come back! You done gone the wrong way I think! Follow my voice back, hon. Come on… you're scaring me here."

Ava blinked again but this time as the sun hit her eyes. "Rafe?" She asked hesitantly at the blurry shape in front of her.

Finally, he had her with him! Rafe smiled in huge relief and cuddled her to him. "Yes, love, it's me. I'm so happy you're back! You've been out of it for a few hours. Where have you been?"

"With the gods and goddesses and you." She said with a note of confusion.

Now he stared at her, and sat her up better. "What do you mean? I mean, you're with me, yeah. But… I don't understand. Were you… in a vision or something?" Rafe stroked Ava's hair and cupped her chin as well as ran his hand over her body, just to make sure she really was awake and here with him.

"No, it wasn't a vision. More like memory. Your memories to be exact. Of when you were born and when they left you." She paused and smiled softly at him, "I'm glad that mother cow took you in. My heart was breaking for you."

Rafe studied Ava's face for a long time before he answered, "I never told you about that cow. You must have really seen me then. Yes, it was very hard when they left. But they knew my instincts would guide me. Still, it was hard and a confusing time. I told you that I had to fend for myself for a time." He paused then smiled at her in curiosity, "What did you think of little me then?"

"I now know that Abby got her adorableness from you and not me." Ava said honestly, leaning into him.

_I was adorable? Really? Nah, I've seen pictures of you when you were little. And I did meet you at 4, you know! You were definitely the adorable one._

"She gets it from both of us then. Rafe? That was scary." Ava admitted quietly.

He sighed, and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened. You know my own powers are unpredictable at times. Guess this was one of them. Hopefully that doesn't happen again." Rafe nuzzled her gently and gave a soft kiss to her temple. It had been scary for her? It had been bloody terrifying for him! Not knowing what the hell was going on, and feeling like he had damaged her beyond repair by accident. He was so glad she seemed alright. And she had seen him as a young shapeshifter! That was interesting… well, this whole thing was interesting. He made Ava rest for a while, snuggling up to her to make sure she was fine. Just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~

Ava tossed and turned in her sleep. They had rested in the cave for the rest of the day and she had fallen asleep at some point. Her eyes snapped open but when she went to reach out for Rafe, he wasn't there. She wasn't in the cave at all. She was back in that dream like state, unable to do anything about it as she floated along, waiting for either a light to take her to another memory or Rafe to wake her up for real again.

_At last, a light did shine and she followed it. This time she saw a plain, but the mountain was nearby. And on the plain, jogging along as a sure footed leopard cub, was Rafe. He was older this time, a year old in fact. So not as babyish as before, but still very much a cub with a teenager look. He did appear a bit on the thin side, but had long since been off milk. Hunting however, when a young one with no parents, was proving difficult. So Rafe had been reduced to scrounging._

_Now he caught an unfamiliar scent and turned his nose that direction, and Ava followed automatically. Rafe made a curious whine and now Ava saw what he was looking at. A fire. He'd never seen fire before, not like this. He crept towards it uncertainly, stopping now and then to stare at it. He could not figure out what it was, and the fire reflected in his own curious eyes. Finally Rafe was right up to the dancing bright object and looked a bit more closely. Then closer. And closer Suddenly he made a loud squeal as he shot backwards, having stuck his nose in the flames._

" _Now what is a small creature like you doing near a fire?" A kind voice asked from beside him._

_Rafe looked up and froze in surprise. Here was a creature that he had never seen before. An odd looking creature that resembled a hairless bear, but much thinner. And it only had hair on the top of its head and on its chin. The paws were strange to look at, and it also had a bright covering. Was it some sort of beakless and wingless bird? Rafe took it all in, the hair standing up on his ruff. He wasn't sure if it was friendly or not. He sniffed carefully, catching the strange scent. He was unsure whether to approach or not and cocked his head. It wasn't moving very much. Perhaps it couldn't. The muscles lay in weird places to the young shapeshifter, and he could not see a tail. And how did it hear? Those tiny little stubs on the side of its head couldn't be very useful. It also did not sniff him. Finally he settled for dropping to his belly and inching his way to the creature, every sense on high alert and ready to spring away at the least alarm._

_The stranger watched the young animal and carefully, with slow movements, threw a chunk of meat at it. "There you go, young one. Eat it up. Looks like you haven't eaten in awhile."_

_The shapeshifter startled once before looking at the meat curiously. It certainly made strange sounds from its throat, but somehow Rafe could understand what it said. And in fact, the it was a he. This Rafe's instincts told him. A male creature. It did not seem dangerous, but friendly. The shapeshifter was still wary but somehow something told him that it would be okay. Old and ancient instincts from the gods stirred in him the longer he looked at the stranger. At last, he crept over to the meat and took a careful sniff. He licked it, wary of the strange man scent on it. But it seemed alright. Now Rafe gulped the meat down and purred happily. It was very good. He cocked his head, hoping for more._

_The stranger let out a soft laugh and threw the rest of the meat at it. "Go on and eat it. It'll be good for ya."_

_Rafe showed no hesitation as he snatched at the food and ate it. Seeing that there was no more, Rafe watched the stranger with interest now. He studied him closely, then very slowly padded towards him and sniffed his shoes, then up to his knee where he was sitting. Growing braver, Rafe put his nose to the stranger's nose and sniffed hard before he turned his interest back to the shoes again._

_The man let out a soft laugh and gently rubbed the creature behind the ears. "You can stay here with me for a bit. Fatten you up enough to make sure you can survive the wilderness. Looks like you need a bit of help."_

_Looking up at the man, Rafe cocked his head, but his insides said,_ Trust _. His insides told him lots of things that he had found to be true. If they said to trust the man, then he would. Rafe relaxed, then playfully bit the man's shoe and had it off and started tumbling with it like a toy. His very first prank ever! He instantly invented the game of "keep away" when the man suddenly dove for his shoe. Rafe found this game lots of fun, and soon got used to the way the man moved. So he was faster than he had first appeared, but he couldn't compete with four swift paws!_

_Laughing, the stranger played with the shapeshifter for the better part of the night. They chased each other. They rolled and wrested. He never minded when Rafe bit him by mistake here and there but found Rafe understood a quick shove back. He had a lot of fun and eventually told the young creature, "It's time to turn in. Tomorrow we travel."_

_The young one huffed slightly, but curled up next to the stranger happily. It felt nice being next to someone else, especially someone larger than him. It was natural, comforting and he felt safe. Instinctively, Rafe changed. He snuggled as a wolf pup, finding his fluffy shape best for sleeping in at the moment. He licked the man happily and pushed into his side more comfortably, wanting as much warmth as he could_

_The stranger was surprised at the changing animal, wanting at first to shove it away but settled down quickly. He accepted this strange creature for it was only a babe, and not dangerous, just yet anyways. He decided then and there that he would teach this young creature everything that he knew until it left him. And he had the feeling it would eventually. But at this time, it seemed to need his help, and running away screaming would not help it. Besides, the man was curious. A shapeshifting creature? He was amazed and awed and glad that the animal had decided the man was a friend. He watched it fall asleep and snorted when it started to snore lightly._

Ava smiled warmly at the memory. She was glad Rafe had someone good for his time meeting a human. Things could have gone so much worse. If he had met a bad man who took advantage of him… she shuddered at the thought. She watched the sleeping young Rafe and giggled. He was still adorable.

"Ava?" The real Rafe called from far away. "Hon? You gone again? Come back! Please, love…"

She could barely hear her Rafe anymore. His words were so faint that she had to strain to hear him. He wanted her to come? To leave this place where she was learning about him? Wasn't he always on her back about trying to understand him more? To be more accepting of him and his ways… how it was in his nature to do all the things he had done to her? She had a feeling that this "thing" was the beginning of all of that. It was showing her so much of his life. Things that he never even opened up to her about. This made her love him all the more and she really wanted to see what the necklace and Rafe's magic had to show her. And it did show her more.

_Rafe had gone with the stranger, and was comfortable with him. He showed the young shapeshifter much about the human world, but not before working with him first. He had to be taught not to change in front of other people. He had to be taught to be only in certain domestic animal shapes, something the other humans would not get alarmed over seeing. And one day, the man had quite enough of Rafe's rough games. He was getting bitten and scratched more than was healthy. But Rafe did not seem to understand that this was a no no. At last, the man had an idea of how to show the creature why he had to be gentle. So he brought Rafe, in puppy form, to another man, who had a litter of pups._

_The shapeshifter looked at the pups then back up to the man and whined curiously. He had never played with other young ones before, not like this. The calf and other creatures… it had always been just one on one. But now there were eight other puppies that charged Rafe and promptly bowled him over. Rafe drew back in surprise and growled slightly. The pups bounced around him while he took in the situation. Suddenly excited, Rafe threw himself on them and yapped. He nipped one hard, then startled when it yelped shrilly. He hadn't any idea that he had no bite inhibition. So he tried again with another puppy, and got the same reaction. Was it him? Was he hurting his new friends? Eventually he learned that his teeth were sharp and that he should not bite quite so hard in play. And he yelped himself if the others accidentally bit him too hard. They all learned from each other and tumbled around quite madly until they were all tired out._

Ava giggled as she watched Rafe play and learn with the puppies. She watched even more as the strange man taught Rafe more and more about human culture. They went through cities and towns and she saw Rafe learn about customs and much more. What got Ava confused was if he had been taught so much about humans and their cultures how had he known very little when he had met her? He should have remembered half of this stuff! He was such an idiot shapeshifter!

Again the calling from far away. Rafe was getting worried once more, the longer Ava was in the trance. He wasn't sure how long she'd been this time, since she apparently had left in her sleep. When he'd woken up, he'd been unable to wake her. And this was starting to scare him. Was there something really wrong with her? Should he do something? But again, his instincts were not prompting him either way. This was a part of him, he knew. So the only thing that Rafe could do was call, and hope she found her way back. She was still there in the bond, though he got no response from it. Well, he could be patient. He rocked her in his arms, and lipped at her hair, breathing that wonderful waterfall scent and waited for Ava to come back to him. She'd be back, he was certain. He did wonder what she was seeing though. Would it be him? Or something else? No matter, as long as she was okay, he was okay too


	3. Chapter 3

Ava groaned and stirred slightly in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned out softly, "Idiot… shapeshifter…" before going silent once more.

"Thank the gods, Ava, you're awake!" Rafe answered immediately as he cradled his mate. He peered down at her and cocked his head, "What did I do, Ava? You're calling me names again, love." He chuckled softly, glad that she was doing that, because it meant that she was okay.

She huffed softly, "You forgot half of the things that nice man taught you! You should have remembered them all before you met me!"

Blinking at Ava in confusion, Rafe tried to figure out what she was talking about now. Cocking his head at her, Rafe studied her as he racked his brains. Then it came to him, and Rafe had to smile, "Oh. You saw my first human. I never knew his name, isn't that funny? He did teach me quite a bit though. I was scared of people at first, can you believe that? But I was wild, Ava. A wild animal."

Pushing herself up, she rubbed her neck in a sore spot, and responded, "I know you were a wild animal. You still are, in fact. He was very nice to you though. To teach you all of that and then have you forget half of that knowledge… all because you were focused on puppies!"

"Puppies?" Now Rafe had to snort. "I was a young demon then, I guess. I was biting the poor man to death, but he understood. I had no littermates to teach me how to act around others. So he did the next best thing. And I didn't forget all he taught me! Well, I mean, I did have some sort of manners when you first knew me, didn't I? And don't forget Ava, I stayed animal most of the time as well, so things… ah… floated by me sometimes."

Ava cocked her head and snatched his hand, playing with his fingers, and said dryly, "You're still a demon. So rough. And you still like biting and scratching." She paused and admitted, "You had very little manners when we first met… but at least you were polite. To a degree."

Grinning now, Rafe kissed her hand and replied mockingly, "To a degree? Ah, now, if I wasn't polite to a degree, I'd have taken you to that cave and had my way with you, wouldn't I?" But he cuddled her again, murmuring,  _Right. Now I suppose I have to feed you somehow. Poor old weary shapeshifter always makes sure his mate is taken care of._

"Hmm… I guess so. I'm not really hungry though," she muttered, curling up against him as she snuggled back. Though she smiled at his "poor old shapeshifter comment". Ava knew he was trying to cheer her up.

Rafe kissed the top of her head and asked with concern, "You sure you're okay? I'm not sure about this whole memory thing. I mean, it seems like it's alright for your mind, but your body is another story. Is it good for you to go into these trances? I don't know. Do you feel alright?"

"Truthfully? I feel drained. I'm not hungry. I'm not sleepy. I'm not anything. Just drained when I focus on it," Ava said quietly, not wanting to cause him to worry.

He hummed at that and gently ran his fingers over her face lovingly, like he always did. Then he reached over for her water bottle and proffered it to Ava, saying, "Well, you should at least stay hydrated. What else can I do to help, love? Just… cuddle you?"

Taking a sip of water, she buried into him. "Yes, cuddling sounds nice. Can you stay human?"

 _Of course,_  Rafe told her. He had to laugh softly, and asked her,  _What was your favourite part so far? I'm hoping you didn't see me with my first fire..._

_I did, you dork. But that wasn't my favourite part. It was you playing with the puppies. You were just too cute. You made me want to pick you up and cuddle and kiss you. If we ever have more kids I want them to be just as cute as that. Not that Abby wasn't cute, she was, she just had a bad attitude problem an awful lot._

_Sure that didn't come from your side, love?_ Rafe teased.  _You can be the stubbornest little… ah, never mind. You can be. But she was pretty cute. However, I'm trying to think of how I would have reacted if you had cuddled and kissed me at that age. You know what? I probably would have thought it gross!_

Ava stared at him in disbelief. "Really? You think anything like that gross? That's very hard to believe."

Snorting, Rafe defended himself, "But, Ava! I was only a little one then! I was only a year old. I didn't become sexually active for another two years. And if you remember, both our kids thought kissing gross for quite some time." Rafe had to snort again and poke Ava on the cheeks playfully.

"But that's different! You're you!" she said with a grin. Rafe without his high sex drive seemed impossible for her to imagine. She would have said more but she felt the familiar pull and wasn't able to fight it off. Her grin slipped off and her eyes went dead as she fell back into the trance and Rafe's memories.

_Rafe had grown a lot, and she sensed he was now a three year old just like he had just been telling her. And this time, he was an adult. Or a young adult, that is. It was still obvious even in his animal forms that he wasn't quite mature yet. Rafe had also long gone from the stranger. Today, he was a young buck, stamping and restless. He tossed his antlers back against a bush and bellowed. He didn't know what was happening to him. Something was different. He bellowed again, then tried different forms, but they were all the same. Some fire was burning inside of him, and he didn't know what to do with it. And a great need was coming over him, driving him mad._

_At last he came across a herd of deer, and saw some bucks fighting. Suddenly, instincts told him why: the does were in season. Rafe immediately went buck once again and sauntered up to a doe. This shouldn't be too hard, should it? To his surprise, two bucks charged at him, and he was forced to fight. But Rafe was very inexperienced and found himself slammed back, away from the does. Again and again, he tried to fight for one, but again, he was beaten, no matter how he tried to get to them. Everywhere he went, he was merely met with a wall of antlers._

_This would not do. That same fire burned, and it was stronger now with all the fighting. Giving up on the deer herd, Rafe turned wolf and ran. Eventually, he came across a wolf pack and tried to make friends with the female. But fangs prevented him, and although he got into a jolly fight, he failed once again. He just wasn't strong or old enough to win a female._

_Desperate now, Rafe moved on, searching for an appropriate animal that was in heat. Something not too hard. Birds, he knew by instinct, he'd have to do a complicated dance. He didn't want to go as some small mouse or creature like that. Something that he might have to fight for… but something that he could win._

_At last his nose fluttered as the rich scent came to him. A mare! Several mares, in fact. And they were wild horses, with an equally young and inexperienced stallion. Good, he might have a chance now, seeing as this was likely the stallion's first herd with his first mares. Rafe went horse then, and rose on his hind legs to challenge the stallion, who was quite willing to fight back. They had a good fight, blood flowed, hooves slammed against each other. But this time, Rafe got his prize. He screamed his victory at the retreating stallion, and chose his mare. Finally!_

Ava turned away with a bright red face. Animals having sex may be natural but she didn't like looking. Though she couldn't help the snort at the fact he had to try so hard. Oh, that was just hilarious to her! For someone that had so much confidence and pride in being able to screw anything with legs… to see him fail over and over again… well, that was just too funny to her.

_The scene changed again, and Rafe was now in his human form. For a three year old creature, his human form was an adult, not much different from the first time Ava had seen him. Yes, he did look younger, but not a lot. And now he was going through a town on his human feet. There was a lot going on, and his eyes were large as he took everything in. At last, he turned aside at a call from a young woman, wanting to read his fortune._

" _My fortune? I don't need to know my fortune, lady," Rafe told her politely, though he cocked his head at her prettiness in curiosity. He was suddenly very interested, though he could not understand why._

_She flashed a smile at him and replied, "A silver coin for your fortune. It shall be worth it, kind sir!" She flipped her hair off to one side and smirked at him as she reached for his hand._

_Snorting softly, Rafe was apologetic. "Ah, no silver I have. No coins I have either. Mine pockets are empty, so mine fortune will be but mine to discover, pretty girl." He couldn't help the roguish smile, liking her somehow. She was certainly nice to look at._

_Now she was coy, and blinked lashes up at him, "You think me pretty? Why, thank you. You do look like you could use a hot sup and a bed. Come. Father of mine has an inn. I can care for all your needs."_

_Rafe went with her. He needed no inn, but he liked the idea of this girl caring for him. And she did. And she was more than a 'coy girl' that she put on in the marketplace, and more than her father knew. As she turned down his bed, she asked slyly, "Ah, handsome man, you could not pay me with silver nor with gold, but perhaps there is another payment you could make?"_

_He knew instinctively what she was talking about, and now he was genuinely interested. Never had he ever been with a human female. This might be fun, so he answered, "Yes, I think so. But forgive me, I am… inexperienced. If my lady guides me…?" He flushed with embarrassment, to her amusement, which she showed by giggling and pinching his cheeks._

_The scene skipped forward to a very awkward Rafe trying to figure out what to do with all his limbs. He didn't know where to put his hands or how to straddle the young lady. She had to tell him, giggling, but driving him quite mad with her touches and kisses. Ah, the kisses. These Rafe very much liked. He had no idea that female lips could do such a thing. But he was a quick learner and caught on how to reciprocate those kisses. At least he was ready for the joining._

_Again, it was very awkward. He also didn't know what to do with his body parts. It was a different configuration altogether from animals! He didn't understand why she was on the bed on her back, but it did seem right, somehow. With her giggling whisper, she had to tell Rafe, "Dear, just stick it inside me. No, a bit lower. To the left. Yes, right there."_

_Now that Rafe had gotten it right, he now knew what to do next and instinctively started thrusting. But he still had to learn to wait for her release, after getting off himself, without her. She had to scold him mildly and ask for a retry. This time Rafe had better control and gave them both a much better time. The third go at it was best of all._

" _Your… fortune… is… you're going to be… a… bad boy…" she told him, panting heavily. Rafe stared at her, then laughed. He gave her one more kiss, making it a deep and passionate one, then got himself together and left, back to the wild again._

Ava snapped up right with a gasp on her lips. Her fingers were curled into something warm and her face felt flushed. Well, she had every right to be flushed after just watching Rafe's first time as a human. She had meant to turn away, to let him have this be private, but she couldn't. It had fascinated her on how clumsy he had been. How his body had moved so differently. His reaction to it all and him just leaving. It had, surprisingly, been a turn on.

Though to be completely, she had been slightly miffed that she had to watch him screw a girl, but this wasn't something she could change. And she wouldn't change it no matter how she wanted to. He'd lost his human virginity then, and that had been an important moment. Though now she remembered when she had lost hers. The images that played across her mind made her laugh and moan in desire at the same time.

"Ava? What the hell now?" Rafe asked her, a bit annoyed. They had been in the middle of a conversation when she slipped away again. But he had laid her down this time in the sleeping bag and watched closely, and napped alongside his mate. Her sitting up like that had scared the life out of him. And now the tone of her laugh made him suspicious. What was so funny?

Shaking her head, Ava just laughed. This was crazy. So crazy. She shouldn't be aroused along with finding that whole thing hilarious. It wasn't right!

Rafe sighed, then sat up and poked her on the nose. He then crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Alright. What embarrassing scene did I put you through now? And… and…" he paused and sniffed. He now chuckled himself as he grasped her hands to play with her fingers.  _And you're aroused, love. I'm liking that smell..._

Ava snorted and moved over to sit on his lap. She buried her nose into his neck, kissed him gently, and finally said,  _I'm aroused because of you. I saw your first time as an animal. I have to say that it brought me a lot of delight to see you denied so many times._

 _Oh, come on!_ Rafe protested as he huffed loudly at her.  _I was… well, I was inexperienced at first! I didn't win every single female! I was beat up a lot. Bites, hoof marks, scratches, you name it, I had it. What was so amusing about that, you vixen! And I don't believe that is quite what aroused you…_  He drawled out that last sentence as he locked eyes with his mate, drawing his thumb across her lips.

Nibbling on his thumb lightly, Ava kept her eyes on him as she reached through the bond. Instead of saying anything, she did what he normally did, and showed him what she saw, what had turned her on exactly, and what she had pictured them doing.

 _Oh… dear. I… erm… gave you… an eyeful,_ Rafe said with embarrassment after the "show" was over. He sighed again, and shook his head.  _Oops? And I still don't know her name! I have to say, the second time I did it was way better than that! And now you have the benefits of a very experienced mate! But… erm… gotta… uh… start somewhere?_  he finished sheepishly.

She grinned at him as she went back to kissing his neck.  _Does it look like I'm mad? You don't have to explain anything to me, Rafe. It was very interesting to see._

Now he grinned too, replying,  _Nope, you don't look mad. In fact, you look quite the opposite. Needy, actually._  He teased her as he put his hand down her body and slipped between her legs and tickled her in just the right place, "Anything I can do to help with that?"

Ava moaned loud in his ear, her hands curling into his hair, and she hissed, "Yes, get inside me."

Rafe had to laugh at her, and laid her down again and nipped her shoulder a few times. He had to get himself ready first, the little vixen! But he never took long with that and was quickly inside as requested. He rode her for sometime before stopping and teasing, "You liked what you saw back then, yeah?" Rafe was enjoying the feeling of Ava squirming around under him as all the motion stopped.

"Yes," she gasped out unable to say anything else. She showed him the parts that she had liked best and squirmed even more as she whimpered in want now.  _Rafe..._

 _Oh, okay. You want me to continue. I suppose I can,_ Rafe said mildly, but with a smirk. He did start his thrusts again and then complained as he did so,  _You liked the clumsy me best. Really? At least I now know where to stick my dick. And you like it too. So there's that._

_I like the thought of us learning together. It would have been beautiful, but I wasn't even a thought then. Not even close._

_Not even a twinkle in your daddy's eyes, as they say, love,_ he answered good naturedly.  _But I liked teaching you. You were fun to teach. And even more fun when you know what you're doing. Like now, running your hands on my chest. That drives me nuts. But you know exactly that that does. And makes me do this._ Rafe growled deeply as he pumped even harder, making them both explode, then pant for breath.  _You… crazy… human…_

Ava laughed again and stroked his cheek fondly,  _Crazy is...something I… have to be with… you. Crazy for love._ She paused and kissed him softly.  _Thank you for loving me, Rafe. That was amazing._

The shapeshifter's eyes gleamed warmly as he kissed her back. Then he pulled out to lay happily next to his mate.  _Good, I'm glad you like. And we can be crazy together. Wait… we already are. Right. At least, I am. And I'm crazy_ _ **for**_   _you._ He kissed her one more time softly and purred in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava was content to just lay with Rafe. She did have a question though,  _Rafe? I'm lying here, thinking of all the times you've had and probably have had sex with women. I'm curious about something. I promise I won't get mad or upset when you tell me the answer. This is just out of curiosity sake on my part._

Rafe lipped at Ava's hair, but nodded with a smile.  _What is it, love?_

Rolling over onto her side, she cupped his face and studied him as she asked curiously,  _With that Sorren situation you said that you slept with her mother before her. Why would you go from mother to daughter so easily? Why not tell Sorren that her mother was before her? That is why Sargon hated you so much?_

Rafe had to sigh deeply and thought for a moment to order his thoughts. Eventually he replied,  _I guess I didn't tell Sorren because it would have been too weird for her I suppose. I am that much older than Sorren, so I was able to do her mother too. And she needed me. I can't remember if Sorren or I told you, but her father was killed when the children were small. But yes, Sargon hated me for that. I think he felt that I was trying to replace his dad… I wasn't… and that I was trying to take her love away from his dad. Again, I wasn't. And Sorren grew up pretty. I don't think I'm explaining it right._  Rafe turned his eyes away from Ava, unsure of her, even though she had promised not to be upset.

Ava tugged his face towards her, cupping both cheeks this time, and gave him a deep kiss this time. She allowed him to feel her feelings, how she wasn't mad or upset. Only sad for them all. That it had to turn out that way for them. How it didn't change her own love for him because she knew now that he only loved her.

Rafe kissed her back lovingly and sighed with relief into Ava.  _Perhaps I shouldn't have done that. But I had eyes for anyone pretty at that time. And she was… still is… a good friend. Next best to Nessie. I could tell her anything. And she the same. The only friendship I have that is better than that, Ava, is yours._

 _Yeah? I… I'm sorry I couldn't hold my end of that promise we made on the beach after that incident. I'm sorry I couldn't bring myself to share you with her. I'm sorry I nearly ruined your friendship with her over that. I'm sorry for doing anything that hurt you with that entire situation. But I'm most sorry for making you go to her in the first place. I should have been more accepting of you and I wasn't. We both know that is the main reason why you kept going to her. And I am sorry for that and so much more. I deserved that pain you brought on by breaking the bond. I deserved to have the bond broken. I was a terrible person to you. And I'm sorry._ Now it was Ava's turn to look away, unable to look him in the face for all the pain she had caused everyone.

Rafe shook his head and now he cupped Ava's chin back to him again.  _Stop apologizing. We both made mistakes. I more than you. But it's over and done with. You're an amazing person, love. And I know it was hard on you. But we've made it all work, haven't we? Shapeshifter to human. I dare say, I think it worked better than shapeshifter to witch, yeah? And I prefer you over her, though I still like talking to her. And I love the fact that you both have become friends even with all the crap I pulled on you._ He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her more firmly to comfort his mate.

 _We have,_ Ava admitted curling into his comfort.  _I'll never stop apologizing for what I did to you both. I just want to make it up to you. To both of you. I just can't bring myself to do it. Stupid of me._

 _Stupid of you? Now you peak my interest, Ava. What have you got going on in that pretty little head of yours?_ Rafe asked curiously. He studied her face and then asked again,  _Just how do you want to make it up to us? I don't blame you. Neither does she. We know how you felt about it. Yet, we didn't stop to think, but just stepped back in time before you. That was wrong of both of us, Ava. And we never even gave a thought to Lio, the poor lad. So, you have no need to make anything up. But still… I am curious._

Rafe let her hit him, knowing he deserved every blow. He let her tear a strip off him, and let her finish before he softly replied, "I know, love. I know. I had a long talk with him after we got it all straight. I did. And I apologized to him and he apologized to me. And after my talk, he wanted to say sorry to Sorren herself. And I don't know what she said to him… that is between them, but they're okay. He still wants her as his teacher. And I trust them together, love. There is none better for him. We were… thoughtless. But that's water under the bridge, Ava."

Her eyes pierced into his own with a flash of burning anger. "That's one thing I that I'm still not happy with you about. You did that in  _front_  of Lio! I just hope to the gods that he doesn't grow up to be a cheater like you. I know you said you wouldn't, and I believe you, but you gave him that example!"

Rafe groaned and rubbed his eyes. But he looked back into her face as he told her gently, "He's nothing like me, Ava. He's much more like you. You've taught him well. And maybe I wasn't the best example for that sort of thing. But I like to think I taught him other morals, Ava. And I can't see Lio doing something like that. I think this will have made him shy away from cheating for life. So, maybe that's a good thing." He stroked her arm gently, hoping that this would do it to bring back her good mood.

Ava swatted at his hand, more in annoyance than anger, though she was still a bit pissed as she stood up, and told him quietly, "I'm going out for a walk to clear my head. Don't even bother trying to follow or come along. I just need time alone."

Immediately protesting, Rafe had a worried note in his voice, "But Ava, what if you go into a trance? We still haven't figured out what's causing them. You could fall down and hurt yourself. I don't think it's safe for you to be alone right now. If you want a walk, let me come with you."

"I don't want to be near you right now! I just need alone time to calm down and you coming with me will only make things much worse," she snapped, starting to get angry at being told what not to do. Like she was some baby or child. Though she knew he was probably right. But still, she needed a walk.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Rafe decided that a pissed Ava was not the Ava he wanted to have right now. And she'd be even more pissed if he forced her to stay. So he gave in, but still was concerned, "Alright, Ava. But only around here, okay? One hour. If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming to look for you." He watched to see if she'd agree for her own safety. He didn't want to fight about this, but with the way things were with Ava's mysterious trances… it wasn't safe! But her mental health was also important. Argh! Drat his magic! Stupid shapeshifter indeed.

"Hm." She gave him a glared, but decided to go along with it. She got to the edge of the cave before acknowledging him, "Alright, I'll be back in an hour."

Rafe watched her go and flicked to a cougar shape, then an eagle shape, then a few other forms. He was restless and unsure of what to do. Finally he just settled on a gazelle and grazing in front of the cave. Grazing always helped him settle down. Plus the grass tasted good. His instincts would tell him what an hour was. But he hoped with everything in him that she would be back before that.

Ava brushed back her hair and sank down to the ground right outside the cave. She wiped her eyes from the tears. Why was she so damn emotional? Maybe it was that time of the month coming on. Still, she felt the need to take it out on Rafe by muttering to herself, "Stupid, idiotic male shapeshifter."

The shapeshifter kept an eye on Ava as he grazed, and often looked up at her as he moved around slowly, putting on hoof in front of the other. He flapped his tail a bit, a bit concerned, but he didn't say anything. Finally he grazed over to a bunch of flowers that looked good to eat. But he considered. They might look good to eat… but perhaps they could be used in a different way. Plucking them carefully with gazelle lips, Rafe gathered a bunch and meandered over to Ava. He dropped them as neatly as he could into her lap and blinked at his mate with warm brown eyes and pricked ears. Maybe she wouldn't accept them at this time, but it was worth a try.

"What are these for?" She asked softly picking them up to inspect.

Lipping at her hair gently, Rafe answered,  _A little 'I'm sorry' token. I know it's not enough, but it's what I could find for now. We had a nice time this morning. I'm sorry I ruined it._

"Oh. Those  _are_  pretty. Look, I'm sorry for going off mad, Rafe. It just… does bother me. Tell me something. Tell me why you forgot about your own son," Ava asked as she took the flowers from him.

Bending his long legs so he could lie down next to Ava, Rafe laid his dainty head in her lap. His tone was apologetic as he told her,  _I know, I know. It was stupid and dumb. Logic just went out of my head at that moment, and all I wanted was some privacy. It wasn't right, and I did apologize afterwards. We have worked it out, Ava, you know. He's okay now. And knows that I will never a) do it again and b) never ask that of him again._

"He may have forgiven you but this… I don't know. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I just feel-" she stopped abruptly.

 _I understand. Your mother instincts are terribly strong. Even with your own mate. And that's a good thing, love. It makes me love you even more, do you know that? I wonder…_  Rafe mused as he licked a hand softly,  _Abby doesn't feel that strongly with her kits. But maybe if she ever had a human baby, she might. Though an angry tiger momma is no light matter. Anyhow… I love you._

"How does this make you love me even more?" Ava asked with a small smile. He always managed to say things that got to her.

Now he raised his head and started lipping at her face, twitching his large ears adorably,  _Because you are my mate. And my mate gets to do things that are… hm. Mate-like. And that includes giving me shit over things. And I deserve it. And wouldn't let anyone else do it. So yes, I love you a bunch!_ He ended with a nibbling of Ava's nose, wriggling his own at the same time.

Ava giggled at him but then she felt a pulling sensation as she was pulled away from her body. She cursed at the terrible timing but at least it hadn't happened during sex. That would have freaked Rafe out more than anything.

When the fog cleared up, Rafe was clearly a mature adult. He looked like how he did now. But the situation he was in right now… was not a nice one.

_Rafe hung from ropes suspended from the ceiling. His human body was covered in sweat and he blinked uncertainly. He groaned as he again tried to change, but the magic in the room was too strong. All he could do was wait for the warlock to come back and then see if he could find a means for escape. When Gunther would come back, Rafe was not certain of that._

_At last, the door opened and Rafe made himself look up at his captor apprehensively. While every time Gunther was here, he watched for any opportunity for escape, but at the same time he dreaded it. And today, Gunther had this strange looking instrument in his hands._

_The warlock laughed at the look on Rafe's face and maliciously said, waving the thing, "You don't know what this is? You'll find out soon enough my dear shapeshifter."_

While Gunther brandished his instrument, Ava could see it did look very much like that mixer when Rafe had mentioned had looked like a torture instrument. He'd said something about shocks then. She hadn't realized the enormity of what he had meant. And now she was about to find out.

_Gunther came near, and asked him yet again, "Tell me, Shapeshifter, a few things. And I won't hurt ya at all. Okay?" He eyed the shirtless creature and tried his questions, "You have a box… a priceless box of artifacts. Tell me where it is."_

" _No."_

_Huffing, Gunther laid the instrument against one of Rafe's nipples, and pushed a button. Electricity arched from it through Rafe, who clamped his jaws and eyes shut. He didn't want to scream. Then again, the warlock's voice: "Tell me, Rafe. Even a general location would do."_

" _Fuck you."_

_The other nipple was touched, and Rafe couldn't help the moan of pain. He trembled in fear, but he wasn't about to tell this asshole a thing._

" _Alright then. If you don't want to talk about your dumb box of treasures, how about this? My granddaughter. What did you do to her? Where has she gone?"_

" _I… don't… know…. who… you're… talking… about," Rafe panted with the pain and instinctively tried to yank on his burning wrists to get down. Of course it didn't work, as it hadn't the umpteenth times he'd tried it. He honestly didn't know who the guy's granddaughter was._

_Gunther watched him and saw the honest confusion in the shapeshifter's amber eyes. His voice went cold and hard, "Lydia. Lydia's gone missing. And it looks like you took her. You've gone and taken her for yourself, haven't you? You sex maniac."_

_Rafe tried to think through the fog of tiredness and pain. He grunted as Gunther punched him in the gut, and exhaled a long breath. Finally he shook his head, speaking silently since the warlock's hand was still on him. It hurt too much to speak aloud._ I've never been with a witch named Lydia. And I've never forced anyone, Gunther. It is against my beliefs.

" _Against your beliefs, is it? You liar. You took her. I know you did!" His voice rose up in an unreasonable screech at Rafe._

I didn't, honest! I think I'd know who I had sex with! I didn't have se- AHH!  _Rafe's words were cut off with a genuine scream as Gunther applied his electric toy mercilessly. He panted hard, and dropped his head onto his chest, exhaustedly. He hadn't. How was he going to convince Gunther though?_

" _You bastard. You fucking bastard. You took Lydia like you took my daughter. You just can't stop, can you?" The warlock's brown eyes flashed dangerously as he dropped the electric instrument and picked up a cane._

_Rafe knew exactly what was coming next. He'd get the shit beaten out of him, and he tried to get a better grip on the ropes to brace himself. But he'd tried once more, "And who was your daughter, warlock? Stop throwing accusations around with no names. I don't… particularly appreciate that."_

" _Lyla," was all he said as he waved the cane threateningly._

_The shapeshifter closed his eyes. Lyla's image flashed before his eyes, how lovely she had been. And so much fun. Finally, in a soft voice, he admitted, "Lyla, yes. I knew her. But it was consensual, Gunther. She wanted me. I didn't harm her. Or her daughter."_

_Gunther didn't like this one bit. If only Rafe had admitted one thing. The location of the treasure box. Where Lydia was. And a few other questions that he'd asked over the last few days, but gotten no answer for. He snapped at last, and raised the cane to give Rafael Valentine the beating of his life._

Ava screamed and pressed a hand to her mouth. He had been tortured? He had been tortured! She… gods… Rafe… he had been tortured by a wizard. No wonder he didn't like them very much. It seemed to be a blessing that he loved Lio the way he did.

 _When it was over and the warlock was gone, Rafe just hung, exhausted, but unable to rest for the position and the pain. But his sharp ears pricked up and he made his heavy head look around. There was a squeaking sound, and Rafe very much wanted to know who it was._ Who's there?

 _The squeaking sounded louder, and a little mouse appeared. He sat up on his tiny hindquarters and stared up at the man._ Just me. Clover.

 _Rafe gave a smile that turned into a grimace. An animal. Someone nice to talk to, even if he couldn't escape. The mouse wouldn't speak in full sentences, but the ideas would translate enough for Rafe to understand as sentences. That's just the way it worked for him. So he said,_ Clover? I like that. How did you get in here? I thought it was impossible.

 _The mouse answered,_ Not for a mouse. You're a shapeshifter, aren't you. Why can't you change?

Because the bad man put magic around this room. He's very angry at me. But I didn't do anything. Except not answer his questions.

 _Considering this, the mouse ran around the room, hunting for food, but seeing none. Then he looked up at Rafe again and offered,_  I can help you get down from there.

I would love that. Then I can help you find food. I'm hungry too. He hasn't fed me at all.

_Clover squeaked brightly and ran up to the side of the room, where the pulley was. He made his way up onto it, and scurried down the rope, using his tail for balance. He was at Rafe's hands in a minute and nosed around, trying to figure out the best way to release the shapeshifter. At last he started with one of the ropes encircling Rafe's wrists._

_Rafe waited as the mouse chewed the rope. He just hoped he didn't end up dislocating a shoulder when the one rope would snap loose, but he knew his little friend couldn't do both ropes at once. He grunted as one hand came free, then struggled as Clover went for the other. He cursed as he finally fell down to the ground, Clover bouncing over him in concern._

I... I'll be okay… but… thanks. Now… how do I get out?

 _The mouse and he mused over this then it was decided. Rafe would hide behind the door, Clover would be in his little tunnel and tell Rafe when Gunther came. So Rafe settled down, groaning as he leaned against the wall to rest at last. He slept for a few hours, then snapped awake as Clover squeaked,_ He's coming! Get ready! He's coming!

_Rafe braced himself and waited for the door to open. He used the warlock's startled pause to smack him on the back of the legs, making him fall down. He weakly punched him a few times, but made them count. Then he staggered out of the hellhole, feeling his forms come back to to him. He turned tiger and snarled as Gunther rushed out, brandishing his hands with magic. But Clover called him away, and Rafe thought better of going against the warlock in his very much weakened state, and followed after his friend in a mouse form too._

_He rested a long while with Clover, getting some strength back. He didn't want to go human even though he knew he'd heal faster. But at last he had to admit it,_  I'm sorry, Clover, but I must eat more than seeds. I'm healing too slowly. I must have meat. But don't worry, I won't eat you.

It's okay. Glad to have you as a friend.

_Rafe smiled as he turned human outside. Oh, he hurt so much. But he'd heal. He'd make sure he never crossed Gunther again. Maybe Sorren could fix him good. Maybe he could go find Lydia himself and fix things. But for now… he needed to heal himself up. First things first. Himself. Then see what happened next._

Someone far away sounded rather exasperated but accepting at the same time.  _Ava, sweetheart. Come on back now, okay? I love you. Always and forever._

Ava's eyes snapped open and she gasped at him. Rafe was in front of her and she tackled him, burying her face into him, and yelling, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Startled, Rafe froze for a moment, ignoring the fact that he had gone over backwards, then wrapped his arms around her. He'd turned human soon as Ava had "left" him and had spent the last little while rubbing her arms and talking to her. It had taken a bit to get a connection, but between that and her waking up had been from 0 to 100. And now what was she going on about? "Ava? What did you see this time? What are you sorry about? Anything in my past before you… you had nothing to do with." He continued to hug her tightly and squirm his way upright to a sitting position. Or try to… with the way she was hanging on to him.

"He tortured you. I watched him torture you over a girl. I'm sorry for getting upset about Lio. It's a miracle you even love him. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"He what?" Rafe tried to pick out what point in his life she was talking about. Finally he said, "I'm still confused here, love. Who tortured me? I've been tortured multiple times in my life. Who was it?" He kissed her neck softly, knowing no matter who it was, it would not have been easy to see.

"A wizard. His name started with a G… a mouse helped you escape… I'm sorry."

Blowing out a sharp breath, Rafe nodded against her, "Gunther. Yes. He was the first one. The first time that sort of thing happened to me. And I didn't even take the girl!" He sighed and leaned into Ava even more, unable to help the slight quiver at the memory. "I did, however track her down later. It turned out to be another warlock that had kidnapped her. But I fixed the situation. It still didn't erase what he did to me."

"It was awful." Her body shook and she gripped him harder as she sobbed.

Again Rafe rubbed her gently, and murmured, "I know. It took a long time to get over that. But I did eventually. You're amazing, do you know that? When I told you about that mixer when you taught me to bake a cake, you turned it into something fun. And I forgot all about that… incident. And with Lio… yes, it took me a while to trust him. But he's proven himself over and over."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'll never give you shit for something like this again. I promise. I'll hold back until I find out the whole truth. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions with you and Sorren or you and Lio. I'm sorry."

Smiling at her as he cupped his chin, "It's alright, Ava. Honest, it is. Yes, I learned that not everyone is nice. Human or immortal alike. That's why I was so relieved with Lio turning out the way he did. Why I was so strict on his upbringing. He may not have understood it when he was small after we found out. He may still not understand it now. But one day… he will, Ava. He will. And you know something, love? Even with such things done to me, still didn't stop me from pranking the hell out of them! It's a…" Now Rafe grinned at her, "A… er…  _challenge_."

"You have to be the most idiotic person I've ever met." She laughed waterly.

"Except… I'm not a person!" Rafe countered with an even wider grin. He kissed her lightly, and then asked more seriously, "I think we should move away from here. I'm not sure if it's the cave causing the problems or what. But what if you go into a trance when riding me? Maybe it's a risk we just have to take." He pondered as he watched her closely, pushing a stray lock out of her face.

Ava sighed and leaned into him. "You'll catch me if I fall off?" She asked softly curling her hand into his.

 _I haven't dropped you yet, have I, Ava?_  Rafe asked with a note of amusement as he gave her hand a squeeze. Gods… if anything happened to her...

"Maybe we should go see if Sorren or Nessie know something about what's happening? Sorren knows more about magic and Nessie has her connections. Even if something happens to me...you won't be alone in case it escalates." She winced at the thought of it but tried to be reassuring.

Nodding at the suggestion, Rafe replied, "Good idea. Very logical. And I would certainly appreciate help with this sort of thing if it… got… worse." He didn't like the idea either, but Sorren, next to Nessie, was his best friend, even if they weren't lovers anymore. And she definitely would know more about this. Hopefully. He reluctantly got Ava off him and quickly helped pack up again. He was in a hurry. He hoped distance away from the cave would work but just in case… he hoped to be someplace on the ground if an episode happened. He winged his way as quickly as he could in his hurry with Ava grabbing onto his mane. Though the situation was serious, Rafe flicked back an ear as he said,  _Come on… you're not gripping hard enough. I wanna feel those delicious legs, kitten._

"Really, Rafe? In this situation?" Ava asked with a hint of amusement, wrapping her legs around him anyways, and said, "We close to Sorren's? I feel uneasy about being up here."

 _I'm going as quick as I can!_ He protested, but nickered in a pleased tone,  _Ah, yes, just like that. Good girl._ He looked down eventually and saw Sorren's place. Ah, good, here they were! He dived down to his usual meadow next to her house, snorting a little because he remembered how she had had to clear the meadow for his landings after nearly breaking a leg on a tree once. He shared that with Ava with humour, then concentrated on what he was doing. The landing should have been smooth. Should have been. Unfortunately he hit something invisible, went head over heels over the thing, throwing Ava clear in the process and landed on his back with wings flapping about in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorren ran full tilt to the two of them with blank concern on her face. "Oh my gosh, guys I'm so sorry! Are you okay!? Did anyone break anything?! Concussion? What?!" She shot over to Ava first since she was the one more likely to hurt herself.

Ava had grunted when she landed on her back hard. She heard Sorren and as soon as her eyes landed on the red haired witch she was gone. The transition was more choppy and sharp than the other times had been. She felt like she was zigging and zagging and then she was thrown into a bright light.

_A beautiful red haired woman played with her two children. At first Ava thought it was Sorren but then quickly realized it wasn't. The little girl also had bright red hair, and her older brother had brown hair. The woman laughed and giggled with them and hugged them to her. She seemed proud of them, even if she had a sad look on her face. There was a flutter of wings and she looked up at Rafe. "Oh, you're back, shapeshifter! You've been gone a long while this time. Three years!" She smiled at her friend with bright eyes._

_Rafe grinned at her and shrugged, "Yeah, I know. Things to do, places to go. And who's this? Another child, Emily? And Sargon is so big!"_

_Nodding in pride at her little girl, "Yes, you've not met this one yet. This is Sorren. She's got my hair… I'm so happy about that. A boy and a girl. And I love them both so much."_

_Curious, Rafe squatted down to the little girl and gravely shook her hand, making her giggle and feel grown up, "Nice to meet you, Sorren. What a nice name you have! And a very pretty little dress. You're going to be quite the looker when you grow up."_

_That earned him a smack. "Rafe! Really? She's_ _**three** _ _. Time enough to think about that sort of thing. And there is… other news." Emily sighed sadly and told him, "I lost my husband. A vampire killed him. They had a big fight and… he lost. So I'm a single parent now to these two."_

_Looking up sympathetically, Rafe grasped her hand, saying, "I'm so sorry, Em. Losing a partner must be so hard. So hard. Is there anything I can do?" He gazed at her gently and told her with his eyes that she could ask anything of him. Anything. He'd do whatever it took._

_Emily blinked back tears and looked at her children. "Um… I'd love a break from them for a little bit. Could you.. watch them for a few hours? I'd like to just… get out of the house. Get a few things. Just be alone without worrying about them."_

_Rafe nodded at her. "Of course. That's not a problem. Watching kids isn't my forte, but I'll do my best, Em. You go do what you need to do. I promise they'll still be in one piece when you get back!" He smiled teasingly even though he got another swat and a threat that "they'd better be, shapeshifter…" He turned as soon as she was gone and wondered what exactly to do with a three year old and a five year old._

Ava cooed at how precious they looked and laughed at how lost Rafe looked. He had definitely come a long way since Abby was born. She felt pride in him that he was trying for his friend. It also explained a lot on why him and Sorren were close… they had literally met when she was barely a baby herself. She had grown up with him. When had it turned from friends to friends with benefits? Clearly something must have happened. But for now, Ava contented herself with the sight of Rafe playing with the two children and remembering how it had been with Abby and, eventually, Lio. It was too bad he had been so against Lio in the first place, but stupid shapeshifter instincts. The point was he was more than fine with Lio now. Even if he was a warlock. Turning her attention back on the memory, Ava wanted to know what happened next.

_Emily came back to two happy children and an incredibly messy house. "Rafe, what on earth…?" She exclaimed at the sheepish shapeshifter who currently was a white Shepherd and letting the children draw and paint on him. She crossed her arms at him and threatened, "Do I have to give you a bath, Rafe?"_

_That made him shoot up and away from the kids. His eyes were large and pleading, and he scampered off to the river as soon as Emily had stopped scolding him. He came back much cleaner and again, sheepishly helped her clean up the mess. "I didn't know what else to do with them. Sargon's idea for painting me by the way." He chuckled and shot a look at the innocent looking boy who was also helping out. "So blame him for that one."_

" _I blame you for letting him! Really, Rafe. The things you do. But it was… amusing," Emily finally admitted. He had looked absolutely ridiculous. But he had really tried so hard. And the children were happy. After a pause, she flushed a bit and looked away from him._

_But Rafe had seen it already. Softly, he asked, "Is there another way I can help you, Emily? As in…" he trailed off sexily. He'd always had his eye on her. And with the husband gone out of the picture… not that that had stopped him before. But he respected Em too much for that kind of "play". But he wanted her._

_She looked at him and saw the burning in his eyes. He was serious about it. He did want this. This shouldn't have surprised her, for she knew him well enough to know that he was always up for encounters like this. She chewed her lip and watched Rafe carefully. Finally she decided to give him a chance to take her pain away and fill it with something else. She nodded at him shyly._

_Smiling now, Rafe dropped whatever he was holding and came to her and kissed her. He kissed her slowly, then passionately. He wanted this so much. Purring in her ear, he said, "Come on. Your room. Away from the children. And I want no disturbances. Oh, Em… those lips..."_

_She giggled at him now, and then realized Sargon was still there, staring at them. She hurriedly said, "Go play in your room, honey. Or outside. Take your sister. We'll come later to make you both lunch." She made sure he wouldn't go looking for her. He wasn't old enough to understand this. And Rafe would be angry if he was interrupted._

Ava tore her eyes away and squeezed them shut. Pain and jealousy flooded her. It shouldn't hurt… but it did. It hurt to know that this is what led to everything, to all the pain and suffering, and it wasn't something she wanted to see just after their argument about Sorren and Lio.  _No more… please… no more! I can't take it… please!_ she thought to herself desperately.

Lips were on hers as she woke up again. Rafe was kissing her awake.  _Love? You here? You okay?_ He sat down on the bed a bit closer as he sensed that Ava was back with them again. Tucking the blanket up around her better, he stroked her face worriedly.  _Sorren says you're not hurt physically. A little banged up and bruised from the accident, but we got worried when you left us right away. Thank the gods we weren't flying._

Ava stared up at him before her hand moved on its own.

_Smack._

Her chest heaved heavily as tears fell. Her lips trembled and she looked up at him with a mixture of pain, hurt, and jealousy but didn't get to say anything as Sorren walked in. It was only because of her that Ava kept quiet. Rafe didn't want her to know about sleeping with her mother, then fine. She could wait until they were alone or Rafe finally told Sorren.

Sorren leaned over Ava and touched her face, checking for any fever or clamminess. "Hey, Ava, it's nice to see you, but I didn't think it'd happen quite like this! I'm so sorry about what happened!" She looked guilty and explained, "I was teaching Lio about barriers and shields. He made the one Rafe tripped over. He's really worried, Ava, that he hurt you badly. Rafe's told him that it wasn't his fault for these little… trips of yours. Yes, he's told me about them. Are you feeling alright?"

Pushing herself up, Ava said quietly, "I'm fine. Can I see Lio? He won't calm down until I talk to him. I know it's a weird relationship...but I need to see him also."

Rafe smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. He wasn't sure why she'd smacked him, but figured she would tell him later. "Sure. We decided to keep him out until you woke up. I'll go get him." He kissed her again, rubbing her hand in gladness that she really was okay. Getting up, he went out of the room and told the nervous boy who was waiting in his room, "Your mom is asking for you. Come on, boy. Let's go see her." He led the worried Lio back to Ava's room and told him, "See? She's fine."

"Mom!" Lio shouted and dove at her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his head into her shoulder. He felt her kiss his temple and then he was looking at her. She had such a proud look on her face, "Oh Lio. I'm fine really. I've just been having these dizzy spells lately. Nothing to worry about, okay? I'm so proud of you! Making a barrier like that. I remember the first you ever made!"

Sheepishly, Lio said, "Yeah, it was to protect you from dad. Both times he went flying off of them. Do you think I'll get in trouble for doing it a third time?"

Rafe answered that one, "Uh…  **yes**. You would get in trouble with me if you did." He crossed his arms at the lad, but he wasn't mad. Just keeping his kid on his toes. He merely glared at Lio for such an idea and made his threat sure by hooking a thumb on his belt.

"You won't get into trouble, Lio. Your father should be the one worried about being in deeper trouble for earlier," Ava snapped lightly defending Lio, knowing her mate was teasing. At least, he'd better be. Though she did add, "At least you won't get in trouble if a) you're saving someone, or b) you're practicing."

Sorren had to grin, and defend him too. "And he did such a great practice! You both gave me no warning you were coming! So how were we supposed to know to take them down?" She giggled at the glare Rafe now gave her and cheerfully told Lio, "Come on, let's give your mom and dad some time together. Help me make some lunch! I know your dad would like a nice bacon grilled cheese. And if you make it… he'll  _really_  love you for it. And problem solved. You get him off your back with food." She gave his cheek a light friendly pop with a wink.

Lio laughed, gave his mom another hug, and ran down the stairs. Ava watched him with a smile that disappeared when the two magic users left.

Rafe had chuckled at Sorren's suggestion, and flashed a wink to his son. Yup, that would do the trick alright. When they had shut the door, Rafe kissed Ava's head once more, and asked, "So… what in the hell did you smack me for?! A little unfair, love. A little unfair." He had an easy smile as he made himself comfortable near her.

"No reason," she said instead of the actual reason.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Rafe's tone was firmer this time, "What did you see, Ava. And why couldn't you share it with Sorren? She was looking forward to knowing what it was and help us. A little hard with no info. And Sorren is not one to push."

"Okay then. I'll just tell her that the first time you saw Sorren, you slept with her mother within hours. She'll love to know that. I'll go tell her right now then," Ava said snappishly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and getting up to tell her friend.

"No! Wait!" Rafe exclaimed as he caught her arm suddenly. He then realized what he was doing and let go with a sigh. He seemed unable to try to explain a thing, and didn't try for a good minute. Finally he went with, "Ava… I never told her because I didn't know how she'd react. I… it… it seemed like a good idea at the time. And it did help Em. She was going through such a rough time. It helped." Rafe rubbed his own chin in thoughtfulness, and asked, "Should I have told her?"

"Did you love her, Rafe?" Ava asked instead.

"Emily?" Rafe asked right back. He shook his head and softly replied, "Ava… you know I loved no one but you. You were my first. So.. no."

"I… you… I don't believe you. Not with the way you acted with her," she stopped there and crossed her arms.

Rafe had a pleading look on his own face and told her, "But I didn't love her. Honest. I respected her, that's what happened. I could have tried to lure her away from her husband, but I knew that a) she wouldn't have stood for that, b) it wouldn't have worked and c) I would never try it with either of them. But still, you know witches are my weakness. I did want to lie with her. And I did, until she died, on and off. But no… it was not out of love." Rafe locked eyes with her to show her he was telling the truth.

It was too close to the Sorren situation. Too soon. Ava wiped her eyes roughly and walked out the room.

Rafe sighed deeply, and knew somehow he had hurt her. He felt bad, because these memories were coming unbidden to his mate. And there was some stuff he would never have shared with her. And she was seeing them. That left him between a rock and a hard place. Frustrated, he went off to do the thing he did best when he wanted to think: graze. Rafe went to the usual meadow and turned zebra and started to much on the grass Sorren always kept so sweet, just for him.

Sorren looked up from the stove at Ava. She smiled and asked, "Hungry, Ava? It's almost ready. Just give us a few minutes, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's fine," she muttered softly. She couldn't even talk to Sorren about it. She may be hurt and upset at Rafe but she would never ruin his life like that. It would be up to him to tell her if he wanted to.

Smiling a bit wider, the red headed witch observed Lio's efforts. At last she grinned, "A beautiful bacon grilled cheese! Perfect. I think I saw your dad outside. Go give it to him, quick!" She laughed as she mock swatted him on the butt and turned and placed Ava's sandwich in front of her with some freshly cut fruit. Sorren sat down herself with her own lunch, happy that her friend was here after all.

Ava had watched the display with a pale face. The memory of Emily playing with her children came back. Exactly like how Sorren had just done with Lio. Doubts hit her now about Rafe and Lio. Feeling sick to her stomach, she pushed the food way as soon as the door opened. It took everything she had to not burst into tears and choke out, "I'm not hungry after all. I'll eat later.

Sorren looked at her with concern all over her own face. "Hey… what's wrong, Ava? What is it?" She reached out for one of Ava's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay, you can talk to me about anything, Ava. Did Rafe do something?" She watched Ava's pale face with worry. Maybe she was sick?

Ava shook her head, pulled her hand back, and ran up the stairs. Lio blinked in confusion and whispered hoarsely, "Did I do something to upset her badly?"

"I don't think so, Lio," Sorren replied just as puzzled. Looking at him, she asked, "Your dad mention anything?"

"Only that it would be better if he didn't see mom right now. They only say that when they fight really bad. Last time was with youb" Lio explained.

She winced a bit at that and rubbed his shoulder, saying, "I see. Well, perhaps if Ava won't talk, Rafe will. Try not to worry too much, okay? I'm sure things will be fine. I still need to check out what's wrong with your mom. But that can wait until she's… well… she's talking to me. I hope I didn't do anything." Frowning again, she told Lio to clean up, save Ava's sandwich, and a few other tasks. Then she walked outside to Rafe.

Reaching him as he lay in the sun as a leopard, Sorren smiled and sat down, pulling his head on her lap and stroking his fur. "Hey, Rafe? You gonna tell me what's going on between you two?"

The shapeshifter sighed and looked up at Sorren. He was still undecided whether she should know or now.  _Well… she saw another one of my memories. And it upset her. A lot. Lots more than the torture one. But it's… er… I don't know if I should tell you or not._

She kept stroking his silky coat and answered, "I see. Well, it's up to you, hon, whether you tell me or now. But right now, Ava stalked up to her room and slammed the door. She wouldn't say anything to Lio or me. And we have no clue what we did or said."

Huffing softly, Rafe nuzzled her hand a bit and sighed loudly. As a lead in, he asked,  _Do you remember, Sorren, when I first met you? You were so little then. A three year old, weren't you?_

Giggling, Sorren nodded, "Barely. I was really small. I barely remember that. I played with you. And I... " she paused, trying to remember, "I painted you?"

Snorting, Rafe nodded,  _You did. You and Sargon both. I was a white Shepherd and you painted me. Your mom was… not impressed._ He decided to stop there and see if she was happy with that bit or if she would press for more.

Sorren laughed with that faint memory, "Yes! I remember that now. And Mother… yes, I think she said something about not painting other people in the future. But I don't see why that upset Ava, Rafe. There's nothing harmful about that."

 _Not harmful about playing with you and your brother no._ He hesitated, then slowly said,  _It wasn't you guys she's upset about. It was your mother._

Staring at him in complete confusion, Sorren tried to piece together what the hell the shapeshifter was trying to say to her. Her mother? Her mom had been a very nice witch. That's all. And she'd been friends with Rafe and… oh no. The sudden thought struck her and her eyes widened. "Rafe… are you… are you saying that… you… you…?" She couldn't finish that sentence. She didn't want to finish it. It couldn't be, could it?"

_Yes, Sorren. I did._

Jaw dropping in shock, she again stared at him. Then she smacked him hard, "Rafe! How could you?! You did my  _mother_ … then me?! How could you do such a thing! You… you… you're disgusting!" She shoved him off her and stomped off. No wonder Ava hadn't wanted to tell her! And she understood that perfectly well. In Ava's shoes, she'd know it was Rafe's prerogative to say that... that… Sorren huffed, stomped past the confused Lio, and up the stairs.

Once at the top, she pondered the two choices: her own room, or Ava's room. Finally deciding on Ava's, she knocked lightly before going inside. Flouncing down on the chair, Sorren made short work of any introduction and simply said, "Rafe told me."


	6. Chapter 6

Glancing up at the witch, Ava's only reply was, "I'm sorry," And she was sorry. She knew exactly what Sorren was talking about, and felt so bad for her friend. So she said, "It was your mother's idea. She went to ask and he figured it out first."

Huffing, Sorren shook her head, "It was her idea? But… Daddy had just passed away. And… how could he have just gone from her to me? He always said I grew up pretty… but I…" she trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say next.

"Witches are his weakness is his excuse. I had to hear him say stuff to her that he says to me. I… the asshole," Ava ended with a hiss.

"Yes, he is!" Sorren snapped. She added, "Do you know how hard it's been for me over the years with him?! I knew he screwed anything with legs… and without legs... but he came back to me over and over again. I fell for him… and he did admit that he loved me in his own way… not as much as you, and I hold no grudges, Ava… don't worry about that. But did he get me because I look like my mother?!"

"I don't know. And now I'm having doubts again when I don't want to. I love him Sorren. But these memories… are hard sometimes. He had so much life before me. And that's fair. But so many girls. I'm starting to feel like one of them," Ava whispered.

The witch thought about it and perked up with an idea, then sighed with a frown. "I was going to say… we'd both get answers if I gave him a truth spell. But I promised not to do magic with him. So that won't work. Unless you think he might agree?" she asked hopefully.

Ava hesitated and said slowly, "Get him up here and I'll ask. He might do it for me if he thinks it's necessary to fix things."

Nodding, Sorren gave her a watery smile, and another friendly squeeze before she went to call Rafe. He came immediately without hesitation. Rafe noted Sorren's clipped words, but she had called him, hadn't she? And she said Ava wanted him. So that was good news, wasn't it? He came into the room expectantly and warily at the same time. Ava looked okay, for now. He was relieved that she was still with him on this side of waking.

"Do you love her mother?" Ava repeated as soon as she laid eyes on him.

Rafe looked from Ava to Sorren and back to Ava. Really? They were going to do this with both of them? But he answered with one word, "No."

She did believe him, but her next question was burning in her mind. She had to make sure. "Am I a replacement for them both to you?" She asked softly.

"What?" exclaimed a shocked Rafe before he immediately replied, "No. No, no, no. Definitely not. You are my mate. The only one I ever…" he looked again at Sorren apologetically, "The one I ever truly loved and wanted."

"Then why in the hell did you say all the things to her mother that you say to me?! You said… you asshole… you liar!"

Rafe had his hands up in a peaceful manner, "Hey now… I ain't lying, Ava. Honest. I wish I could prove it to you, but I damn well don't know how! How do I make you believe me?" He dropped his hands exasperated by now. She was being impossible!

"Answer my question first! Why in the hell did you say all the things you said to me to her? You said I was the only one to hear most of those things!" Ava screeched now.

"You were… you are." Rafe raked a hand through his hair and focused on his mate. "Maybe it sounded similar, Ava. I honestly don't remember what I said the first time, love. I do remember liking her lips. But I always like lips. And I remember her shooing Sargon away…" he held up a hand to Sorren's sudden protest, "Hey! Don't get into that! Just saying what I do remember!" He turned back to Ava and pleaded, "That's all, honest."

"So I am a replacement for her!" Ava whispered now as she started to cry.

"What?! No! Dammit, Ava!" Rafe was getting frustrated now. Between the two females, he nearly had enough. "What the hell is it gonna take to get you both to fucking get it?!"

"By telling the fucking truth!" Ava shouted right back at him.

Growling, Rafe's eyes blazed. Finally he turned to Sorren and snapped at her, "Don't you have some damned spell you can do?! Make me tell the truth? Just fucking do it before I explode."

Sorren blinked at this turn of events. She reminded him with a bite in her own voice, "But you hate it when you get magic used on you. And I promised…"

" **I. Don't. Fucking. Care,** " Rafe shouted at her. He was getting mad through and through. He plunked on a chair, glared at her and growled again, "Just do it.  **Now.** "

Once again Sorren hesitated. But he'd asked, so she'd do it. "Okay then. Here goes." Raising a hand, she muttered an incantation and a little orange glow settled on him. "Let's start with an easy one. Just to see if it worked. Your magic is weird sometimes. Your eyes are green, aren't they?"

"No. Amber."

"What was your last animal shape?"

"Leopard."

Nodding, Sorren looked at Ava. "It's working just fine. If you want to try a test question, something I don't know, that's fine with me. Or just ask what you want."

"Abby was born in Iceland, right?" Ava asked him.

"No. Ireland," the shapeshifter replied. He had a very blank look on his face, devoid of expression.

"It works. You can ask your questions first. I'm too… scared to find out mine," Ava admitted quietly.

Sorren nodded and crossed her arms. "Did you have sex with me as a replacement for my mother?"

"No."

The witch sighed, rubbing her face. "Why did you do it then?"

Rafe did not hesitate or look at anything but the wall straight ahead of him. "Because I liked you a lot. We were friends. Then more than that. You were a witch. And a best friend. And you were so pretty. I was happy when you wanted it."

Sorren couldn't help the tear slip from her eyes. Her breath hitched and she looked at Ava. "He's telling the truth. He really is."

Ava wrapped her arms around herself and swallowed her tears. A few escaped before she could stop them and her lips quivered, "Why did you cheat on me so many times when you knew it hurt me each time?"

"I didn't know at first. I was so used to just doing it whenever I wanted. I became used to it… I got so wrapped up in the fact that I could instead of whether I should or not." Rafe stared blankly as he continued, "But I learned eventually that it did hurt you. And that was the last thing I wanted. So I stopped."

"Do you love her mother?"

"No."

"Do you still love Sorren?"

The witch watched without breathing. She wanted it to go right for Rafe and Ava so badly. This was a loaded question.

But Rafe answered, "Not like before. I didn't know I loved her at all until Sargon did his thing. I found out then that I did love her a bit. But you way more. You are my life. My world. My mate. And there is no other like that."

Ava released a shaky breath and whispered, "Would you make the same mistakes again if you were able to go back and change it?"

"No."

Now Ava was crying freely and asked two last questions, "Do you regret being with me? And am I your world like you are mine?"

The dead expression prevailed as Rafe answered, "Never do I regret being with you. Yes, you are my world. I love you. Always and forever."

"I'm done." Ava whispered to Sorren.

The witch was crying too by now. "That was… that was… we shouldn't have done it to him, Ava. We should have believed him." She tried to stop the tears from flowing unsuccessfully. "He might have hurt us, but we didn't have to do this to him."

"I know."

Giving a great gulp of air, Sorren flapped the air around her eyes. "Why did I wear mascara today!?" She sighed but composed herself to take the spell off Rafe and watched as the orange glow appeared and disappeared once again and now waited for him to come out of it.

Rafe blinked slowly and shook his head. He pressed a hand to his templed and complained, "Fuck. I got a headache!" Squinting at the two women, he remembered now what had happened. "Uh… did you… get the answers you wanted? I don't bloody well remember anything." Growling a bit, he added, "Except being pissed to no end."

"Yeah, I did," Ava said softly looking away in slight shame.

"And?!" Rafe crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at both of them, but focused on Ava. "I told the truth the first time, didn't I?"

Ava jutted her chin out and crossed her arms as she glared right back. "You may have," she admitted grudgingly.

The shapeshifter shook his head, then looked at Sorren, who flushed and nodded. "Okay. So… we dropping this then? Issue solved? I screwed her mother. I screwed her. Then I mated with you. With no bloody regrets. We done?" he snapped peevishly.

"No," Ava huffed to be stubborn. She didn't know why really, because everything in her was absolutely relieved that it was true. Now she had Rafe all mad, and that didn't happen much. She should have trusted what he'd said, but done was done.

Glaring a bit harder, Rafe tipped his head at the door as he looked at Sorren. She got the idea and huffed slightly but took her cue to leave. She'd gotten what she needed from him. It was enough for her. Time to give them their own space.

As soon as she was gone, Rafe demanded, "I don't know what the hell more you want from me, but you need something for putting me through that." He tilted his head, studying her, then his amber eyes gleamed. "You're giving me a blowjob. Two. One right after the other. There." He crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

"Like hell I am! Can't I just be pissed at you for the sake of being pissed?!" Ava snapped at him.

"Be pissed if you want. Work out that energy somehow. And I just told you how," it was his turn to be stubborn with her. He wasn't often. But by the gods, she wasn't winning this one.

"And how will sucking you get energy out of me?" She hissed.

He huffed at her and loftily answered, "Because the madder you are, the harder you go. And right now… that's perfect. I could have said I was gonna turn you over my knee. And you know I can do it." He challenged her straight out.

Ava snarled at him as she made her way over to him. She was beyond pissed now and shoved his legs open. Idiotic shapeshifter. She yanked his zipper down and then her mouth was on him harder than ever.

Rafe was surprised at her energy, but he inwardly smirked. Good. This would be very good. He did wonder if she'd hit back by using teeth, but he thanked his lucky stars when she didn't. It still took a little while for Ava to complete her "punishment" and he was panting heavily at the end of that. "Man… Ava… you… do… it well." He gasped for breath, then kindly asked, "You… want any… or…?"

"I hate you," She muttered crawling onto his lap. "Why do you put up with me when I get jealous?"

_Aw, Ava. Just means you love me a lot. That's how. I don't mind. I get jealous of you too, remember? And anyway, you know what they say. If a guy gets jealous, it's kinda cute. If a girl gets jealous, it starts World War Three. But that's alright by me, love._

"It's just… you said things to her that you say to me. Like her lips. I was scared that I was going to hear you say that her legs were better. Stupid I know," she muttered in embarrassment.

Smiling softly, and cupping Ava's chin gently, Rafe answered aloud, "I say the lips thing a lot, love. I always appreciate lips. Like I've told you, animals don't kiss, and it's one of the best things about humans. They do. And I hadn't kissed anyone in some time when I met up with Emily. So… of course it felt good." He chuckled and trailed his hand down her legs and grinned, "But your legs are way better! They mine too," he teased.

Giving him a half-hearted glare, she asked softly, "Are they? You aren't just saying that to keep me happy are you?"

Huffing slightly, Rafe answered, "Aw, Ava? Do I have to get Sorren back here for the truth thing? Which I did not enjoy, by the way. But yes, they are. They're perfect. Strong. Healthy. And  _you_. Plus…" Rafe leaned down to her bare toes and twiddled them, "These are cute."

Ava let out a surprised giggle, squirming in his lap at the ticklish feeling, and wiggled them trying to get him to stop playing with them,  _That tickles! And Rafe? Thank you for doing that magic. I know you don't like it but it helped._

He kissed her temple, then went down to those lips he liked softly.  _I'm glad it helped. No pain, no gain, I guess. But I'm glad it helped both of you._ Pulling back slowly, Rafe smiled gently at her again. "Oh, and Ava? If you slip away next time, try not to hit me as soon as you wake up, yeah?"

"I was upset at what I saw. It wasn't enjoyable watching," she huffed before relenting in apology, "But I promise I won't. Unless you absolutely deserve it."

Rolling his eyes at that, Rafe flicked her nose. Then he got up and told her, "I know for a fact that you didn't eat anything earlier. You up to it now? And… I must say… Lio did an  _excellent_  job of that bacon grilled cheese. It was heavenly!" He grinned down at her and offered her a hand to get up.

Ava grabbed his hand and when he pulled her up a wave of dizziness hit her. Her hand immediately went to her head as it started pounding. "Rafe… I… don't… feel…" She stopped there as her eyes lost the life in them and she stumbled to the ground with a dead look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rafe came back to Sorren's house one day and called out to her, smiling with gladness when the young witch came out. "Hey, I thought I'd drop in to see you. It's been too long. What do you say to hanging out with me?"_

_Sorren laughed and hugged Rafe. "Of course! You're my friend and I miss you when you go. You're the funniest guy I've met in all my life. And I got something to show you too, by the way. But that can wait. what do you have in mind?" Her bright green eyes gleamed in happiness, for it really had been too long._

_Grinning, Rafe replied, "How about we go for a walk? Catch up on what you've been doing?"_

_That was agreeable to Sorren, and off they went. She laughed at Rafe when he'd go in to his various animal forms and scout out things. In turn, she showed Rafe a few of her magical powers that had come in. She noticed Rafe's tension with her witchcraft and asked, "Does that make you nervous or something? Should I stop?"_

" _No, it's okay," he replied, going back to human form and taking her hand warmly. "I just get… nervous sometimes, that's all. I've had bad experiences with that kind of thing. But I trust you. You're my friend, Sorren. Nothing more, right?" He sighed and looked at the ground, admitting, "My very first experience with your kind was a warlock. He used his magic to torture me. I've been wary of it since then, though I very much like witches."_

" _Oh Rafe," Sorren breathed out in sympathy, squeezing his hand. "I would never hurt you. Okay? Look." She got his attention on her and smiled. "I promise you, Rafael Valentine, that I will never hurt you with my magic. Any magic I make with you, I will have your permission first. You can trust me."_

_Smiling back in blank relief, Rafe replied, "Thank you Sorren. You have no idea how much that means to me. Now, what was this thing you wished to show me?"_

_To his surprise, Sorren flushed as she reached into her pocket. She drew out a small box that held a delicate necklace. "Um, Yara gave me this," she said as looked up at Rafe shyly._

" _Who's Yara?" Rafe asked in surprise, but then he figured it out. "Oh! I see! A young warlock is courting you, is it? You_ have  _grown up lovely, Sorren. I only hope he is worth it."_

_Smacking him, Sorren shook her head fondly. "He is rather handsome. I quite like him. I was hoping you might meet him later tonight when he comes to pick me up for our date?"_

_Grinning, Rafe nodded. "Absolutely. I would be honoured. Do you want me to grill him like your father would have?"_

_Rolling her eyes, the witch poked his chest playfully. "Ew, Rafe! You're just meeting him as a friend! Not as my father or my brother." She paused, then giggled, "Although… Sargon already did that."_

" _Oh ho! Did he! And I missed it, dammit," Rafe laughed and poked Sorren's cheeks that were turning as red as her hair. "Nah, I'll be good." He didn't add the inward_ maybe _, but it seemed his smirk was seen and he got another smack of warning from Sorren, though her green eyes were dancing in amusement._

Ava felt a time skip happening, but used the moment to ponder. So they  _had_  really been friends. Rafe hadn't always been shooting for her. And in fact, he seemed supportive of Sorren dating. Although her jealousy had risen up at first with this memory, it faded completely and Ava was interested in what happened next.

_Rafe looked around the cozy house, glad that Sorren had moved into her own little place. It was nothing big or special, but it was Sorren's. He remembered helping her find this home, for she had been picky of what she wanted. He'd actually let her ride him in his pegasus form, a rare treat for anyone who knew him. And here he was, waiting for her date to arrive. He hoped he liked the warlock._

_Hearing someone knocking on the door, Rafe let in Yara with a grin. He looked the warlock up and down and decided instinctively that he was a good sort, and they got into some friendly chat while they waited for Sorren to come down the stairs. At last, Rafe's keen ears heard the witch open her door. He looked up casually, eager to show her that Yara and he were getting along fine._

_Then he saw her. She had a long dress in a deep purple colour. Her flame coloured hair was done up with glittery jewelry and she wore the necklace Yara had given her. Rafe had always considered her pretty, and played enough with that silky red hair, but now… she looked stunning. She looked… different to him. Like someone… he'd like more than a friend. His eyes blazed a fiery amber as Sorren stepped off the stairs towards them and smiled sweetly at him._

" _I see you've met Yara! I'm glad, Rafe that my friend got to meet my boyfriend," she said as she walked into Yara's arms._

_Rafe's face displayed his confusion of feelings but thankfully the couple did not notice. He didn't know what to feel. Yara was a very nice warlock, but Sorren… he had a queer feeling as Yara kissed her in front of him. What was he feeling? As the couple went out the door, he knew._

_He was jealous._

_Now why was he jealous? He sat down to wait on a couch and examined himself. She was a friend! A friend he'd grown up with. They were always just friends. Not family. Not a father figure… though he could have been one but she'd never seen him like that. Just friends. Nothing more. it was time that she lived her life, falling in love, and perhaps raised a family. That was only right. She was immortal. She needed someone that would stay by her. And that would not be him. So why did he feel this way?_

_That evening was torure. He really should have left, but somehow he stayed. He went zebra at some point and nervously grazed away, not even tasting what he ate. Then… finally Sorren came._

_She saw him and cocked her head insurpise. "What are you still doing here, Rafe? I'd have thought you'd be long gone."_

_When Rafe turned human, his eyes were still burning but he said, "I wanted to say goodbye. You deserve that man, Sorren. You deserve happiness."_

" _That sounds like you won't be back, Rafe. Why?" she asked as she gripped his hand in desperation. The look on his face made her look again. To her own surprise, she flushed scarlet and gazed at the ground. "Rafe?" she managed to say._

" _I didn't mean it to happen, Sorren. But it did, and I do not want to stop you. Therefore I must leave. I must go so you can be happy," Rafe told her with a firm tone._

_Glancing up at him, she blurted out, "But I won't be happy if you're gone. You're my friend Rafe..." She swallowed hard but smiled shyly when he cupped her chin with a warm hand. "I know what you're asking. I… I… have thought about it. But I didn't want it to be weird. So I didn't say anything. But…"_

" _But we can't date date," Rare finished. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. "I honestly don't want to stop you from finding someone you love. And I am not ready for a mate. But if you want more, I can give you more. But if it's too weird for you, then I get it."_

_Sorren answered that by kissing him. It started out soft and hesitant, experimental even, but then the fire grew and he kissed her passionately. Then with a smooth movement, he picked Sorren up, walked into the house, and up the stairs and plopped her on the bed._

Ava was glad the scene ended there as her eyes blinked open. So that's what happened. and Rafe had told the truth. It had started out innocently. Neither had planned for it. Suddenly she felt much better knowing this. Did it still hurt that he cheated on her? Yes. But now she could see that some habits died hard. and he had promised to never do it again. And besides, the witch was dating again, so that was even better.

"Love? You okay?" Rafe asked as he stroked her cheek. It was the middle of the night, and he'd stayed human just for her. He snuggled in close as he propped up on one elbow to push her hair away from her face. "So what did you see this time? You're not smacking me, I see."

Smiling softly, Ava rolled to face him and replied, "You and Sorren." She raised a finger to his lips before he could protest and told him, "It was okay. Honest. It was when you realized you had feelings for her. She  _did_  look fantastic in that purple dress. She's always been the looker. When I first met her, Rafe, I really did wonder why you'd even look at me when I'm so plain looking."

That did make Rafe snort softly. "Hey now. You aren't plain looking to me. Yes, she's a stunner. But do you know what makes you beautiful to me, Ava? You're mine. Sorren never truly belonged to me. Nor did I belong to her. But I do to you. My mate. My love."

"My mate, my love," Ava repeated back to him. "Thank you, Rafe. And honestly? It was good to see. I get now why she was good for you. She promised never to hurt you with witchcraft. She was the one person in your life you could trust."

"Yes, I trusted her completely. There's only one person I trust more, and that's you. Obviously Ness doesn't count, she's not a person." Rafe winked at her then added, "You know. I have a lot of secrets. Things I never told anyone in my life. You know more than anyone else, Ava. You know far more than Sorren herself. These memories too… I trust you with them. I never planned on sharing some of them with you… but now that you're seeing them, I'm okay with that."

Ava sighed as she cupped his cheek. "It must be so hard on you, Rafe. To see me like this, and experiencing your memories… and to recall the really hard ones."

He purred softly in her ear before switching to silent speech.  _No, it's not easy. For one, I worry that these memories will hurt your body. Constantly passing out can't be good for you. And I am concerned with your frame of mine as you deal with them. As for me, yes, I've been getting nightmares._  He looked away with a bite in his tone.  _I keep seeing Gunther._

Immediately Ava's hands were on Rafe, stroking him in comfort. She whispered, "I know you were scared. He had no right to do that to you. That's why I'm glad Sorren kept her promise to you. She's never harmed you, ever, right?"

Shaking his head, Rafe replied,  _No. She never has. She's come close a few times, when she's mad. But every single time, she's pulled herself back. And I am eternally grateful._

"Rafe," Ava said firmly as she sat up. She kissed him lightly then more firmly, then swung over his body and straddled him. "I'm going to make love to you. Because I love you." At this declaration, Ava was smug when she say the instant fire in her mate's eyes. Good. Giggling as he instantly morphed away his clothes, Ava ran her hands over his scarred chest. Thoughtfully, she mentioned, "You know, it's different seeing you without all these scars. Strange. Not bad. I think I like you with them though."

The shapeshifter growled back, but it was low and not vicious. Merely impatient, she knew. He pulled her down to him and kissed her possessively but Ava was determined. She made him wait as she stripped herself and showed herself in the way she knew would drive him crazy. It wasn't long before she was riding him and kissing him for all she was worth.  _Rafe. I love you. And you. Are. Mine. No one else's._


	8. Chapter 8

Several days went by and Ava seemed fine. No trances. No strange dreams. No nothing. "Do you think it's over?" she asked Rafe as they sat outside in the warm sunshine, Rafe curled at her feet in his lion form. Ava wrapped her hands in his great shaggy mane and buried her face into it, smiling at his scent.

 _I don't think so. It's rather nice to get a reprieve though. I've been worried, love,_ Rafe purred at her.  _Though it's nice to see Lio again and spend some time with him. I really should have done it much earlier._

"I know, I agree, but you and your dumb instincts," she replied fondly, untangling a knot with her fingers. "What a time we had when he was little. You didn't… dislike him. You just, well..."

Snorting, Rafe impishly licked her hand before saying,  _I treated him much as I do my animal children. They're around. I accept that. They are part of me. But Lio… deserved more. But love, I'm not terribly good with children. You know that."_

Poking his nose, she disagreed, "You are far better than you think, Rafe. Oh, you were frustrating when it came to when they were really small, even Abby. But you know, you do have a special spot in your heart for children. Animal kids, I get, really, I do. But humanoid ones? Those are different for you. Maybe it's because of what your parents wanted for you." She booped on the snout and giggled when he sneezed and looked at her indignantly. After a moment she added, "Rafe? I'm so lucky to have you as my mate, and the father of our children."

Purring loudly, Rafe nuzzled her, then turned human to cup her chin lovingly. "I am luckier than you. I have been alive for longer than you can imagine, love. Yes, I've been with many, many women. You know this. The closest was Sorren. You know this as well. But none of them hold a candle to you. And when you bore my child… I had so many…  _confusing_  thoughts about it. Yes, Abigail is our miracle child. She is the first of her kind - not even the witches could bear me a child. And I do know for a fact that some tried. Nothing worked - and I didn't care. But I did with you. I wanted you to be happy. And if that meant giving you children, well then. I worried that I would not make you happy for long if I failed…" he trailed off here, ashamed.

He got a small warm hand cupping his own chin return as Ava made him look at her. "Rafe, you have nothing to be ashamed of. We don't know why you have trouble with that kind of thing. I've asked you before to get this checked out, but you refuse any doctor or vet, for that matter. And it's okay. Yes, I always wanted a family. But Rafe…  **you**  are my family, children or no children. Okay?"

Smiling, Rafe leaned in to kiss her. "Okay. I love you." He stood up and tugged at her, signaling it was time to go back

"Always and forever," she replied as she settled into his arms as they walked. The now familiar pulling sensations tugged at her once more. "Not again! Just when things were getting good!"

 _I'll keep you safe, love. Try not to go too far from me,_  Rafe reassured her as he grabbed hold of her.  _I am with you. Always and forever._

_Rafe perked his gazelle ears as he bounded across the plain. Out of interest, he was following the Great Migration, and it suited him for now. There was so much to see, and although the herds could be slow, it didn't matter. He could run on ahead for miles, and there would be yet more animals. Wildebeest, zebra, gazelle, many others. It was great fun._

_A small sound caught his attention. He looked that way, gazelle instincts warning him of a possible predator, but it was a different sound altogether. Hm? Rafe trotted forward and peered down the gully. To his surprise, he saw three young children stuck down there. How did that happen? The little ones looked up at him with curiosity, and the youngest, no more than a baby, pointed and babbled._

_It was obvious they needed help. Rafe pulled back from the edge and turned giraffe instead. He peered down again, and they certainly were surprised to see such a large animal. Rafe spread his legs carefully and dropped his head down, down, down. A little dizzying alright, but one child grabbed onto his face automatically, and he pulled her out. Then down for the next one, who hung on to the baby at the same time, and they were rescued as well. Now what? They belonged somewhere, didn't they? He licked them all curiously, then looked around from his high viewpoint for a village or something nearby. Then he started ambling along looking to see if they followed._

_They did, but still looked lost and confused. Finally Rafe couldn't stand it. He turned wild dog and yapped at them happily. At first the oldest screamed, but then they realized he was a silly creature that only wanted to play. And help. Hesitantly, they petted Rafe. Then hugged him fiercely. He spoke their language to them - Swahili - and reassured them all._

_It was an odd sight, three black kids and one shapeshifter. Sometimes he'd give them a ride in one of his forms. Sometimes he walked. Sometimes he played. It was a happy time for him, for he liked them somehow. And finally… a jeep. Rafe tensed for he was wary of poachers and was on high alert. After some careful watching and sniffing, he discovered that they were researchers, white people. Safe people._

_The prankster came out then, and he went lion and padded behind the vehicle, suddenly leaping on the top. That made the people scream, but Rafe rolled off in a "no harm done" way, landing on his paws. Then he led them… after a bit (they were stupid)... to the children._

Ava couldn't help but coo at this memory. And Rafe said he wasn't fond of or good with children. Snorting, she shook her head and watched with a melting heart. He was good with them, very good with them because of his child-like manner. He just didn't see it.

_Rafe snorted when the researchers startled when the three kids hugged the lion tightly to them. They seemed to be scared of these people. For one, they hadn't seen adults in a long time. And these adults were a strange colour! But Rafe shoved them to the adults, hoping they'd know better than him what to do. Sure enough, the children were put in the jeep, and Rafe could have been free of them. But somehow, he wanted to make sure they were alright. So he followed them at a run. Realizing that the lion was chasing the jeep, they stopped, let him climb on the hood, and continued on their way._

_At the next village, the people were very dubious of a lion who liked children. They did, however, recognize the kids and said they had been lost from the village beyond theirs in a bad dust storm. They pointed the way and the kind researchers were able to locate the right spot. The villagers reacted to Rafe the same way the previous place had but after warily watching Rafe, they decided he was friendly. For now. And Rafe found out they loved balls just as much as he did. He could spend hours playing with their old beat up soccer ball with "his" kids and theirs. And he did. The babies crawled over him, pulling his mane. The toddlers pulled his tail. The older children used him as a backrest as they did their studies. The children's parents were so happy that he had found them, and fed him as much from their kills as he wanted. A lion in an African village was certainly unusual. They treated him as a good luck charm. Or a god. This Rafe certainly didn't mind one bit. At last, he grew bored, and moved on._

Ava groaned as her eyes blinked furiously. Her head was still pounding but it wasn't as bad now. "Rafe?" she asked quietly, unsure if she was back or still in the memory place.

"Love?" was the immediate response. A cup of juice was pressed to her lips, and Rafe hovered over her worriedly. "Hey, honey. Drink. It'll help the dizziness. I'm glad you're back. Two hours this time." He sighed and pressed a kiss on her head but forced a smile at her.

Ava stroked his hand as she slowly sipped at the juice. "How bad was it this time?" She asked him softly, watching his face carefully.

Rafe didn't want to say, but he had to be honest, "You dropped like a stone. I caught you… but… this can't go on. You're going to get sick. Sorren needs to look at you, but we've agreed to wait until you're more hydrated and fed and all that."

"I just dropped, huh? Good thing we weren't flying… that would have scared the crap out of you," she tried to say lightly even though she was terrified that these were getting worse.

"Yeah, good thing." Rafe agreed. He sighed and rubbed her hands. "What did you see this time? Something awful, I bet. After the last two…" he trailed off helplessly.

Ava brightened up significantly and said, "I want another baby. You make a good father and you're good with children. Even ones that aren't your own."

If she had said she wanted to go bungee jumping, Rafe couldn't have been more surprised. He stared at Ava for a good long long moment, then burst out in a very confused voice, "Ava? What the hell are you going on about?"

"I want another baby. Your baby." She said simply. She didn't understand what he couldn't understand about that statement.

Rafe stared again, then got up and went to the door. "Sorren, she's awake!" He came back to the bed and sat down on it, waiting for the witch, who dashed in. His question was immediate, "Sorren, is she pregnant?"

Blinking at the suddenness of that, Sorren looked from one to the other. But she told the shapeshifter, "No. I checked that already, in case."

Satisfied with her answer, Rafe crossed his arms and demanded, "Then start making some sense, Ava. What are you talking about? Leave the baby thing over there on the shelf."

Huffing in annoyance, Ava told him, "I saw you with three African children… well, one was a baby… and I saw you with the village children. You were acting like you do with Abby and Lio. You make a good father. Those were my exact thoughts."

"Okay…" Rafe replied. He had to think about what she'd said. After Ava explained more of the vision, he nodded.  _Those_  kids. Got it. "That was ages ago. And I couldn't exactly leave three little ones in the middle of nowhere. So I brought them to other humans, and that's it." He denied doing anything else than that with his arms still crossed.

"You can't lie to me! I saw the entire memory. You felt bad for them and played with them in dog form. Then you chased after them to make sure the humans treated them right, and you stayed with them until the got back to their village. Even then you stayed and played with them in animal form. Exactly like you would have done for Abby or Lio." Ava shot back daring him to deny it.

Throwing his hands up in defeat at being caught out in one of his…. mushier… moments, Rafe rolled his eyes. "Fine, so you saw all that. And it made you happy. I'm glad it made you happy. But that wouldn't automatically mean you want more kids, just to see me interact with them, would it?"

Hurt flashed across her face and took everything she had to not smack again. "Asshole. You shouldn't assume the reasons I want more kids," she snapped back before trying to get up.

Sighing, Rafe amended, "I'm sorry, Ava. Okay? It was just the first thing out of your mouth when you woke up. Could have hit me instead and I wouldn't have been more surprised. I'm sorry. I…" he tried to find a way to explain himself. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Eventually, he went with, "They needed help. And I guess… they were… uh…" he flushed with embarrassment and whispered, "cute."

Ava huffed softly and had to admit, "Yeah, they were." They had been adorable. And so had he. No matter how much he denied it. But first things first. This thing had to be solved. She got up and told Sorren, "You want to look me over? You can do it with Lio downstairs. Just us three. He wants to learn more healing magic anyways."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorren nodded in understanding as she led them all to the living room. Pausing as she studied Rafe, she knew that the situation could be touchy and told the shapeshifter, "Perhaps it would be best if you stay out of the way. Hang out nearby, but don't say anything or do anything for now. No interference, okay?" She saw him nod, then smiled at him. She had Ava sitting on a chair where she could be comfortable in case she passed out again.

Calling Lio over, Sorren explained to him, "We're going to check your mom over and see what's going on. I'll do a full body health check… I did it before, but not with you, then a spell for specific magics. Any questions before we start?" She smiled encouragingly and rubbed Ava's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

He glanced at his dad and then his mom and asked Sorren, "Why do they keep fighting each time mom gets sick?"

The witch gave Ava a look to say she'd handle that, and turned to the boy. "For some reason, she's being shown your father's memories. Some are nice, some are not." Her breath hitched as she thought about what had happened earlier, even though they worked it all out. She still told him, "You realize your father is a… playboy, right? Some of the fights are about that."

"So… mom has been seeing dad sleep with other women all the time?" Lio asked with a wrinkled nose.

Giving a wry smile, Sorren replied, "I'm afraid so."

"Oh. Can we make it stop for her?" he asked hopefully.

"That's the plan, Lio," she answered cheerfully. "If it were only good memories, it wouldn't be so bad, but either way, it's making her sick. So we need to get rid of it somehow." She focused now on Ava with concentration and murmured some words, loud enough for Lio to hear them, and waved her hand over Ava's body. In the glow that only the two magic readers could read, they saw she was healthy enough. Nothing that would cause these memories. Then she tried the other spell she'd mentioned.

This caused a blue glow and she noticed that it focused on Ava's neck, but checked the rest of her body anyway. Finally she dropped her magic and reached for the necklace. "What's this, Ava? I don't remember this necklace. It's coming from this… and it's infused with Rafe's magic. Which he hardly has… or at least his isn't consistent."

"He gave it to me after he showed me it. I got curious about it when he said it was from Zeus," Ava explained.

Looking at Rafe with wide eyes, Sorren exclaimed, "Really? This is from the gods?!" She stared at it, taking it in with her eyes.

"It's never been proven, Sorren," Rafe answered. "That's what the legends say. It does come from Ancient Greece. I kept it… because it seemed nice to have a trinket from that time."

"Trinket?" Sorren snorted. "That is more than a 'trinket'. That really does come from the gods. And I think when you touched it, that deep magic you have inside awakened it. It's funny because it's so… iffy… for you when it happens. You use it when you go to Olympus. That's a god power. And… so is this, apparently." She sighed, then perked up. "Good news is the visions will stop when we take it off." She reached forward to unhook the necklace, but was suddenly thrown back by the power of it. "Crapola! That thing has a good jolt to it!" Sorren blinked in surprise and furrowed her brows. "Huh. That was interesting. Let me try it again." Once more the witch reached for the necklace, encouraged by the fact that she could touch it. But when she went to undo it, once again, powerful magic blasted through it through her, throwing her to the other side of the room.

Ava leaned forward worriedly at her friend. "Are you okay, Sorren? Lio… you put your hands on it, you'll get a good spanking," Ava snapped when she saw her son's hands going to the necklace. There was no way in hell he was touching it. At all.

Rafe went to Sorren and picked her up. "You okay?" At her nod, he sighed, "Looks like since I'm the one who put it there, I'm the one who gets it off, yeah? Makes sense." He looked at Ava's necklace, and shook his head, "Here goes." Rafe laid his hand on it, ready to jump, but nothing happened. Relieved, he started to try and unhook it. But it refused to unlock. Frowning, Rafe tried again, thinking he was just being clumsy with a piece of fine jewelry. Still nothing. One more time, then he got frustrated and tried to break the string. Instantly, gold magic laced through both of them, and the room glowed gold, and Rafe grunted with it.

Ava screamed as pain shot through her and she yelled, "STOP IT! Rafe… you're hurting me!"

He had a difficult time prying his hand off the necklace, and finally yanked it away. He panted with the shock of it, and stared at her and the stupid necklace. "Damn. I did a good job of that, didn't I?"

Ava was panting painfully, "That… hurt.."

"Sorry, love," Rafe apologized. "Alright, so… Sorren can't touch it. I can, but not get it off. I agree with Lio not trying. What about you? You're the one wearing it," he suggested logically.

Ava glared at him and reached back and fiddled with it. She fiddled for a long while with nothing happening. Giving up, she sighed, "Nothing. I got nothing."

Sorren blew out a breath and mused, "So… something must trigger it to come off. But what? Could it be you have to get to a certain memory? Rafe does something different? I don't know. I just know this is ancient magic, and mine is… useless." She shrugged her hands helplessly, feeling quite down about not being able to help with that. She's so hoped that she could fix Ava, but it seemed like it was up to her and Rafe. Somehow.

"Do you… want me to try again?" Rafe asked his mate. He didn't want to hurt her, but it seemed the logical thing to do. And it was his fault.

"Fine," she muttered a bit unwillingly to get shocked again. But she wanted this memory thing to stop.

Reluctantly, Rafe cupped the necklace. As before, it did nothing. He tried to concentrate on it, its essence, Zeus, anything to help. But the minute the golden glow appeared from his fingers, he stopped before it could hurt her too much. "Fuck it! This ain't working!"

"Rafe!" Sorren smacked him. "Do you really have to swear in front of Lio?"

Ava sighed and rubbed her face. "Now what do we do? The going to the memories is getting worse for me. More painful."

Sorren tried to suggest, "Maybe when you're in there, see if there's another way out. Use the bond. See if you can find the present day Rafe. Or anything at all. There's gotta be something. I can also try something on you when you're under. So far, Rafe hasn't let me near you when you're gone. But I can try this time." She glared at the shapeshifter at the last part, "You just tell him to let me though."

"Rafe. I want her to use her magic on me when I'm gone again. We can't seem to find our bond when I'm there. This is the only way," Ava explained softly.

He huffed at both of them, then finally gave in. "Fine. I hope this works. I don't like it… but what else can we do?" He reached for Ava's hand and squeezed it. "I hate not being able to help, love. It kills me inside, being so helpless when you're gone."

"Yeah, well… it hurts me too. In and out," she said gently, squeezing his hand back. She knew he felt bad about it, and no matter what he said, it wasn't his fault. She didn't blame him. Sorren was correct in that his god powers were unpredictable and strange. If they  _had_  been predictable, he'd have figured them out long ago.

Sorren stood up then and decided to make sure Ava was fed before she "left" them. "It might make it easier," she said as she fussed over Ava in a motherly way and bustled around her. It was stressful because they knew it would happen again, and they were just waiting. Maybe this would be the last time though. Even though she was a witch, she still crossed her fingers for luck.

Ava was holding her head in her hands when it happened. She yelped in pain and clutched at her head. She could feel herself slipping away and did as Sorren suggested: she reached out for the bond and latched on tightly before she was gone into the memory.

_There were loud booming noises and sharp cracks coming from everywhere. A chestnut stallion galloped with a soldier on him. He led a cavalry unit, and Rafe was the chestnut. His eyes were huge with fear, but he trusted the guidance of his rider. More gunshots cracked overhead, and he tried very hard not to spook like he wanted to. On and on he galloped, stumbling through mud and blood. "Come on! Go, boy! Go, go, go!" Peter shouted at him encouragingly._

_At last, they reached their end of the battlefield. Rafe had a few injuries but he was alright. Peter patted him and slid off, checking him over. "Good boy." He gave the horse a hug as Rafe panted for breath. The soldiers made camp there, and Rafe was tied to a string with other horses. He was tired and exhausted, but he needed to stay with Peter. He was left saddled and bridled, ready for the enemy._

_The next day saw them charging onto the battlefield again, Peter yelling curses at the enemy. Rafe galloped bravely, snorting encouragements to the other horses, even though he was terrified. He hated guns with a passion. And here were guns and cannons and bombs. He galloped, then suddenly shied when he felt a weight slip off him. Spinning around, he saw Peter slump to the ground. He'd been hit! No! Rafe ran back and stood over the fallen soldier and nosed him desperately to wake up. He pleaded with him to wake up. But he never did._

Ava was screaming. This was not what she wanted to see. It made her heart ache for Rafe and the many lives lost. And Noah… gods did Noah go through things similar like this? So rough and horrible. No… no… she didn't want to think about it.

_Rafe eventually gave up when someone grabbed his reins. He turned to look into this soldier's eyes and saw the hardness of his face. Sighing, he allowed his shocked body to be led to one of the great cannons. It needed to be moved. The horses dragging had been shot down. He was hooked up to it and made to move it with another horse. They pulled, tugged, fell to their knees, and still they tried their best. That was only one of the long hard days Rafe faced. He could have chosen any time to escape, be with the other immortals. But duty rode him hard. He must be here. It was his place to help._

_Eventually, he found a kind soldier and went with him as an army dog. No one knew of his shapeshifting abilities, not even Luke himself. Rafe was with him, crawling through ditches, fetching important messages, guarding him, for he sensed he was important. And when Luke got shot, he dragged him to the medical tent, even though he hated the doctors. It was Luke's only chance to be saved. And go home, hopefully. It didn't matter if he'd gotten shot himself. He'd survive. He would help as long as he could. The only "breaks" Rafe had were with the nurses when they needed them. In his human form, he was strong and healthy enough for them. And that this time, it was done out of desperation for something good. Something to take their minds off the horrors. Then Rafe would leave, back into another battle or another._

_It was a hard time. He knew there were few immortals - most had gone into hiding, away from raging mortals. And death was all around him. Death - the very thing he avoided with the mortals. He never liked to stay and see them die. And here he saw it over and over again. Too many. He tried to save his friends. Sometimes it worked. Many times it did not. And even his animal friends were suffering but most were brave, knowing there was a job to be done._

_The one time he found peace was on Christmas Day. That day, Rafe saw a miracle happen. Both sides stopped the fighting. Stopped the anger and hate. On Christmas Day, men stood up out of their trenches, and wished each other a Merry Christmas. He saw the soldiers go over to the enemy side, and vice versa, and mingle. They shook hands, smiled, and talked freely among each other. Rafe sighed happily. Maybe it would be over now. He sank into the mud and curled up in peace for that one day. The guns woke him up the next morning, however._

Ava screamed and screamed. The sight was horrible to her eyes and her ears. This was the most horrible memory yet. Why would it show her this? Why? Her heart broke for the families that had lost members in the war. She knew what that felt like with the scare with Noah. Her heart broke even more with Rafe. He had looked so happy at the peaceful moment. Humans were truly good and bad mixed into one. She wished she could take it all back from him.

Rafe felt her distress somehow this time and tried to pass along comfort to Ava as well as call her to him. He tugged on the bond, not knowing whether she could feel him or not.  _Ava? Love? I'm here. I'm here._  He glanced at Sorren, who wove her magic over Ava, trying to find her as well. Between them both, something had to work, didn't it?

Ava continued to cry. Why wasn't she waking up? She wanted up! Something was keeping her under, watching the war play out in front of her, and she couldn't do anything but cry and scream. Instead she was forced to watch it over and over again.

Sorren glanced at Ava and shoved Rafe off of her. She cancelled the search magic and started pouring in healing magic instead. Something was going wrong. Either it was Ava's body, or the memory was too distressing. Either way, Ava was going too deep and needed help.

"There must be something I can do!" Rafe snapped helplessly. He stared at the lifeless mate in front of him… the only way he knew she was still there was her breathing and rapid fluttering of her eyes. He searched the bond and slammed into the other side, seeking his mate. He got frustrated with the lack of results and flooded in good things, happy things, anything he could think of that might help. Either it would get her out of this memory altogether or at least she might be able to find him. He was desperate and called down deep inside,  _AVA!_

Ava jerked, sitting up suddenly, with a scream escaping her lips. She panicked and gasped for air as she sobbed.

Arms encircled her, and a familiar warm chest was pressed into her body, and her head was pushed into a muscular shoulder.  _Ava… Ava… you had us worried. So much. You were too deep that time. Did you get stuck? What happened?_

"Death… so much… death," she gasped through sobs. Her body shook hard and she continued, "Over and over… not stopping… too much death."

Sorren looked confused, but Rafe understood. "You saw one of the wars. Yes. So much death and destruction. I know, Ava. I… it was hard to be brave." He cuddled her to him, and rocked her like a baby back and forth, lipping at her hair and neck. He sighed as he remembered those terrible days. It was not something he talked about much. To anyone.

"Noah," she croaked out after a while. She hoped he understood that she was asking if her brother went through this.

Rafe knew perfectly well what she was asking. He sighed and rubbed her back again. He was honest, "Some, yes. Not like I did, but yes. He saw battle, yes. Remember Abby rescuing him? He was… the only survivor of that unit. Who wasn't blown up was shot. I had to have a long talk with her too… she felt so guilty that she couldn't save anymore. We didn't tell you… but that's what happened then. And we both did the same thing. We got our shit together and went back into the fray once again. It was… our duty." He was quiet and solemn as he spoke, still rocking Ava.

Ava cried for him. She cried for her daughter. She cried for her brother. She cried for the violence and the loss of so many lives. Her heart hurt and broke. She had never liked stuff like this. Knowing that the people that meant most to her had gone through this hurt her more than anything.

He let her cry into his shoulder and murmured sweet nothings to his mate.  _I know. I know. It's hard, Ava. It's why I don't talk about it much. Or Noah. But we did talk to each other about it. I helped him. And, surprisingly, he helped me._ He hugged her again as if he could never let go, and his breath hitched slightly over the memories.  _I met so many wonderful people during that time though, Ava. As many bad people there were… the good was also… easier to find._

Ava was desperate to say something and the only thing that came out was,  _I can't even get mad at you for sleeping around._

That made Rafe snort. He hadn't been expecting that one.  _Heh… oops again? But yes, that helped too._ He smiled into her hair and kissed it softly. She seemed to be calming down a bit. Again he told her,  _It's okay. It really is, Ava. I love you so much. I am glad you never got to see that in real life. I would have been so scared for you. But you're here with me, at this time. And I love you. I love you._

When Ava calmed down and stopped crying, she curled into Rafe and said silently,  _Can we just go somewhere around here privately? Just the two of us? I...I'm scaring Lio and I don't like that. I want you. I need you. My mate._

 _Hmm,_  Rafe pondered that.  _I suppose we could. Obviously, Sorren's magic isn't helping find you… though she did heal whatever was going on in the loop. The trouble is this is an ancient magic._  Rafe sighed guiltily, feeling this was all his fault. If he hadn't touched the stupid necklace…. or better yet, suggested that Ava wear it… this wouldn't be happening! It was his fault.

Ava cocked her head at him, sensing that something was bothering him, but didn't say anything just yet.  _How about we go to that old willow tree we went to after the Sorren incident?_

Perking up at that, Rafe smiled at her, "Yeah, I like that. Alright, we'll do it. We're not too far away from Sorren should we need her. And it's still private. You come up with the best ideas, love." Rafe leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, then told her, "I'll go tell them that. You pack up, and I'll be back to help you." Another kiss, and Rafe went down to tell Sorren and Lio.

"So, guys, we feel like we need some… privacy to deal with this thing." Rafe explained to them as he stood in the kitchen. "It's my magic that's causing this, and I appreciate your help, both of you, but I think this is my thing. However, we won't be far. A slingshot, practically." He smiled as he ruffled Lio's hair and nodded at Sorren.

The witch sighed, and softly told him, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help more. But I'm glad you won't be far. You come back the instant you do need help, okay?" She sighed again at Rafe's nod, and went back to stirring her potion tiredly.

Ava came down all packed up and gave Lio a tight hug. "Everything will be fine. I promise you."

Lio curled his fingers into his mom's clothes and nodded softly. Kissing his temple, Ava pulled away and turned to Sorren with red stained eyes, "Thank you for trying to help. I appreciate it."


	10. Chapter 10

Rafe waited until Sorren had hugged Ava before he led her out of the house. The place he had in mind was a bit of a walk, but they both could do with that. Besides, what if they flew and Ava fell? Walking was the way to go, even if, as he had bragged to Ava multiple times, he hadn't dropped her yet. Finally, they found the willow tree, and Rafe couldn't help jumping under it and rolling around as a puppy in the long fronds that trailed down. He just felt like it, that was all.

Ava settled down and just watched him. She was lost in her thoughts about everything and didn't notice that Rafe had come up to her.

He poked his little puppy nose into her hand and wagged a small tail.  _Hey, this form look familiar to you? Me against eight others?_ He yapped, not thinking how adorable he looked, but only wished to cheer up his mate.

Ava gave a weak laugh and nodded. "You are adorable. Have I told you that?"

_Is this the part where you coo over me like a baby? Then… yes, you have. Hmph._

"Yes," Ava smiled fondly at him. "But excuse me if I don't today. I'm just… tired."

 _Oh,_  was all he said. He squirmed into Ava's lap then and settled down after licking her hands and face for a moment.  _Snuggles, then?_ Rafe wagged his tail again with a doggy smile as he pushed into her body and made himself perfectly comfortable.

"Snuggles," she whispered as she hugged him hard. She didn't know what she'd do without him here. And she was so glad he  _was_  here.

Turning his head to look up at his mate, Rafe whined slightly in worry,  _Are you alright? I know that last one was bad to see. Worse to experience. But you have seen a lot of my good memories too. That's life, I guess. The good with the bad. And I have to say… there's been more good than bad. Especially since you've come into my life, my mate._

"Have I really? Sure, I've seen good memories, bad memories, and memories I would rather have not seen or known at all.. .but I feel helpless watching them," Ava told him softly, stroking his fur.

Agreeing, Rafe mused,  _Yeah, that must suck. You sure there's no way you can interact? Pick up objects, anything? Or maybe there's a light or something to walk towards? Or a specific person, other than me? I don't know. But there must be something that cracks it. Can you feel me tugging at you?_  Rafe knew it was a lot of questions, but he really wanted answers to solve this.

Ava sighed and answered, "No, I can't interact or pick up anything. I only follow you and your actions. I can faintly feel you sometimes. There's always a light before and sometimes after."

This was puzzling indeed. Rafe thought it over for a long time, trying to put the puzzle pieces together in different ways. Finally he asked,  _In these… memories… are you wearing your necklace?_

Ava paused and wrinkled her nose up in thought. "I think so? I don't really pay attention to myself."

_Well, next time, have a look. Maybe you can take it off there if you're wearing it. Maybe not. Or… I don't know… try again with me. If you feel me, tug on me. Or do it at the same time as you going over and touching the memory me. I'm just throwing ideas around, love._

"I know you are. I appreciate it, I really do, but can we stop talking about it for now? I need a distraction from all of this," Ava admitted.

Rafe sneezed, then started wagging his tail furiously.  _Well… only one way I know for sure about "distractions". And only fair… I got it last time and you didn't. So…._ he trailed off with an impish look, even in puppy form.

"You know that makes you look even more adorable, right?" She said with a bit of a coo in her voice.

Huffing at her, Rafe decided it was high time to move. If she was gonna start cooing at him… well then. He scrambled off Ava's lap, and went human this time. "Alright, how's this for size, then?" he said as he mock glared at her.

"Not as adorable but it'll have to do," she said with a grin.

"So… yes or no to my suggestion?" Rafe moved right along to to business matters. He trailed a hand over Ava's arm then from her foot up to her thigh. He watched carefully Ava's expression, and gave his own grin as he started feeling excited already.

"Yes," she gasped slightly from his touch. She should be used to it after so many years together but it still made her feel like a young girl again.

Pinching her cheek lightly, Rafe teased, "You're pink already, love. That's… oh what's the word you used earlier?  _Adorable_. Yup. Totally." He laughed as he gently shoved her down, liking his own joke quite a lot.

"Funny, you're hilarious," Ava huffed slightly as she grabbed him and pulled him down on her.

Rafe needed no more than that to start the makeout session. Then he made passionate love to Ava. It felt so good in more ways than one. He felt the worry slip away in between thrusts and moans. She was his mate, and his love always blossomed every time they did this. And… sometimes he still couldn't believe it. She was his. She was his mate. And he loved nothing more than to make love to her, and let her feel his own love.

Ava cried softly at her release and buried her face into his shoulder. It was gone. All gone. The worry, the pain,the stress. She was content and happy now.  _I love you._

The soft reponse:  _Always and forever._

Ava was content for the silence between them. It was only when he went to move out of her at last, she asked,  _Stay human?_

 _Of course._  Rafe replied as he moved next to his mate. He traced her jaw with a finger as he propped up on an elbow. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to find you for my mate." He paused then smirked, "I have lots of treasure, especially in that box. But this…" he poked her playfully, "Is my favourite one."

Giggling, she swatted at his fingers and asked impishly, "So I can fit into a box now? I'm glad to know that I'm your favourite."

Huffing at her with a smile on his own face, "Yup. You're my favourite. And there's only one other girl who comes close." He put on a totally innocent look with that sentence. Then finished it, "Abigail."

Ava laughed loudly now and snuggled in closer. "Oh? I have to compete with my own daughter… I think I can handle that. If you can handle Lio coming into a close second to you."

Rafe laughed and tweaked Ava's nose, "Yup, I think I can deal with that. I think so." He winked at her, then told her, "Remember when we first mated? That was… interesting. Both of us injured, you a virgin, and out somewhere in the Outback. But seems… typical of me. I wouldn't change a thing. Except I do wish it wasn't in Jason's hut. Oh well. It worked out, didn't it?" He pulled her in closer, lost in fond memories.

"I don't regret anything that has happened to us. I guess we should thank Rolfe in a way. If he hadn't shown up… then I don't we would have ever mated," Ava mused softly.

"No? Really? I think it would have happened in some way or another. But I'm glad we didn't wait too much longer. Just means I got some extra years in with you. Totally worth it." Rafe gave Ava a hearty kiss for that one. That was his only wish… that he had met Ava earlier. As in earlier in his life, that is.

Ava sensed this and asked him softly, "Rafe? Earlier you were upset about this situation with me, weren't you? It's not your fault. I was the one that wanted the necklace on because it is part of your family. I don't regret or learning more about you. Even all the horrible stuff I see."

A deep sigh, and Rafe replied, "I do feel like it was my fault. I kept the thing, didn't I? Yeah, it was part of my… heritage, but I don't really need that. They live inside of me. And it makes me feel bad when I see you suffering because of me." Rafe nuzzled her neck a bit before continuing, "But at the same time, I'm glad you are seeing interesting things. Things I had trouble explaining." He nibbled her ear out of interest as he sighed again.

Ava turned her head to kiss him as she sent out love and reassurance to him through the bond.  _I know. And I know there were difficult things that either you couldn't have explained well… or that I'd be willing to listen to._ She lipped at his neck to let him know she really was okay.

Rafe liked that a lot, and snuggled into her more. Though he did have a question in a very innocent tone, "So… am I more of a bad boy or less than you expected, Ava? I mean you haven't… oh never mind." He grinned and sent back love to her in the bond as well.

"You are you."

"I am me? What does that mean?" he snorted and chuckled softly. "I guess that means you're you too. Even if you can be a…" he stopped suddenly. Oh no. He wasn't going to get tripped up again. Her and Sorren both were enough drama.

"If I can be a what?" she asked with a dangerous tone. "What I meant is that you are always going to be yourself. In your memories and right here. Though you have gotten a bit better since meeting me."

Rafe cocked his head at her warily, but then relaxed. "A bit? I thought I was a  _lot_  better! Though I knew as soon as you were friends with Sorren… I was doomed. Absolutely doomed." He put on a totally gloomy expression, even though he was teasing. Sort of.

"Humph. Idiot."

"Vixen."

Grinning, she poked him, "I would rather be a vixen than an idiot."

Smirking at his mate, he countered, "At least I know how to trim those claws, kitten."

"I am not a kitten!"

"Are so." He poked her nose and pulled imaginary whiskers.

Huffing, she glared but her eyes were dancing with life and humor. She purred softly and gently scratched at his chest,  _Fine, I guess so. As long as I'm your only kitten. And vixen._

Snorting, Rafe told her,  _I was about to say I do got another kitten, but… the vixen part ruins it. True. You're my only vixen. Love ya._

_Love you too._

Rafe finished that little friendly argument with another kiss, but they were both smiling against each other. At last Rafe pulled away with a sigh of contentment. "You're cute, you know. I remember you as that four year old I met… and knocked over… but I wonder what you looked like before. I mean, some babies look weird. Not that you look weird. I just wanted to know… oh you know what? I gotta stop digging holes. Seriously." He slapped his own face and shook his head.

"Are you asking what I looked like as a baby?" Ava asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Something like that? Your mom wasn't the type to show off baby pics of the three of you. Maybe if she liked me better, but oh well. I should have asked Noah or Callie, but I never thought of it at the time," Rafe replied thoughtfully.

"I look a bit like Abby did. The pudginess and roundness but everything else was you. Oh except the hair," Ava replied softly.

"Hmm," Rafe tried to imagine that. "Trying to see you as a chubby baby. Somehow… I like." He laughed and said, "Forgive an old shapeshifter his musings. I love you no matter what." He brushed a light kiss on her forehead with eyes twinkling.

"That's good. I'll show you a picture one day of the three of us as babies. You'll have a good laugh," Ava remarked.

"Yeah? Then I look forward to that." Rafe nodded then curled up against her again. "How are you feeling? I'm hoping sex is a magic cure all…" he trailed off with a grin.

"If it is then you can only use it on one person," Ava huffed. Though she smiled at him the next moment and admitted, "I'm feeling better. More relaxed and less stressed. I am tired though."

Rafe grunted as he shifted position, and automatically pulled Ava to his chest. "I don't know why you like this so much, but feel free to use your free pillow, my lady." He smiled down at her and moved her hair out of his way.

"I like it because we're sharing everything with each other. I love listening to your heartbeat and feeling your chest move as you breath. It reminds me that you're here, you are mine, and that we love each other," she murmured sleepily.

 _Hmm. I like that. Go to sleep, love. I love, always and forever. And if you slip away from me, don't forget to try the things we talked about. And I'm not going to move, okay? See if you can hear my heartbeat then. Anything to guide you back,_ Rafe told her, slightly worried that it would happen, but then again, accepting that it could. At least they had a few ideas to try. And he wouldn't leave her.


	11. Chapter 11

_An iron grey wolf with silver streaks romped in a meadow. He looked quite familiar, and trotting into the field was another wolf, a snow white one. Rafe wagged his tail as soon as he saw the grey, and instantly gave a play bow. He and the grey tumbled together, yapping happily, tails wagging furiously, licking each other to death._

_Rafe nipped the grey on the ear, then started running away merrily. The other wolf barked loudly, and gave chase. They ran through the forest, dashed into a meadow, stopped and barked at each other, then madly jumped a creak before bolting through the grass on the other side. When he had at last caught Rafe, then it was the shapeshifter's turn to chase._

_When Rafe had successfully run the grey down, they looked like they were getting into a fight, but Ava could tell it was just play. There were bared teeth, terrible snarls, snaps, and once in a while one would roll the other over. They'd rear up on their hind legs and go at each other with fangs. The thing that gave it all way that this "fight" was not serious was the fact that the two wolves were wagging their tails off almost. At last, after some more rough games, Rafe finally changed shape into a leopard and leaped up into a tree, huffing cheerfully._

_The wolf stopped, cocking his head up at Rafe, then turned in to his human form. He crossed his arms at Rafe, and shook his head, "Really, Rafe? Cheater!"_

_Snorting, Rafe turned human too, and sat on his branch, "Of course! You were pulling my fur, Rolfe! And you know the ladies like my fur…"_

Ava snorted and shook her head in amusement. That was something Rafe would never change from. Though she hoped that she was the only lady in his life right that touched his fur in the way he was suggesting.

_Rafe and Rolfe traded friendly insults to each other before the shapeshifter finally jumped down. Of course he tackled Rolfe immediately, and it was another free for all, human style this time. At last, they panted tiredly, laughing. "It's good to see you, Rolfe," Rafe warmly told his friend. "Where have you been since the last time?"_

" _Oh, I went to Egypt to have a look at the pyramids," Rolfe told him with a grin._

" _The pyramids, Rolfe, or the sphinxes? Or those half naked ladies in…" Rafe trailed off with a smirk, even when he got a smack._

_Rolfe mock glared at him, then shrugged. The shapeshifter knew him too well. He was a lone wolf, and quite willing to not have a mate at the moment. He had never met the right one yet. This is where he and Rafe got along. Neither wanted one. Both were happy. And he felt he was like a brother to Rafe, since they agreed on so many things. So Rolfe suggested, "Hey, wanna into town and… have a look around?"_

_Rafe's eyes gleamed and he grinned, "For sure. I found this strip club where… oh man. You'll just have to see it to believe it." He punched Rolfe's shoulder in a friendly way, and laughed when the werewolf's eyes lit up at that idea._

_The next thing Rolfe asked was, "So, if you get a girl, and I get one… we doing our own thing, or we sharing? Threesome? Foursome?"_

_Amber eyes locked on his face in amusement. "That open are ya? Well... " Rafe scrunched up his face in thought. Then he laughed and nodded, "Okay. How's this? We do them. If they want, we can either trade with each other, or share them all. Sound like a plan?"_

" _You got it, buddy!" Rolfe laughed too, and the two turned back into wolves to trot the distance to the city before they went back to human again. Rafe wanted to fly to the club, but Rolfe said, "No fair! You'd get there before me. And you are_ _ **not**_   _claiming them all. We are taking a taxi."_

_Now Rafe was curious. "A taxi? What's that?"_

_Snorting, Rolfe demonstrated by stepping to the corner and raising a hand. It wasn't long before a car pulled up, and he shoved Rafe into the back seat. He told the driver where to go, and grinned at his friend. "This, Rafey boy, is a taxi. They drive you wherever you wanna go."_

" _Huh," Rafe looked around. It wasn't often he was in a car, and this was an interesting concept. He wrinkled his nose up a bit at the myriad scents back here, and complained silently,_ It stinks in here, Rolfe. I smell… gross stuff. Human… ew.

I know, Rafe, but just bear with it for now, okay? Totally worth it,  _Rolfe replied with humour gleaming in his eyes. It wasn't often he got to teach the shapeshifter something. And this outing… promised to be fun. Something they both did well._

Ava rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Boys and their other heads," she muttered to herself. Since there was no point in getting mad at past events she settled down and watched the rest.

_The scene opened again to the two friends in a play park. scuffling about. They were both in a good mood, and Rafe teased, "So, your girl liked me better, didn't she? That blonde hair now..." he laughed as he ducked under Rolfe's punch, but the werewolf countered, "You insulted yours. If it wasn't up to me, you wouldn't have gotten that foursome and gotten laid again."_

_That got him a tackle to the ground, but it was in good fun. Then Rafe cocked his head at the playground and pointed, "Hey! Have you ever tried some of that stuff the kids play on? No one is there now…"_

_Rolfe looked and grinned. He yanked Rafe to the merry-go-round play structure. He told him to "hang on like hell" and started to spin the thing. Then he jumped on and hung on for dear life. The "winner" would be whoever managed to stay on the longest. It turned out to be Rafe, by only a few seconds, as they both flew off one right after the other, laughing and turning wolf, trying to run in dizziness. They bumped into everything and each other!_

_Next to try was the geodesic dome. Rafe managed it quite easily in his cat shape, even if Rolfe accused him of cheating. The werewolf insisted on doing it in human form, and watched with a smirk as Rafe had quite a bit more trouble with that. Then the two creatures got more confident and started trying to shove each other off the top, snorting and laughing while they were at it._

_The only thing that didn't work well was the animal bouncy rides. There was a horse and a lion one in the playground, and Rolfe took the lion. He bounced once, and since he was a grown man, the springs bent the side, threw him to the ground, and sprang back up. Rafe was on the ground laughing at Rolfe, who spat out sand. "Alright, shapeshifter. You do better than that!" he challenged._

_Rafe was more than agreeable. He carefully lowered himself on the horse, and started to bounce slowly. It almost worked. Unfortunately for him, the horse reacted the same, the springs flopping Rafe to the ground. Even more unfortunate was that one of the handles caught Rafe's clothes, and when it sprang back up, Rafe yelled loudly in pain and clutched his groin, rolling over. Now it was Rolfe's turn to laugh hysterically at Rafe, even though he totally sympathized with him. Rafe looked ready to murder him, but it was all fun and games._

_When the shapeshifter had recovered, they turned into animals again, and ran off, shoulder to shoulder. Off again to another adventure, whatever that might be. Maybe they'd stay together, maybe not. But for today, and tomorrow, the two best friends were together._

Ava jerked awake in surprise at the sudden tug. She blinked Rafe, then started to laugh. "At least this one was happier. You boys were scamps, the both of you," she told him with a smile.

"Happier? Well, I'm happy that you're back! It didn't seem as bad this time, love," Rafe told her with a gentle kiss on her temple. He studied her carefully and added, "I tugged, and you snapped awake. I'm not sure how that tug was different than the ones I did before." He mused while cocking his head, puzzled, but also patient. She'd tell him when she was ready, and he dropped another kiss on her head as he wrapped arms around her.

"Maybe it was because we were connected deeper this time than all the rest?" She mused softly. Then her eyes softened and she snuggled in deeper, "He was like Julie is to me, wasn't he?"

 _Who, love? Julie's your best friend through thick and thin. He…?_  Rafe looked down at his mate, confused.

"Rolfe. He was your Julie. Your best friend through thick and thin."

Rafe blew out a sharp breath and hugged Ava tighter. In a quiet voice, he replied, "Yes, he was. We went through a lot together. Adventures, girls, pranks, you name it. We were close. And then… Cassandra happened. I wish he had told me about her. I would have stayed the fuck away from her."

Ava pressed a kiss to his neck,  _I'm sorry, Rafe. He should have told you and you should have had better control. It was a two way street._

Sighing again, Rafe replied,  _Yes, it was. We were both at fault. And as you found out, both sides still harbour… grudges. Cassandra's son… whom I killed for you because he took you away… yet…_ Rafe leaned his head on Ava and stopped speaking for a moment, gathering his thoughts.  _Yet… I left Logan alive. Sometimes I wonder. Maybe I should still have destroyed him and the others. I'm still not sure I did the right thing._

"You did do the right thing! The gods may have been merciless but they did show mercy now and then. You are better than them, Rafe, and letting the wolves live proves that you are more human than they are. Than you ever thought. Never doubt that, okay?" Ava told him softly with pleading eyes.

Rafe sucked in a breath and nodded. He looked away to the distance, again sorting out the jumble of emotions inside him. The only thing he did say in response was first to hug his mate tightly to him, but the inward voice was very, very quiet.  _I… I miss him._

"I know and that's okay."

The shapeshifter smiled softly at Ava's understanding. It was because of her that he had managed to destroy his… well, enemy at that point. She had given him the strength to do that. But still… Rafe shook his head, and decided to forget that part. Instead he tried to lighten things up and say,  _Well? I do anything… untowards or embarrassing?_

"Yeah. A foursome? Really? The one stripper wasn't enough for you?" She asked as she poked his chest with a small huff.

Now he grinned sheepishly, "I genuinely hope you didn't actually see that. But, ah… I did say that Rolfe and I shared a lot. And… uh… that included girls?"

"How does a foursome even work!? I mean we've done a… uh… with Sorren the once. But only for Lio's sake!" Ava tried to ask and defend herself at the same time.

Rafe laughed, and his eyes were full of amusement. "Easy. Two go together, and instead of kissing each other you either… uh… pleasure someone else, or… er… there's a few combinations, actually." His grin became bigger at the look on Ava's face with this explanation.

"I don't understand." She said after a few minutes trying to figure it out but not getting anything.

Snorting, Rafe was going to try again with the explanation, but then stopped. His eyes gleamed with mischief, and instead, sent her a picture.

"Oh," was all she said with a big, deep flush.

Rafe was laughing pretty hard by this point, and poked those cheeks of hers. "You're not even pink.  _Beyond_  pink. That is red like a tomato." He cranked up the tease factor and innocently said, "That mean you're interested or..?"

"I… umm… maybe? Someday when I'm sure about us… yeah, I would give it more thought," she muttered in embarrassment, hoping he'd drop it now.

Snickering, Rafe leaned in for another kiss.  _You're so cute when you're embarrassed. Super cute. By the way, did Lio ever figure out our little… deal with Sorren?_

"That one deal. No more, right?" Ava asked seriously.

 _Of course, love,_  Rafe replied with a smile. He knew she just wanted to double check.  _Didn't answer my question, though._

"Yes, he did. No thanks to your daughter."

That made Rafe laugh incredulously. Of course. Abby had figured it out, likely from their scents all mixed together. Smart cookie. And naturally blabbed it all to Lio. "Well… she's like me sometimes love, loving to see trouble." After a moment, Rafe sat up and now accused, "Hey, wait a second! How come when she does something you don't like, she's  **my** daughter?"

"Because that's normally something you would do that I don't like." Her response was easy and truthful.

"And when she's as stubborn as hell and I can't talk sense into her, she's your kid," Rafe shot back.

"Fine."

He huffed, and then pondered the other kid. "And Lio, well, he's a lot like you. But…" Rafe now grinned. "He does use the word 'it' to refer to vampires like I do."

"I wonder what happened to his parents with them? Two powerful wizards against a couple vampires? Wouldn't the magic users win?" Ava asked after smacking Rafe.

"Not necessarily. Some vampires have magic of their own. Especially if they were wizards turned vampire. That happens sometimes. I do wonder who they are though, and if I did kill them. Most vampires stay away from me, though I have killed a few. Like the one in…" Rafe stopped there, realizing he almost said that he'd met up with one during the last trip he and Ava had made, and he just didn't tell her about it. Maybe she wouldn't notice.

Ava narrowed her eyes and asked deadly calm, "Like the one in where, Rafe?"

Damn. She was a sharp as a tack, his mate. Rafe sighed, but found no reason to lie to her. "Like the one in Munich."

"When and why did you meet up with a vampire in Munich?" The question had a sharp edge to it that warned him his answer better be good or else.

He looked nervously at her for a moment, then sighed. "Well, you remember you went shopping, and I didn't want to go, and you were okay with that and you said to go hunting and I did and I went into the forest and I came across this creepy shack and the smell was strong and the vampire attacked and I fought him and I killed him then I went and cleaned up and came back?" Rafe strung all that out in one long rush, hoping it would do.

Ava was silent for a long while trying to figure out what he had told her. She was not happy when it all clicked into place. "You went hunting a vampire! You know that they can kill you, right?! Abby would have hated me if you had ended up dead!"

Amber eyes met hazel, and Rafe was apologetic as he said, "Well, I'm sorry. But do remember that I'm a very practiced fighter! It takes a lot to give me the slip! She wouldn't have killed me, love. Nah, not at all." He sounded quite confident, but still a bit nervous of his mate.

"She? You just called it an he in your story. Were you screwing a vampire?" She asked hurt. It wasn't like him to mix up genders unless he didn't want to tell her something.

"What?! No! Ew!" Rafe protested with a wrinkled nose. "He… she…  **it**! It was… uh… there was… ugh. I'm already in trouble. Drop it?" he asked very sweetly.

"No, we're not dropping it! Were or weren't you with a women?" Ava snapped.

Groaning in frustration, Rafe replied honestly, "No, I wasn't. Okay, you wanna know. There were two. A male, whom I smelled right off and destroyed. And a… female. I think his… uh… his little daughter." He braced for Ava's next words with a wince.

"You...killed...a innocent...child?" She asked in whisper of horror.

Defending himself, Rafe pointed out, "It was a vampire! A dangerous creature!"

"It was a child!" Ava cried out. "It's like someone killing Abby or Lio because they're dangerous creatures!"

Rafe shook his head to clear it of  _that_  mental image. Now he went a bit stubborn. "But it would have turned others! It was already being taught that! It needed to be…" he didn't want to use the word "destroyed" seeing that Ava was already upset at him. So he tried to think of a nicer term other than "killed." What he came up with was "to be put down."

"Put down? Put down like some rabid animal?" Ava hissed through tears. "You haven't changed. Everytime I think you do… you go and prove to me that you're the same monster as before."

"Ava…" Rafe blew out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them, saying quietly, "I know I can be a ruthless creature at times. I am capable of the deepest love for you. It also means the well sinks down to the deepest hate too. It's… well. It's hard to explain. Both are there, and I've long since… accepted that. Rolfe was the same. It's how we could go from one to the other."

"You killed a child! That is the lowest of lows," was the only thing she said as she stood up.

Rafe watched her storm off, and sighed. He'd done put his foot in it again, hadn't he? He wondered if he should go after her, because of the memory thing. But somehow, he knew she needed time. And besides, he was learning to tell right away, even from a distance, if she left him to the memories.

The shapeshifter curled up in a fox form, trying to think. Then he got an idea, stood up, and started trotting back to Sorren's. He wanted to ask his son something. It might be late, the moon shining already by the time he got there, but it wouldn't matter. He didn't want Sorren involved. He made his way to the correct room and curled up besides Lio. After studying him a moment, Rafe poked him gently, saying,  _Lio? Wake up. I need to ask you something._

Lio stirred and blinked at his father, "Dad? Is mom alright? Does she need Sorren?"

Shaking his fox head, Rafe replied,  _She's fine. No, we don't need Sorren, and before you ask, I can feel her. She's okay. No… it… uh, something came up in our conversations. And I just wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind your old man waking you up._

"Okay? What's up?" he asked curiously as he sat up in interest.

 _Well, with… the wolves and the whole thing that happened. Um, and Cole. Do you… hate me for it? Or have you forgiven me? Or…_  he trailed off in a bit of embarrassment now.

Lio studied him and answered, "At first I hated you. They didn't… he didn't do anything bad to you. He even saved Abby's life and you killed him for saving her. That was wrong of you. But then… you showed kindness and mercy to them. That lessened it and I still haven't fully forgiven you."

Rafe switched his tail from one side to the other and sighed.  _I understand. I… I know I can be heartless at times. And… it's not easy, Lio. I just wanted to know how you felt._  Rafe hesitated a little and looked at him seriously.  _Your mother is furious at me right now because she found out that I killed two vampires. Bad enough, but one was a child vampire. Now, I know you hate them too, for what they did to your parents. But… should I have…?"_ He was treating Lio as an equal with this conversation, a man to man talk, and being serious about it all.

Lio was uncertain. He hated vampires for what they had taken away from him, but they had given him something better in return. He had learned from his mom to never judge a person based on their species. Which is why he asked quietly, "Did she attack you or did you assume she would?"

Rafe turned human at last, and sat next to Lio. He ran his hand through his hair as was his habit. "She…" he paused, remembering. "She wasn't very old. I'm not sure what happened there, because they're not usually children when they get turned. But she saw me kill her father, and uh… she… took a kitchen knife and tried to stab me with it. I… I didn't need much else." He looked down at the patterned blanket and traced it with his fingers.

"She was only trying to protect herself," Lio whispered in realization. It was something he had done a lot with mom when he had thought she had been danger. "I… the male… did he attack you first?"

That Rafe could say with certainty, "He did."

"I would have given the child a chance. You could have given her to mom's friends. The ones that are vampires. They would have risen her right for mom's sake." Lio said softly, keeping his eyes on his hands, hoping that his dad wouldn't be mad at him for his answer.

Rafe looked at his son, and had to softly chuckle, "You're like your mother. You're always willing to see the good side." He sighed and agreed, "I guess I should have done that. You're right." He smiled again and said, "Thanks for listening in the middle of the night, son." Then Rafe remembered another thing that he wanted to say. Might as well if they were having midnight talks. "I'd forgotten… but your mom saw the right memory, even if I'd forgotten it." He trailed off, thinking, not realizing he'd stopped talking.

"I don't understand you this late at night. What are you saying, dad?" Lio asked in sleepy confusion.

Snapping back to the present, Rafe looked at Lio, and shook his head, "Right, sorry. I felt I owed you an… explanation of why I was so… er… pissed when I found out you were a warlock. I'm quite happy with it now, Lio, I want you to understand that. But there was a reason. You see…" Rafe watched to make sure Lio was listening. "In my past, the first time I met up with a… really bad warlock… he wanted my treasure box. And he thought I stole his granddaughter. He… he strung me up with ropes in a room with blocking magic. And he tortured me. I was still young then. And that had… gone into my subconscious, I guess. That's why I was mad. But I shouldn't have been. And I trust you. You've been nothing but good, Lio."

"Thanks Dad. I try my best," he said sleepy. "Hey, dad? Mom's right. You should keep an open mind. It makes you feel good."

"Okay," Rafe smiled as he stood up. He'd kept the kid up long enough. Sorren was going to wonder why he wouldn't wake up in the morning. Pulling the covers up to Lio's ears, Rafe dropped a gentle kiss on the boy's head. "Thank you, Lio. You've helped this old shapeshifter alot."

"Love you, dad."

"Me too." Rafe patted Lio's shoulder, and watched him for a moment fondly. Then he flew out and back to the willow tree.


	12. Chapter 12

Ava sighed softly as she watched the stars. She knew that Rafe hated vampires, it was a well known fact that he had made very clear to her multiple times, but he didn't have to kill a child. Innocent or not it was still a child and killing children was cruel. The thought made her feel sick to her stomach after she heard it. It was unfair of Rafe to kill the girl and even more unfair for him to keep it from her.

She knew that he had been protecting her, that if she hadn't known then this fight wouldn't have happened, but she didn't like it when he kept stuff away from her. It made her feel like she was back home with her parents again. However, she shouldn't have exploded like that at him. That was wrong of her and she would apologize to him after it. "Stupid shapeshifter. Stupid me," she muttered to herself.

Rafe trotted slowly and carefully, sniffing softly for his mate. He wasn't sure what she would do to him now. Suddenly nervous, he padded towards her in his Shepherd shape, tail tucked under. But his love for her and the love for Lio made him approach just as she said that. Rafe tilted his head and tried to be cheerful,  _That's me, alright. I am stupid. You got that right._

"I'm not talking to you in your animal form about something this serious. I need to see your face," Ava stated without looking at him.

That made the shapeshifter sigh, but he did turn human and paused, unsure of his mate. However, he said softly, "I'm listening."

Her jaw jumped as she swallowed her stubbornness. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. You were only trying to protect me and I reacted badly because I  _ **hate**_ being treated that way. It makes me feel like I'm back home living with my parents."

Rafe studied her, and sighed once again. "I know, and I'm sorry. I kept it from you because I know you hate that side of me. And I don't like showing it to you anyway. But you're right. I should have been honest with you. No matter what you said."

"You killed a little girl."

Blowing out a breath, Rafe had to admit, "I did." He paused, and said, "I should have brought her to you. For your… friends." Rafe looked at the ground, willing the hatred for those "friends" of hers down, because he knew that he really should have done it.

Ava looked at him in shock but was quick to mask it. "They would have helped her but you didn't give them the chance, or me. You just assumed like you did with the werewolves. This has to stop, Rafe." Ava sighed and rubbed her face.

After a moment, Rafe told her, "I went and had a talk with Lio. He… helped me. That kid of yours, Ava, is going to be a very wise man one day. I asked him if he hated me still for Cole. He doesn't. And although he hadn't forgiven me totally for it, he said he was starting to." Rafe echoed Ava's sigh and admitted, "I don't deserve him either."

At the mention of her son, Ava smiled softly. "Helios is wiser than I ever was and he has a heart of gold. His parents would be so proud of him," she said lovingly. "No, you don't deserve him, but he wants to be around you and he loves you. Gods know why after the way you treated him for years."

Giving a gentle snort, Rafe shrugged. "I know. He's the one who said I should have given the child to you. It was alright to kill the male, since he did attack me first. But I agree with him, I could have handled the rest better. I'm sorry, love, for not including you. You signed up to be with me, for better or worse. You've seen all sides of me, even the ones I wish to hide. And by the gods you're seeing even more with that necklace. It wasn't right of me, love." Rafe stepped forward, hand outstretched in hope of holding one of hers, but he would understand if she refused.

"Thank you for admitting that," Ava said, knowing full well how hard that was for him. A smile creeped onto her lips as she reached for and held her mate's extended hand.

Giving a grateful smile, Rafe took another step forward and grasped both Ava's hands in his own warm ones. He looked into her hazel eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I love you. Always and forever. Until you get mad enough to murder me one day, that is." He winked impishly at her with that.

Ava gave a giggle along with a kiss. She squeezed his hands before dropping them and turning back to the willow tree, stating "Well, I'm going back to sleep. I'm rather tired."

"Do you want me near? As a pillow? Or otherwise? Or do you want me to stay away? I can graze nearby," Rafe offered with eyebrow raised.

"A pillow. Up to you how. I just want you near me," she replied sleepily.

Rafe waited until Ava had settled down in her sleeping bag before he crawled next to her. Undecided on whether he wanted to stay human or not, Rafe snuggled in close, until he eventually went into buck form, giving his back as something for Ava's pillow. He could nibble some grass from here. He'd sleep later. Right now he was too awake but every now and then he would lip at Ava's hair before musing over everything that had happened once again.

He had been chewing his cud thoughtfully when he felt a shift in Ava. Looking down at her, Rafe stared carefully. Then he nosed her. Shit. She wasn't just sleeping.  _Ava? Ava! Come back to me. Please, love._  He tried to creep down into the bond and find Ava somewhere in there. He wrapped himself into the bond tightly, waiting for the least sign she was there. There was no answer now, but he'd keep trying until there was.

Ava found herself drifting off into the light again, only this time before she could get very far, she felt another presence with her. She cocked her head at the familiar presence and reached out towards it in curiosity. It was only when she brushed against it that it hit her: Rafe. The presence was Rafe and she became more aware of herself. She latched onto him, letting him anchor her to the real word and him, before looking down at herself. She was still wearing the necklace, but to her frustration, found that she couldn't take it off when she gave it a tug. Huffing in annoyance now, she curled herself deeper into Rafe unsure if she should stay or go.

Rafe felt her as well, and tried to coax her back into the real world. But he could feel her, and that made him happy this time. Then he felt her attention slip away and sighed. He wondered what she'd see this time. Good? Bad? Well, it didn't matter. He was here for her, and with her.

_There were moans and panting noises, and a stylish room. When the memory cleared, Rafe sat up in bed, next to a woman. "Did you enjoy that, Mia?" He gave a sexy grin, but was already getting up and slipping out of bed._

" _I did, thank you. Now if only…" the brunette trailed off as she watched him dress again. "You've never settled down, have you? Why not?" she asked curiously._

_Rafe laughed and tweaked her nose, "Now, Mia, that is only for me to know. Now, I must go. Maybe I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe not. See which way the dice rolls, eh?" He brushed her lips and she impulsively reached up to kiss him. Ah. Mortal women. They were always unpredictable and interesting. But now was the time to go. He looked about the room, appreciating the colours and style. He'd make an effort to come back. She seemed lonely. But first, he was hungry and wished to fly._

_Things might have been okay if Mia knew he could shapeshift. But as it was, Rafe couldn't go through the window, even if one was open. He'd have to go downstairs the normal human way. He shrugged, but smiled at the pretty woman. He opened the door._

_And met her very angry husband holding a gun._

_Rafe stepped back in surprise, and Mia screamed, "Roy! No!"_

_But it was too late. Roy leveled his shotgun at Rafe and fired, striking the shapeshifter in the heart. Rafe gasped, staggered back a few steps, and fell. All his instincts fired at him at once. He knew he was gravely injured. He needed to get out. He needed to get to safety. Blood was already seeping out of his mouth, when he made a decision. He cursed as he went jaguar and leaped out of the window, not caring he was on the second story. He shattered the window, turned bird on the way to lessen the fall, and landed again in his human form. Then he lost his head, turned wild dog, and set off at a dead run, terrified. He would fall whenever his body said stop. Whenever that was, he didn't care at the moment._

Ava had screamed at the gunshot and the blood. Memories of blood flying when Rolfe had attacked her came to mind and she covered her eyes. She didn't want to see though he was going to get a stern talking to when she got back.

_Rafe finally fell in a nearby forest. He crawled under a tree and curled up, assessing his wound. He knew in a normal human, this would have been fatal. Then he grew so dizzy that he passed out._

_It seemed like a long time when he stirred slightly. Hands were running over him, someone was calling his name in a desperate tone. Rafe growled lightly as fingers probed his wound. Red hair floated in front of his face, then suddenly he felt the pull of magic around him. He panicked, striking out at whoever was making magic on him._

" _Rafe! Stop! It's okay!" He looked up at the familiar voice and saw Sorren. She'd come for him. Trying to speak, Rafe opened his mouth, but choked instantly on the blood in his throat. Sorren murmured, "I don't know what the hell you've done, but I'm taking care of you, okay?"_

_She had taken him back to her home, and told him firmly, "I know you said no magic. But if I leave this, it'll take forever for you to heal. This is too serious, Rafe." Not waiting for an answer, she cleaned his blood soaked body as best she could, but his wound was still pumping out more. Sorren sighed, deciding she had to fix that first. She wove a healing spell and Rafe felt something inside start to knit. Now he was racked with a coughing spasm that hurt with every hack. Sorren made him sit up, and he coughed for a long time, even with the spell. Finally something came up in his throat, and he spat out the bullet._

_Sorren cared for Rafe, and let the shapeshifter sleep, which is what he did most of the time. He curled up and slept for nearly the entire day. Every now and then she'd poke him awake for food and water. She hummed to him. She read to him. And he'd listen. He felt weak and drained, but he was glad for her company. But he didn't talk for once. It was just too hard._

_Rafe studied the witch and considered how she was taking care of him. He wanted to know how she'd found him. Why she was doing this for him. But he couldn't find the words. But it seemed Sorren understood. "No one could find you. You usually check in on one of us immortals, but when you got shot… I think you blacked out for a week. I looked and looked for you. I didn't know if you were dead. I used rare spells to help find you. And when I did… you were in a pool of blood. A literal pool." She sighed and stroked his black hair, running her fingers through it. and smiled, "I'm more than happy to help you, Rafael Valentine. You are my friend. My lover."_

_Rafe sighed deeply at her touch. It felt good. Familiar. And at last he spoke,_ Thank you.  _His inner voice sounded weak, but proud._  Thank you for this. You didn't need to. But I am happy you are here. I feel safe with you.

" _Oh Rafe. You are always safe with me." Sorren answered, dropping a soft kiss on his forehead, then down to his lips briefly. She didn't do it for long, knowing he was not up to that. But she had her shapeshifter with her for a while. And she was loving having him with her._

Ava felt a wave of jealousy hit her. Rafe had felt safe with Sorren? He had been happy that she had found him? Ava squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop the doubts from flowing into her. Of course he'd felt safe. He was so vulnerable, and he needed someone that cared about him to help him. Imagine if one of his enemies had - no she didn't want to think of that. He'd be dead. In that moment, she was so grateful to Sorren for being the one to find him. In one of his darkest hours, she'd been there. No wonder he loved her.

Again Rafe curled himself into the bond. He could just sense her, and that was more than before. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to bring her back to him. Maybe this time would work quickly. Rafe tried a big tug on the bond to see what would happen, and instead of panicking that she was gone, he sent along comfort to his mate. A feeling of peace and happiness to her. That she was his mate, and he'd do anything for her. She was his home.

Ava felt tears gather in her eyes at this realization. She was his home. That was one thing she could feel from Rafe. It was something she knew he had never said to anyone else. That made her feel safe in return and she tried to hold on to him more to come back.

_The scene wasn't done, as it now showed an unsteady Rafe, looking much better, but still weak and painful, trying to hobble around outside. Sorren dashed after him, exclaiming, "Rafael Valentine, what do you think you're doing up?! I told you that you needed to rest!"_

_But Rafe shook his head, "I must go, Sorren. I must go." He looked to the skies, the old pull taking over his body. He hated to be cooped and mucked over for so long. He wanted to leave._

_The witch gently grasped an arm, and firmly told him, "Rafe, you aren't anywhere near ready to go. Stop pushing yourself so hard! You're getting better! Slowly. You did get shot in the heart after all. Be patient."_

_He shoved her away with a wince. He'd been here long enough. He tried his animal forms, and switched to a unicorn. But the pain through the change racked him and he made a queer sound._ Damn. That bloody well hurt. I'm not going to be able to fly…

" _No, Rafe, you can't fly! That could kill your heart for good!" Sorren pleaded with him. "Come on, Rafe, turn back human? Please? For me?" She was getting frustrated. He was hard to handle. And he was starting to be pushy, a bit aggressive with her, or just plain stupid. She feared he was going to hurt himself, but he wasn't listening to her. "Rafe, baby, please. Stay. I love you. I want you to be okay."_

_Rafe did turn back human and stared at the witch. "Thanks?" he answered in confusion before turning back to look at the sky._

" _Don't you?" was the quiet question._

_Sighing, Rafe looked into her eyes again, and threaded a hand through her red hair. "Sorren… I… no." He was quick to brush a thumb over her lips. "I've never loved anyone. You are a friend. A lover. But more than that…" he trailed off again to look longingly into the distance._

Ava felt a twinge of sympathy as the memory faded. She did feel bad for the witch. She knew what it was like to have Rafe deny his feelings, but unlike her situation, Sorren's hadn't had a happy ending. And she definitely knew the witch's frustration on keeping an injured Rafe down. That was a battle she'd had so many times.

Rafe decided to try this again. He kissed her. It was odd doing that to Ava in this… vision thing. Made him feel like she was Sleeping Beauty. Well, that wasn't too far off.  _Hey, love. Sleeping Beauty? You are my beautiful princess. You coming back anytime soon?_

 _Rafe?_ Ava questioned to make sure that she was really awake.


	13. Chapter 13

Excited that she was with him again, Rafe kissed her harder and cradled her to him.  _Yup, that's me. How are you doing, love?_  He ran gentle fingers over her face and brushed the hair out of the way.

"I'm awake. I'm okay. Rafe, are you really, sure about us?" Ava asked softly. The doubts were bubbling up now and she didn't care how good at magic Sorren was or if they were only friends now. The fact was stuff had happened between him and Sorren that she would never be a part of. She'd accepted that. But still sometimes she needed to be absolutely  _sure_  of his choice.

Cocking his head at her, Rafe looked into Ava's eyes. His voice was gentle as he said, "Okay, obviously you saw me and Sorren. I can guess that much. What happened this time, love?"

"What happened was you did something really stupid. Then you went to Sorren and she made you feel "safe". Lio and Abby also see her as someone in the family… maybe I'm acting irrationally but sometimes I feel we should have kept the kids to ourselves."

Staring at her in confusion, Rafe tried to understand where Ava was coming from. "Ava, Sorren is the best teacher for him. He trusts her. They have a good bond to each other. And she's good to Abigail when she visits. My children are safe with her."

"Because she's taking my place as their mother and as your lover!" Ava snapped at him. "You feel safe with her. You care for her… you love her! Lio loves her and looks up to her! She has a better bond and love with my own daughter than I do with her! She's taking everything away from me…!"

"Ava." Rafe's voice was firm. "No matter how many times I went back to her… I never stayed. Nor did I want to. When we have our problems, I always want to stay with you. You are my family. My children are my family too. You are all my home. I always said I do not have a home, other than Olympus. True, I have no physical home that I truly call my own. Except one. Your arms. When I am with you, I feel completely safe. Yes, I said I felt safe with her. But I feel it with you more. My wife, Ava Valentine."

Ava snapped here eyes up to his blurry image. "What did you call me?" She whispered hoping she had heard him right.

A slow smile blossomed on Rafe's face. He kissed her temple, and repeated, "My wife. You call me your husband. You are my mate. Which is the same thing as my wife. The wife of my heart. Which Sorren never was, and never will be."

"You've never called me your wife before. Mate, love, honey… never wife."

Rafe was surprised at that, "Didn't I? I thought I did. Maybe it was only how I thought of you. I've thought like that for a very long time. I'm surprising myself that I never said it. I was sure I did." He shrugged sheepishly, "Must be me talking to myself. I do that quite often, you know."

"You think of me as your wife?" Ava asked slowly, not daring to get her hopes up. She had always thought that the words wife and husband scared him because of its tie to marriage. Which he said he could never do.

He answered quite easily, "Sure. You've taught me a lot, Ava. A lot of human terms. Guess that's one of them. And I love you. Always and forever."

Ava tackled him into a kiss.  _Always and forever, Rafe. I'm sorry. I just… I saw it and heard her tell you that she loved you… and I didn't want to you to regret your choices. I know you said that I was your choice, but when I see you with her… it seems so natural. But Rafe! Do you know how long I've wanted to hear that? But I never said because I didn't want to push you… always and forever, Rafael Valentine. My husband._

Rafe had grunted as he hit the ground again. But he laughed into her kiss and squirmed up again, wrapping his strong arms around his mate. Who knew it was so easy to keep her happy? Pulling out of the kiss, Rafe answered, "Sorren has told me plenty of times she loved me. It's nothing new. Lots of girls have said it. Only one mattered. I'll leave you to guess who that was."

"Abby."

Rafe smacked her for that, and amended, "Okay, fine.  _Two_  girls."

"Me?" was the teasing question.

"You got it!" Rafe's eyes twinkled at her answer. "And Sorren is… she's like an aunt to our children. She loves them, you know. You know with their… unique issues… Callie can't help them with. They do need another female figure other than their mother. Noah is amazing, but he's not always here, although when it matters most, he is here. Sorren is too, Ava," he tried to explain in a logical and gentle manner.

Ava frowned in thought and asked, "Are you saying that we are leaving Callie out too much? She wants to be involved in the kids' lives I know. "

Shaking his head, Rafe replied, "Nope. Callie is good with them, but she doesn't know that I or Abigail are shapeshifters, nor Lio a warlock. She can't help with that. And that's okay. She has… however… I must thank her for that… taught both of them this delicious cookie recipe. I must remember to ask one of the kids for cookies. I want those cookies…" Rafe mused.

"You and those cookies," Ava said fondly before pondering. "You're probably right. But I do wish you wouldn't dismiss Callie as an aunt. She teaches them far more about being human than Sorren ever could. In fact, last time you were quite rude to her." Now Ava crossed her arms and gave him a mild glare. "She is my sister after all. I'm still gonna be sticking up for her, you know."

Rafe sighed and gave himself a face palm. "You know what? Just kiss me and tell me I'm a stupid, idiot of a shapeshifter that you love as your husband and leave it at that?"

"You are not going to insult my siblings in front of me! So, no, I'm not going to leave it. You'd better be nicer next time," Ava told him firmly as she stood, going back to the house. She wanted to have a long talk with Lio. A proper catch up.

An ungodly screech came from something Ava tripped over along the way back to the house. Then a hurt huff from the tiger that emerged fully into the light as she fixed her green eyes on Ava. She sat down and curled her injured tail under her body with another huff.

"How in the fuck did a tiger get here?" Ava asked herself without thinking as she stood up and inched her way towards the house, keeping a wary eye on the tiger. Was it dangerous? It was nearly dark and her eyes weren't as good as a tiger's. Maybe she should have had Rafe along.

The tiger changed her stripes for chestnut hair and amber eyes, and Abigail crossed her arms. "Really Mom? Stepping on my tail? Then saying that?!"

"Oh! Sorry, Abigail. I wasn't expecting you!" Ava backed away from her daughter, torn. She wasn't sure if Abby had heard everything or if she should act normal or...

Jumping out to catch her mother's arm, Abby was confused. This had never happened before. "Mom! What's wrong? What happened? I heard you weren't okay so I came to see you. You're worrying me, Mom…"

Ava paused and sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Abby. It's been hard… in so many ways… and your father and I aren't in the best places, it's been a confusing time… and it's nothing for you to worry about." She pressed a kiss to Abby's temple before making her way back to the house. She wouldn't do what her parents did to her and drag her children into their personal problems. That thought struck her and she found herself unable to go further, the emotions overwhelming her once again. Instead, Ava turned to a tree and sat on the ground, trying to get a hold of herself. Her parents had taken everything out on her. And here she was, worrying her own daughter about things that had happened.

Abby's eyes were large at this, and she creeped over to her mother and snuggled next to her. She sounded very guilty as she whispered, "I'm sorry, mom. I should have been around more. I shouldn't have left so early. I came to see Lio more often than I came to see you. I shouldn't have done it that way, mommy." She sighed as she used the old name from babyhood.

"Oh, Abby, my cub." Ava cupped her daughter's faces, stroking her cheek gently, "It's not your fault, Abby. None of it. And it's not Lio's fault either no matter how much he blames himself for the situation. You leaving early and not seeing me often had nothing to do with this. This is between your father and me and we're working on it slowly. It has been tough, and it's going to be even tougher, but just know that nothing you or Lio did was the fault of this. It was our own fault… both of  _ **ours**_ , okay?"

The young shapeshifter listened carefully, and at last nodded faintly. She wanted to believe her mother, but she still felt a bit of guilt. She looked up and said, "The first time after… well, when I came, Sorren apologized to me. She said you and her were friends. I'm glad, Mom, because I still like her. She's nice to us. She's not the same as you though. I miss you. I miss all four of us together. Sometimes I blame dad for these stupid instincts."

Ava pressed a kiss against Abby's crown, "I miss those days too, Abby. So much. It was a good time as a family together." Sighing, she rested her cheek on her daughter's head. "Sorren is a good person. She is a friend, and sometimes knowing what happened and why makes it hard for me. But you know what? I am glad that my daughter is a better woman than I ever was. Never blame your dad for those "stupid instincts". That just means you are his."

Now Abby rolled her eyes. "I know I'm his! I am the first young shapeshifter, and boy, do I get it from the other immortals! They think I'm just like my dad. Which I've been finding out means that they expect me to screw them all. Or play pranks." She paused and a small impish smile appeared. "Well, I do play pranks." Hurriedly she added, "Just on those who deserve it though!"

Laughing softly, Ava murmured, "Promise me that you'll never change who you are, Abby. For no man, immortal, mythical creature or animal. Stay true to who you are… promise me that?"

Abby flashed a smile and nodded. "Okay, Mom. I promise. And Mommy? You're a better person than Sorren. Honest. Because you're my mom, that's how." Her voice carried truth and trust in the one woman in the world she loved most: her mother.

Pulling Abby closer, Ava murmured, "At least you are better with words than your father. He only just told me he thought of me as his wife… after years of telling me that he didn't believe in that kind of thing. Honestly, that man! I want to throttle him sometimes."

Giggling, Abby's eyes were a light with amusement. "That's awesome, Mom. Dad is… interesting… with his words. I know! And he'd be quick to point out he isn't a man." She grinned at her mother and added, "Thought the throttling sounds fun. Maybe he'd find out it's a kink!" Now she slapped a hand over her own mouth and looked away.  _Oops. Shouldn't have said that._

"It's bad enough that I know you're active… I don't need to know anything else," Ava said dryly.

Looking sheepish, Abby changed the subject. "So these… memories…? Let's see if Nessie got it right. You're seeing stuff from Dad's past? Tell me if this is none of my business. But does it help your relationship? Or not?"

"It does. It's just, the hard parts are seeing certain memories of him and other women, like Sorren's mom. That doesn't help one tinsie bit," Ava muttured huffily. The next breath she did admit, "The other memories do. I can understand him better but then something pops up… and sometimes I feel like we're back at square one. But some memories I do enjoy seeing, and I am understanding who your father is truly. And that is an amazing immortal with a lot of experiences and, yes, wisdom."

"Oh, that sounds hard," Abby agreed. She was curious about her father's past. He had been open about some things, but not about others. Maybe she'd hear later about some of those. Oh well. "He must feel odd about that. And ew, Sorren's mom?" She shuddered at that thought but moved right along, looking at the necklace. "Maybe I can get it off?" She started to reach for it experimentally.

Ava's hand shot out and wrapped around her wrists. "No, you aren't even thinking about touching it. I wouldn't let Lio and I'm not letting you."

Abby looked disappointed in not being able to help this way and shrugged. "Aw, mom! Oh well." She peered at her mother and now asked, "Where were you going in such a hurry that you stepped on my tail?"

"To have a chat with Lio, and I was thinking of going away from this place," Ava told her. Seeing the protest on Abby's lips, she added, "But I'm not. Abby, I know you want to help but sometimes helping means taking a few steps back and letting us figure this out ourselves. This mess will resolve one way or another. I do wish your father understood his own powers better but it is what it is."

Looking up at her mother again, Abby tried to explain, "But I want to be here with you guys!" She looked down at the ground now, and quietly told her, "I stopped by to see Grandma and Grandpa. Aunt Callie was there too. I basically got yelled at for being on my own. Aunt Callie wanted me to stay with her until you or dad 'decided' to come for me. I snuck out in the middle of the night. I just wanted to say hi and spend time with family."

"Oh, Abby," Ava whispered painfully. "Did Callie yell at you or was it mom and dad again?"

"It was more Grandma and Grandpa. They made Callie take me. Aunt was… kinda pissed but she didn't yell. She did that silent mad though. I'm not sure which I like better."

Ava rubbed her face and sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Abby. Callie wasn't mad at you. She's mad at me. Me only. I… I never told her about you and Lio because she wouldn't have been able to handle it. Not like Noah. She…." Ava trailed off and sighed again, "I'm not making excuses for her, Abby. She wasn't mad at you and she doesn't have the whole picture. As for mom and dad… let me handle them. They know better than that if what they went through with me was any kind of reminder."

"Okay," Abby whispered. It had been too bad. She had been curious, and wanted to see if her mother's family would accept her if she came on her own. Apparently not. But she brightened up, "Uncle Noah is cool though. I dropped in on him… literally… scared the life out of him! But he took me for ice cream and he showed me how to play street hockey! That was awesome!"

"Noah is the best brother I could ever have. He got me through so many tough situations and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." Ava paused and then smiled. "You know… Callie isn't your only aunt if you need human contact. Try dropping by Julie's next time. I'm sure she'll have a treat for you."

Grinning, Abby admitted, "I was going to hers next, but then I came here instead. But last time Dad took me, she gave me the biggest bone ever and didn't mind me eating it in the house in my tiger! And Dad too!" Pausing, she mused, "Though she gave him his in a bowl…"

Ava burst out laughing and clutched her stomach. "Hahaha! Probably for all the boys he made leave her! " Ava tried to explain between peals of laughter.

Her daughter laughed too and said, "You should have seen the look on his face! It was priceless!" Abby giggled again, then turned serious. "Do you think I should try again with Aunt Callie? Or just go to Aunt Julie or Sorren instead? Save that for when you're there?"

Calming down, Ava blew out a breath and thought for a moment before saying, "Let me talk to Callie first. Once she gets her anger at me out her system and gets used to the idea, I'm sure she'll be more than happy. She's like me where she holds it in, explodes, and then is mostly okay afterwards. Noah will talk to her too. Okay?"

Abigail nodded readily at the plan. "Alright, Mom. Thanks." She threw her arms around her mother with a tight squeeze. It felt so good doing that again, and she must remember to come back more often. Smiling at her mom, Abby said, "Are you going back to the house? Or to dad? I want to see my brother again. We made plans last time to… heh… make cookies."

"I better go back" Ava winked and whispered, "Eat all the cookies and brag about them to him. That'll help me the most."

Eyes sparkling with mischief, Abby agreed. Obviously this was a prank on Dad! She was so in. "Right, we will! Promise!" She leaned in to kiss her mom fondly on the cheek, turned tiger, and went to scamper off and find Lio. Bonus points if she surprised him and scared the pants off him.

Ava waited until Abby was gone before making her way back to Rafe. She found him exactly how she had left him, and said softly, "Hi. You have room for one more?"

Rafe looked up and smiled with an impish wink. "Sure. I think so anyway. Might be close quarters. Works best if one is inside the other."

Ava smiled and made her way over to him. She was quick to slip onto his lap and bury her face into the crook of his neck.  _I'm a horrible mate and for that I'm sorry,_ she apologized.

 _What are you sorry for? And where's Lio? Didn't he come back with you?_ Rafe asked in confusion, though he was also happy to have Ava near him. Especially like this, cuddling him.

 _Lio and Abby are at Sorren's. Abby is visiting him and I never made it to the house before I realized that I needed you more. And I'm a horrible mate because there are parts of your past that I absolutely hate. But Rafe? They made you as you are. And you are a wonderful mate. I love you. All of you. The good and the bad,_ she explained softly as she nuzzled his neck in apology.

Nodding in response, and making a little happy sound at the nuzzle, Rafe answered,  _I'm glad Abby is here! Maybe now they can make cookies for their old man. But I get it, love. I do. I've had a very colourful past and it's hard to explain it well to a human. I did not do a lot of moral things. And then again, I did. I helped a lot of people._ He paused and kissed her temple warmly, asking,  _You never did tell me what you saw._

Ava paused and shook her head at him. She pulled back and cupped his face, her hot breath fanning across his lips, as she replied,  _It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are mine and that you_ _ **love**_ _me. That's all that matters right now._

Grinning at her, Rafe agreed,  _Yup. And I do love you._ He leaned into Ava's face, gently brushing her lips with his own, but not actually kissing. He teased,  _Must have been one of my hot ones if you're not saying. Who knows?_  He laughed against Ava, but still keeping up the light sensation of his lips.  _Oh well._

Ava smiled and pressed a bit hard against him, half serious, half teasingly,  _The kids are making cookies… but I can give you something much better than cookies. If you want a different kind of dessert._

Smiling at that, Rafe pretended to be torn.  _Aw man! Cookies. Sex. Cookies… nah. Sex. Sex it is!_ Snorting at her, he teased back, not knowing the truth of it,  _You got someone to shoot me after? Maybe I should do the cookies?_

Smacking him lightly, she tugged on his shirt as she leaned backwards,  _The only one doing the shooting is you tonight._

He liked the sound of that, and wasted no time making love to his mate. Just having her with him among all the craziness going on made him appreciate her all the more. He gave her a very wild ride. When he crashed on her, he cocked his head and panted,  _Maybe… I shouldn't have… bit you… so much… kids are… gonna… ask…"_

Ava laughed breathlessly and told him,  _Only… Lio...will ask..._

Staring at her, Rafe just had to say,  _Wait a damn minute! You saying… she… rough… okay you know what? Never mind. Love you._

Deciding that her husband needed to be in the same boat as her, she only commented,  _She thinks that if I throttle you you'll find it kinky._

His jaw dropped, and Rafe was quick to shut it again with a snap. But he did ponder,  _Will I? Hmm. Nah. Not my style. How the hell did… right. I can give advice… which I have done… but that's not something to think about at the moment. You vixen! Why did you tell me that?!_

 _Because now we're in this together,_ Ava said innocently.

 _Fuck you,_  Rafe playfully snapped. Then that seemed like a good idea actually, and he went to carry out his words. When they relaxed again, Rafe kissed her softly, and suddenly had to snort,  _Do you remember when Abby was just learning to talk and she thought I was… uh… saving you from going to heaven or something because you were shouting a bit too loud?_

Ava groaned but smiled,  _I remember. We were both at a loss at what to do or say._

Snorting again, Rafe shook his head,  _Good thing once we stopped she thought it was all good and went back to play._ He laughed and told her,  _We do have a good family. We're all unique and interesting. And I absolutely love it. We are the Valentines. And I love you always and forever._


	14. Chapter 14

Rafe and Ava rested for a good long while under their willow tree before he suggested they go back to Sorren's for some supper. "You alright with that? Spend some time with the kids, the four of us?" He peered into Ava's face for any sign of rejecting that idea. "I can always ask her for privacy for the family. She won't mind."

Ava sighed softly and leaned her head against his shoulder. "When did I become so petty, Rafe? So jealous of her? I know we're friends but..." she asked him honestly.

He gave a wry smile, and admitted, "I think it was when you first met her. And she called me love. And was snotty to you… though that wore off. The look on your face though…" he winked at her and tweaked her nose playfully.

"She was trying to have you to herself when you were mated! And you went along with it! Of course I was going to be jealous," Ava said defensively.

He kissed her lightly and smiled against her skin,  _I know, and I loved you for it. It takes guts to stand up to a witch that you don't know is friendly or not. And you got her respect right away. Which is why she loves being friends with you. It's a lonely life for her. But that's what she chose. Having Lio is… she loves teaching him. And having family as well. Sargon is… let's not go there._

 _At least she doesn't call you love or kiss you anymore,_ Ava admitted grudgingly.  _It took a while to be actual friends with her, what with what happened. But I'm glad she is a friend now. And I also won't don't deny her a family._

Rafe laughed softly, and pulled her up to him as he stood. "No, I won't either. Especially as I never thought I'd get one. But I did. I'm the luckiest shapeshifter in the world, love." He kissed her again then cocked his head. "I'd love for you stay looking like…  _that…_  but the kids would have a problem."

Ava looked at the ground at her tattered clothes and raised an eyebrow at him. "That was your fault that I don't have clothes. Give me something woman-like from your… inside you."

"Woman-like?" Rafe asked in puzzlement. Then he understood. "Right, we left your clothes at Sorren's. Oops. Okay, I'll do my best." He thought a moment, then grinned at her. "Alright, try this." He morphed onto himself a bright pink shirt, and a pink khaki capri and stripped them off himself and handing them to her.

The look Ava gave him was pure disbelief. He knew she didn't have a fondness for the colour pink. "Seriously? You find this funny, don't you?" Ava accused as she snatched the pink shirt but left the pants hanging in his hands.

"Oh come on! You'd look so  _cute_  in this outfit!" Rafe shot at her. "I got you pink for other reasons, no reason why you can't… continue… the pinkness!"

"I only get pink for the pleasure! This isn't… pleasure," she countered back and crossed her arms.

He gave her puppy eyes, and said, "I don't even remember why I have those. I'm not gonna wear them. You can have. My pretty little pink kitten."

"I'll wear the shirt, not the pants. And… I'll do whatever you want for the next session of sex. Anything including… ugh… including more if you want. Just this one last time though!" she compromised. She really didn't want to wear the pink pants.

Rafe considered the offer. It was interesting. But he crossed his own arms and made her spell it out. "More  _what_ , love?" He narrowed his eyes at her but there was a smile playing the corner of his lips, quite destroying the serious look he was trying to do.

"You can suggest having a...a...a…" she trailed off before whispering under her breath, "A threesome."

Now Rafe really was surprised at this. He stared at Ava with shock, especially after after that had happened. She would really do this? "Really? I mean… okay, you've quite floored me. I didn't think you'd be-"

Ava stopped him before he could continue. "Not with Sorren. If it has to be anyone… it has to be a complete stranger that neither of us know. I don't trust you enough with Sorren." She knew that it sounded harsh but it was the truth. She didn't trust him with Sorren and it would be hard for her even with a stranger. But she was willing to try this once to see if their relationship would stand it or not. Besides, she'd die before admitting it to him, but… she  _was_  curious...

"Ah, I see," Rafe nodded easily. That made more sense. He grinned impishly as he teased, "It seems I've been teaching you too well. But sure, we can try that." He paused and winked, "So I guess you don't have to wear those pants. I'll give you something else." Proving it, he gave her a pair of regular jeans, and thoughtfully added a belt, because his would be a bit too big on her.

Hurriedly, Ava grabbed the jeans and belt in relief and put them on. They were a bit big and baggy, but she didn't mind. After she peered up at Rafe and asked softly, "You aren't mad at me, are you? For saying no to Sorren?"

The shapeshifter shook his head, replying, "Gods, no, I get it. I really do. This will be interesting though." He whisked clothes onto himself and as they began to walk back, Rafe did ask, "Mortal or immortal?"

"Mortal," Ava answered quickly.

"Gotcha." Rafe nodded again in agreement. Fair enough. Now his attention turned to the house where he could already hear his children's laughter. His face brightened up especially hearing Abby's voice. He'd missed her. A body slammed into his with a squeal. "Dad! I missed you!" Rafe wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed the top of his head with a proud smile. "Miss you too, Abs."

Abigail laughed and then sniffed. "Ew, Dad. Those hormones! They smell!" She playfully smacked him and grinned at her mother. She glanced over at Lio and gave him an impish shove as she went over to him. Then she snapped her attention back to her mother and took another sniff. "Those aren't your clothes. They smell like Dad. Alright, I don't wanna know."

Deciding to get back at her daughter, she answered breezily, "I forgot my own clothes here."

Abby scrunched up her nose even more at her mother's words and rolled her eyes. But she did remember what her mom said. "Oh, Lio and I had a great time making cookies! They were  _delicious_! They were just right, just the right amount of chewy and chocolate chips in them. They were SO good that we ate all of them!" She rubbed her belly dramatically, declaring, "There's not one left. Not even for Mom."

Rafe's jaw dropped open in protest at this. "Hey wait a damn minute! You mean I've been waiting all this time to not get a single cookie! What's that all about, huh! You little…  _mierda_!" He crossed his arms at her with a glare.

Ava bit her lip to bite back her giggle. But she played along and said, "Aw… you guys! You didn't even save any for me? Your poor old mom that put up with your constant fighting?"

Abigail raised an eyebrow and dryly replied, "Thanks Dad, for calling me a little shit. But maybe I am. Not one bit sorry there. And sorry mom…" Her eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "You told me not to save any!"

Ava's mouth fell open at her daughter's declaration. "You little… you ratted me out!?"

"Excuse me!" Rafe looked from his wife and daughter and back again. "Why the hell are the females always conspiring against me! Lio… you gonna help, boy?"

Lio nodded and said proudly, "Yeah. I saved you both one when Abby wasn't looking with my magic. I made it seem like there were only a certain amount and hide two away."

Rafe grinned in approval. "Finally! You're using your magic for good use. Good lad! I get them both. Since your momma dared plot against me." He gave a satisfied nod.

Lio shook his head, "Nope. You both get one or I give them both to Abby."

Rolling his eyes, Rafe agreed. "Fine then. I guess that will have to do. As long as there's milk to go with it. Sound good to you… my  _pink kitten_?" Rafe teased Ava.

_I gave you sex beforehand… and you get a cookie. It better will have to do!_

The shapeshifter snorted, gave her a quick kiss on the temple and mock glared at Abby. "Really, what am I gonna do with you?! Prankster you are." He gave her a playful shove to the house so they could have their promised cookie. He took a bite and sighed in ecstasy. It was delicious. Rafe turned to his daughter and asked, "So, what have you been up to lately?"

Abby grinned back and mused, "Well, I've been around. There was this shopkeeper in Hungary who had the best pastries ever. And I was able to sneak a few at a time when he wasn't looking. He just couldn't figure out where they were going! Finally he set up a camera. Well then. I went unicorn in the shop in the middle of the night. I'm pretty sure he's going to a doctor now…"

Ava groaned and pressed a hand to her temple. "A spitting image of your dad. An exact image. What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

Giggling, Abby nudged Lio and said, "I can't wait till you're done your training! Then we can hang out and get into adventures - just the two of us!" Her eyes danced merrily and she grinned at the thought.

Lio grinned right back and nodded, "Yeah! It'll be fun. I'll even help you with harmless pranks where no one gets hurt."

Rubbing her hands together, Abby was delighted. "Awesome! You know what? We should do something with Uncle Noah. Last time I went, I borrowed dad's trick with the cellophane and put it across one of his doorways, like dad did before. And yes, he fell for it. Hook. Line. Sinker!" She laughed loudly at the memory of that.

Lio shook his head and protested, "No! Uncle Noah is too nice to us to play a prank on. Pick someone else."

Rafe snorted and pointed out, "Hey, I do it all the time! It's just too fun! And he rolls with it well." His eyes gleamed with mischief but waited to see what Abby said.

She was deep in thought. "I kinda wanna say Nessie, but she's too smart. I mean, she knows stuff somehow. Hmm. What about Korvanna? The dragon we both like?"

Lio thought about and nodded, "Okay. Let's do it."

"Penny for your thoughts, love," Rafe asked with a grin. He was very approving of this conversation, and poked her playfully, trying to distract her and get the last bit of cookie.

"It's three against one. I'm not going to stop you," she said as she popped the rest of the cookie, which had been half of it, into her mouth making her look like a chipmunk.

Huffing at his failed attempt, Rafe mused,  _If I kiss you, I can still get some of that..._

Swallowing it, she smiled sweetly at him,  _You can get a taste of it._

Huffing once more, Rafe instantly went Shepherd and tossed himself at Lio for a playfight, knowing Abigail would join in. And she did, helping knock Rafe over onto his back. But he was up again and bowled her over before he playfully slammed in Lio once more.

Ava giggled as they all play fought and she felt her heart swell with love. She missed this. She missed having her kids around and having them be a family. Even after Rafe's affair, it seemed that their family was strong together.

Abby, in her tiger form, had just gotten Rafe backed into a corner, which in turn had him springing into her and Lio at the same time. They crashed into the counter, causing a few things to fall, but no one cared, except one person. Sorren came hurrying into the kitchen, took one look, and put her hands on her hips, "Hey! Not in my kitchen! Play fights belong  _outside_! You're gonna blow up my kitchen with my potions being knocked around!"

Rafe did not look sheepish at all but only went proudly over to Ava and licked her hand.  _You gonna save me?_

"They're scamps, all of them! They do it all the time!" Ava huffed, ignoring Rafe as she kept her eyes on the witch. "Though that bit was an accident."

Sorren snorted, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I know it was an accident! And I know who started it too." She was smiling at them all and teasingly said, "Lio!"

Ava laughed as Lio jumped up and teased right back, with Abigail joining in, and then Rafe. A sense of family enveloped as she watched, dodging as needed. They were the perfect family figure. Joking, laughing, and loving with each other. It was perfect. Seeing her family so relaxed made her think of her sister. She really should call Callie. But with this din, there was no way she'd be able to do that. Ava slipped out and into the forest to head to a quiet spot.

It wasn't too much longer when there was a presence at her side. A striped hide slipped under her hand, and a curious voice asked,  _Hey, where are you going, Mom? A walk? I like walks with you!_

Ava shook her head and said truthfully, "I'm going to phone Callie and talk to her about what she did to you. Go back in and enjoy yourself. I'll be in soon."

Abigail purred deeply, and told her mother,  _But I missed you. I missed all of us. Sorren might be like our aunt, but she isn't you. Sure you're tough on us, but I probably deserve it. And I love every minute with you Mom._

"I love every minute with you too my cub. But this isn't a conversation I want you or Lio to hear, okay? Please just go back inside, Abby," Ava said with a loving stroke of Abby's fur.

Turning green eyes up to her mother, Abby's voice was soft.  _Okay. I just wanna say I love you Mom._  Again Abby purred and rubbed her body against her mother's in pure happiness and trust.

"And I love you more, Abby."

Satisfied with that, Abby playfully pounced on Ava, tickling her face with whiskers before she turned and bounded off back to her father and brother. Maybe they would play fight some more!


	15. Chapter 15

Ava waited until Abby was out of sight and continue to walk. She really did plan on asking Callie what the hell she'd been thinking. That wasn't a lie. But first, she needed to find a signal and then she would fully decide on what to do next. Maybe going alone was a bad idea but she felt much better today. Finding a log to sit on near the road, she held the phone up to her ear. It rang a few times before her sister's voice answered. "What in the hell were you thinking about being mad at my daughter, Callie?"

_Ava! It's been so long! And really? That's how you greet me? I could say what the hell was a sixteen year old doing roaming on her own?_

Blowing out to remain calm, Ava replied, "Yeah that's how I greet you when she comes to me very upset about the response she got from you all. All she wanted to do was spend time with her family and the only one who did that was Noah!"

_And he's an idiot for not scolding her! She could have been hurt, Ava! Kidnapped! Who knows what else! And has she really never gone to school? What on earth is she going to be? Some drug filled bum on the street? Is that what you want for her?_

Anger filled her and she hissed softly, "My daughter isn't going to be a drug filled bum! I have homeschooled her, Callie. I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. She can be whatever the hell she wants to be. And I've learned that travelling helps you discover who you really are. So, I'm letting her discover who is as a person. And Noah has scolded her plenty of times!"

A sigh from Callie came through the phone.  _Okay, look, I just worry about her. She reminds me a lot of…_ him _. And you know how I feel about that. I respect your decisions and all, but she is my niece and I do worry. Like I worry about you, Ava._

Ava sighed herself and muttered softly, "Things are tough, Callie. And I worry about her too. Every day. But it's because I  _know_ that she's Rafe's daughter that she's going to be fine. More than fine actually. She'll be great."

_Okay. If you say so. It's just that… she just seems to be a bit too free. She cussed Mark out quite impressively. And well. Nevermind. I'm sorry for doing that. And what's going on with you, Ava? You need some sister talk?_

Callie couldn't know about the magic. She just couldn't. So Ava went with, "We're at Sorren's house. And I haven't… I haven't been feeling well. There's been a lot of emotional… shit… that I've been working through. Rafe helps, sometimes. And sometimes… it's just me. I've been in the wrong a lot. And it's just…  _hard._  And I miss my sister."

_Oh, Ava! What the hell are you doing there?! Why would you be there, looking at that woman! But I'll tell you something. I don't know about Sorren… what a weird name anyway… but when Abby did talk nicely to us, do you know what she said? She told me that you might be her best critic, but her strongest supporter. And that you are the bestest friend she has. I have to believe what she says. You're a strong woman, Ava. I mean, being a mother… it's the best blessing that no one can replace._

"You sound like Noah," Ava said with a small smile. She did feel a bit more reassured at her sister's words, because they were true. And it was heartwarming to hear that Abby said such things about her. Sometimes she had wondered what Abby really felt about her… but now she had her answer.

_I'm really sorry that bastard did that to you. How angry I was when I found out about him cheating on you! Who dares do that to my baby sister! Why are you even over there? I don't get it. But if your kids like her… I don't know what to say about that. But I know you have the best place in their hearts, Ava. You're not going to be replaced by anyone else._

"It's complicated, Callie. They're best friends and she lost her brother because of me and I… I should hate her but I don't, Callie. It's a very complicated situation. I mean, we're friends. I know that sounds weird, but that's how it is." Ava was about to say that Sorren was like another aunt to the kids, but thought better of it.

A huff and she could almost hear Callie's eye roll.  _Why would you be friends with such a woman, Ava? I think if Mark ever cheated on me, I'd wanna kill the girl. However… I have to be honest. From what Noah told me… you and Rafe are working it out. I have to give you kudos for that. As much as I don't like him… he_ has  _been good for you. And I don't like seeing relationships break apart. Well, you know… with our parents…._

"Yeah. I know perfectly well what you mean. It's been… a bit of a roller coaster ride, especially in the last year. But..."

_I know sweetie. I hate that you're going through this. But I just want you to know that your family loves you. At least your kids do, and Abby told me about Lio's comments about you. I may be pissed at her, but that kid has got guts. But I wish I could just scoop you up like I did when you were a baby and hug it all better. Honest I do._

"I love you, Callie. And I miss you and Noah. We should come visit more often," she said.

 _I love you too little sis. If it helps at all…_  there was a pause and then a bit of an embarrassed tone,  _Mark and I went through a period of fighting. Nothing seemed to suit the other. We fought about the stupidest things. Even who emptied the dishwasher! But eventually we had to take a step back and reevaluate. I guess we were pressuring each other too much. But it was so close to divorce, Ava. But I'm glad we worked it out. I may not understand everything, but I'm glad you worked things out too. Hang in there. I love you._

"Thanks Callie, I love you too. I've gotta go, okay? Be nicer to Abby next time she visits. She really does mean well and misses you a whole bunch. Right now Noah is getting to be the favourite." Ava said.

The smile could almost be heard.  _Okay. I'll try. And I think Noah is always the favourite anyway. He's the coolest brother ever. But don't tell him I said that. Don't want me to look soft, do you?_

Ava laughed and agreed wholeheartedly, "He is the coolest brother ever. We're lucky to have him."

 _We are. Send me a shout later, okay? Love you lots._ Callie exchanged love and kisses with her sister before hanging up finally.

Sighing, Ava shoved her phone into her pocket and looked around. The nights were really beautiful around here. The stars were shining brightly through the leafy canopy. The wind blew a soft song through the grass and trees. There was only one thing missing and that was...

A snort, and a sniff echoed through the air. Then the sound of light hooves came from the forest. A gazelle peered through the trees, saw Ava, and gladly bounded over to her. Rafe dropped to the ground contentedly and licked Ava lovingly.  _Hey, love. Why did you go? We missed you. It's not the same without you._

"I just wanted some quiet time to call Callie, that's all. I missed her." Ava said quietly as she stroked Rafe's fur and explored his horns. "Did you know that Mark and Callie nearly got divorced?"

 _Did they?_  Rafe asked in surprise. He nuzzled Ava again and sighed,  _Relationships aren't always easy. Maybe that's why I never wanted one before you. No, that's not true. I did. I mean, look at Charlie and Ellie. How long they've been married! Did I tell you that I got them together? And I went to their wedding day? That was something to see. And there's been others._

"Did you really? That's amazing. I didn't know that. No wonder they love you so much. I just have something to say that's been on my mind. Sometimes I worry with you and Sorren. Before you say anything, I just want to say, I understand why now you call her old habits. She was there for you a lot in your life, and you for her. You never settled down before me, and then you were over six hundred years old. That's a long time to be a roamer. And maybe… you'll always be one. I don't know. But I just want you to know that I've accepted it. I'm seeing you in your memories and it's showing me a lot. And sometimes I don't like myself very much afterwards."

Rafe let her go for a bit, thinking things over. As soon as he had his thoughts straight, he dashed into his human form, catching her in his arms and kissing the daylights out of her. He smiled at her surprised squeak, that cute little noise she made when he surprise kissed her. When he pulled out of it, he pushed a finger against Ava's lips to silence any protest. "Ava, I want you to listen to me. I never will ever break the bond between us. I almost made that mistake once, and never again. And never again will I cheat with her. That part of our lives is over. It ended that night. We don't see each other in that way now. So no, it won't happen. And never will. We went from lovers to just friends. And that's how it will stay. But my best friend isn't her. It's you. And we are better with each other than anyone else. And that's how I like it. That's how I love it. You are my everything, Ava. My mate, my love, my wife, my best friend, my better half, my mother of my children, my home, my heart. You are all that. And I fucking love you." He leaned in again to give her a very possessive kiss.

Ava let him pull her closer as she kissed him back as possessively. She just felt the need to get everything out. Her hands curled into his shirt tightly, pulling her even closer than before, as she squirmed her way inside the bond and curled into him. How could Sorren be afraid of this? It was the most magical and amazing thing to ever happen to her. As she deepened the kiss, she said silently,  _I love you more than life itself. I can't imagine my life without you and I want to do good by you. Sometimes I get scared that I'm not the right person for you. But I love you so much._

He moaned against her happily when she was inside him in the bond. It felt normal and right. At last he gathered himself to answer,  _I understand love. I can't imagine my life without you either. You are the one I chose. It took me six hundred years to make a decision... I dare say I made the right one, love._

Ava moaned and laughed into him.  _Silly idiot. It took you that long because men always take forever to make up their minds. But I'll give you this, once you make up your mind, it's made. Oh, and Rafe? Just having us all together… I love it so much. Can we have a little holiday with just us and the kids? Just us four together?_

That was more than agreeable to Rafe. "I love that idea, love. Get in a little family time in before Abigail leaves again. And us. Yup, let's do that. Where do you figure we should go?" he mused thoughtfully, but had a bright smile on his face, thoroughly pleased about this trip.

"Can we go to that small cabin in New Zealand? The one that we found by accident? We can bring Lio back afterwards?" she asked hopefully.

Grinning, Rafe agreed. "Sure. We can do. And if he gets tired, he can always ride awhile too. I promise not to dump him off into the ocean. Only into a lake, I promise!"

Ava squealed happily and jumped up into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him, kissing him heartily.  _I love you! I love you! I love you!_

He laughed warmly, and kissed her back, saying,  _Well, I love you too. Now, don't dare forget that!_  Rafe happily spun around, holding on to Ava until they were dizzy and he fell over giggling. "We're just two young fools, aren't we, love?"

Peppering his face with soft butterfly kisses, she hummed in delight, "We are."

Again he laughed and kissed her impishly, Rafe set her down, then dashed back to the house as fast as his four paws could take him. He barked wildly at the house to get the kids to come out, which they did as soon as they heard him. Happy to have their attention, Rafe spun several times and then went human to say, "Hey guys, how does a family vacation sound? All four of us. New Zealand? Yeah?"

Lio smiled brightly and cheered but stopped as a thought hit him. "Will I be allowed to go dad? It won't ruin my training?"

Rafe grinned at him, saying, "I say you're going. And that's final. If Sorren makes a fuss, too bad. But I think she'll be more than okay with it. She's been bugging me to take you around somewhere anyway." Now he teased, "Either she thinks you're annoying or she's got someone lined up for her bed."

"Ew, Dad! That's gross!" Lio huffed as he screwed up his face in disgust.

Abby was beaming, and said, "I like it! I'll get to spend time with my family! Maybe… I'll get to figure out new ways to dodge Lio's magic… from those paybacks from pranks…" She grinned at her brother mischievously and poked him in the back.

Lio huffed and looked around, asking curiously now, "Where's mom? And are you going to tell Sorren?"

Rafe looked back in the way he came, and sheepishly said, "I ran really fast. Must have outdistanced her. Why don't you kids go find her, and I'll straighten things out with your teacher? Then we can pack. But…" he wagged a finger in Lio's face with a mock scowl, "We pack  _light_  remember? No stuffing things you don't need in your bags, even if they're magic. That time when you tried to bring that half-grown dragon kit…"

"He was my friend! He wanted to come along with us. Plus he really liked Abby and it annoyed her," Lio exclaimed.

Ruffling Lio's hair, Rafe laughed and gave a swat to Lio's rump, saying, "Shoo. Go get your mom. Scat now!" He smirked at them both and went to find Sorren to tell her of their vacation plans and also to promise not to kill her favourite student by accident.

Abby bounded along in her tiger form, watching Lio coming behind. She did worry about her brother, but he was a cool guy. And would grow up even cooler, she thought. This vacation would be fun! Now she turned her nose forward to catch her mother's waterfall scent. Finding it, she made a tiger squeal and showed Lio where she though their mom was. Then she bounded forward again, hoping to spot her and pounce on her.


	16. Chapter 16

Spotting her mother, Abby dropped to a stalk. She stilled her body and focused on the chestnut hair that she herself shared. She used the tall grass to hide her tiger stripes, and when she thought she was close enough, Abby once again paused. Then she grinned and gave a powerful leap onto Ava, crowing,  _I gotcha! I gotcha! Successful hunt!_

Ava grunted but petted her daughter's fur playfully. "You did, you little brat! Where's your father?" she asked curiously, looking around hopefully for him.

 _Oh, he's just telling Sorren about our vacation plans! He looked just as happy about it as we are, Mom! This will be fun. We're supposed to grab you and drag you back so we can pack! And Lio is under orders to pack_ only  _the necessities, hah._

"As in no dragon kits?" Ava asked with humour.

Looking up at her mother and going human, Abby smiled as she said, "Something like that! Come on, we're supposed to be quick."

Ava let herself be dragged along and decided that if Rafe forgot any of her clothes, she'd make him unpack everything and repack it all. She was the one who normally packed things! He tended to miss things… or pack entirely too many sexy clothes.

Finally, they got back to the house. There was no sign of Rafe at first but then they could hear something bumping around upstairs. Sorren was in the kitchen mixing something. Then all of a sudden, there was a great crash and banging and thumping down the stairs. And there was Rafe, rubbing his head as he sprawled on the floor, Ava's suitcase open and clothes all over the place. "Uh… that first step… was a doozy…"

Ava stared at him, mouth twitching, trying to decide whether to laugh at him or ask if he was okay. By the gods, he could be graceful, but around her, seemed all she had to do was step into the house and he was reduced to a total klutz.

Sorren only sounded exasperated, "Rafe! One of these days, you're going to kill yourself! I know you're excited about the trip but I mean come on! You dash in, tell me, track mud on my floor, dash off upstairs before I can say a word in edgewise, doing heavens knows what to that room of yours and now look at this mess!" She crossed her arms and glared at the shapeshifter who looked rather sheepish among all those clothes.

"I'm okay!" Rafe grinned up at Ava. "Not hurt. I can still fly. What's the matter, love? Don't tell me you changed your mind?"

_Nope. I was just being amused or mad that you spilled my stuff everywhere._

_I was packing, love. Or trying to. Where did you put that yellow number that I liked? You know, the bikini? I know I gave it to you somewhere, but I couldn't find it. Unless Abby's borrowed it._

"I gave it to the Salvation Army. Someone less fortunate deserves to have something nice," Ava told him as she eyed the mess.

"Oh. But I liked that one!" Rafe protested. He gave his own shrug too, and said, "Good enough excuse to get you another. Oh, Sorren, did you make more…?"

The witch grinned at him, and nodded, "Yup, I was just bottling it. Here, Ava, you'd better keep this. It's that potion you both like so much. I kept meaning to make a special batch just for you, but I was missing an ingredient. Finally got Lio to find it as part of his studies, so here you go! I hope you enjoy it." She gave Ava a wink, knowing that Ava would  _definitely_  enjoy it.

Ava gave a smile and placed the potion in a safe place away from Rafe's hands. "Thanks Sorren. Sorry about everything that happened over the last few days," she said, bending down to pick up her clothes.

Sorren stooped to help out and softly said, "I'm sorry for everything too." She didn't say anything more as she gathered more clothes and folded them neatly. Though she had to snort eventually. "Rafe…  _this_  is not how you fold shirts. They  _do not_  go in a ball! Ava really, how do you put up with him?"

"I don't know. I think it's cause he's adorable when he acts like an idiot," Ava replied with a soft giggle.

Rolling her eyes, Sorren also pointed out, "And he's such a ball freak! Give him one and he's at it for  _hours!_  I toss it a few times, then I'm done. When he's being annoying, I just toss him a bone, and there! Done. Entertained shapeshifter."

Ava raised an eyebrow, then burst out laughing. She'd never admit it to Sorren, but she'd very much done the same bone trick. Turning to the kids, she told them both, "Go and pack. Fast and neat. No throwing your clothes into your bag like your dad did."

Squealing childishly, Abby shoved Lio and said, "Last one packed is a rotten egg! And on toilet duty!" She charged up the stairs in her tiger form to be fast. Neat, well…

Ava sighed fondly and shook her head. "She really is your daughter, Rafe. Her clothes won't be neat."

Laughing at her, Rafe kissed her impishly and said sheepishly, "Well, you have to admit, I never had any need to fold clothes! I just think what I want to wear, hopefully I have it inside me, and poof. Done. Don't want? Gone. This folding, packing, ironing… is quite beyond me."

"It makes everything look nice! If I didn't do all of that to the clothes you really like… you wouldn't like them anymore," Ava pointed out thinking of actually doing it to prove her point.

Huffing at her, Rafe wondered, "Is there a way you could do what I do? It would be sooo much easier! But then again, I like tearing your clothes off. So there's that."

Ava flushed and hissed in embarrassment starting out loud and going silent, "Rafe!  _There are somethings you don't say in front of people!_

Smirking at her, Rafe shrugged playfully. But he did turn to Sorren and said, "We'll be back with Lio. And I  _promise_  that he gets in some training every day. Or you'll blame me for his lack of focus! And Sorren? Thanks again for everything with him. I really am glad I can trust you with him. Being my son and all."

Now the witch, who had crossed her arms at Rafe's earlier words, uncrossed them and smiled back. "It's no problem. I really enjoy having him. He keeps me challenged and on my toes! And it's not a problem, Rafe. It'll give me a break from the billions of questions he asks every day…"

"He's a bright boy!" Ava defended her son.

"Of course he is! Asking questions is a good thing, Ava. It's just  _so many_!" She giggled warmly at her. "Well, that's alright. We can always use a break from each other. And it'll be good for you as well. He still needs his mommy, no matter what."

"True!" Ava nodded and grabbed her things. "I guess I'll see you around."

The shapeshifter turned to the stairs, shouting up them, "Get your butts down here, pronto! Or we leave without you!" That made the upstairs ring with noises and shouts and bangs. At last the kids ran down, shoving each other and panting happily. Rafe grinned at them both and said, "Well, we're ready are we?" He sniffed carefully, and rolled his eyes. "Lio… the cat stays here."

"But dad! Please?" Lio pleaded up with puppy dog eyes.

Huffing at him, Rafe insisted, "No pets on travels. He can stay here though. I'm sure he's a nice cat, but this trip is for four. Not five." He shot a fond look at his son for trying that trick.

"Aw… but… you are a pet to mom!" Lio pointed out as he placed Bubbles on the ground.

"Oh no you don't! I ain't  _anyone's_  pet! Am I, love? Nope, nope, nope. I am a  _shapeshifter_. A wild animal. Not a pet." Rafe again huffed at him and looked to Ava for support.

"Whatever you wish to believe to make yourself feel more masculine," Ava reassured him.

Rafe mock glared at her even as both kids giggled, "That… is not reassuring, Ava. Never mind." He glanced at the kids, snapping, "You shut up now!" Rafe rolled his eyes dramatically, turned to go out the door, but stopped abruptly to say, "I forgot! See you later, Sorren, when we get back!" That said, he stalked out the door and turned Pegasus, stamping neat hooves impatiently.

Ava snorted and climbed up on.  _Did you ask her to make that potion for a reason? I thought this was a family vacation?_

 _That doesn't mean the kids won't be off exploring for a bit, leaving us…_ unoccupied…  _yeah?_

Ava snorted again and asked fondly,  _And if I go off exploring?_

_Then you might meet the wildest of all creatures. It is said a beast roams the wilds, Ava. A creature that changes shape, and takes certain chestnut haired girls with hazel eyes and lures them to his lair, tempting them until they give their bodies over to such a creature..._

Ava bit back a laugh and shot herself into his side of the bond playfully, teasing him with fast and quick images, before pulling into her own side again.  _Like that?_ She asked innocently.

He bucked a bit in the air playfully,  _Sure. Like that!_  Rafe blasted up higher, glad to feel Ava's legs around him and turned his nose in the right direction. Or so he thought.

 _Dad? Where are you going? Isn't New Zealand thata-way?_  A screech sounded from the hawk nearby. Dancing eyes showed Abigail's amusement as her father darted over to her with teeth bared for the snarky tone. Though he did very casually change direction.

They flew on together, stopping only briefly to rest when needed. Finally, they made it to their destination and Rafe dived down like a shot. He'd been giving a tired Lio a ride, and Abigail had also been resting on his tail. Which made it a perfect opportunity to splash them all into the lake and submerge himself.

Ava squeaked when she felt the cold water hit her and was quick to kick on the spot. "Rafe! What was the point of that?" she huffed.

A clicking squeaking noise came from the dolphin next to her that Lio rode, and Abby happily splashed her mom some more too.  _He said something about being hot. Or you needed a cool down. Or something about…. ew dad! Your clothes sticking to you?_

Ava flushed and hissed, "Rafe! Not in front of the children! Idiot."

Rafe snorted and swam up to the surface as a sea monster. He towered over them all, and blew a watery breath at them.  _Never mind! The shore isn't too far away. Then that cabin! Good thing the bags are waterproof though._ He ducked slightly so that Ava could ride his watery form and surged forward for the beach, making huge waves behind him.

"Why are you always in such a hurry to get to the cabin each time we come here?" Ava asked curiously as she clutched him the best she could.

 _Who said I was in a hurry? We are, as you pointed out, on a_ family  _vacation! So, maybe the fun thing will be watching the kids fight over their rooms?_

"You are a bad influence on them." Ava told him fondly. She jumped off of him, yelling out to the kids, "Race time! Human form only, Abby. No magic, Lio. To see who gets which room and there will be no fighting afterwards. This will be a fair fight." She added hurriedly, "The biggest room is for your father and I so don't get any ideas!"

Abby for once was slow on the uptake, getting hung up on "human form only" but then squealed as she realized Lio was beating her to the cabin. "Hey no fair! Wait up!" she shouted after her brother and went as fast as her human legs could carry her.

"Smart, Ava," Rafe said as he too turned human. "Claiming which room is ours on the get go. I like. You are a smart cookie, you know that right?" he teased as he leaned in for a kiss.

Ava smirked and replied breezily, "I know. Which is why we're having our own human race. Last one to the bedroom doesn't get some of the potion on the first round." With that she took off running herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Rafe yelped when Ava ran from him, then he was running after her with the biggest grin on his face. He only ran into one door on the way (what was that doing closed!?) and he had his hands full because Ava was just as game to shove him back as he was to do the same to her. "No fair, brat!" he protested at one hard shove but the next moment he retaliated. Rafe laughed aloud along with the squeals he could hear from Lio and Abby. This was fun!

Ava decided to be fair in the end. When he shoved her again, she grabbed his hands, tugging him towards her, as they both went tumbling backwards into the room. They rolled until the hit the bed and Ava laughed breathlessly, "We get to use it now."

Rafe laughed too, and countered, "We? I think you pulled me in here. Think it's you. But I'm not complaining one bit if you're sharing the spoils of your victory." He winked at her with a sexy smile.

"Oh? Are you saying you'll let me do it first by myself. You'll love that," Ava purred, "Especially if I'm on top."

"Gods…" Rafe tried to imagine that. "As long as you don't do my spot and the potion at the same time. Last time we did that I passed out."

"That was a good run though," Ava pointed out as she remembered it fondly.

Grinning, Rafe agreed, "It was. And almost killed me while we were at it. Wouldn't be much of a family holiday if you killed me, now would it, love?"

"No, it wouldn't be. But you would have loved to die that way." Ava leaned forward to give him the kiss he wanted earlier.

He murmured happily against her lips and reached for the bottle Ava was getting out. He put it on the dresser ready to go for them, waiting for Ava to change in the bedroom. When she came out, he approved of the outfit and kissed her again. Scooping Ava up in his arms, Rafe carried her to the bed, which looked nice and fresh. He stroked her hair fondly, then turned back around for the bottle.

Which was gone.

"Ava, you did see me put it there, didn't you? Did I knock it over when I picked you up?" Rafe asked in confusion.

Shaking her head, Ava pushed herself up onto her elbows, "No, we would have heard a clatter if it fell." Without thinking, she said, "Maybe Abby might have taken it." The words sank in and panic echoed in her voice. "Find her Rafe! She's too young to take that strong of a potion!"

Huffing, Rafe spun on his heels and strode out of the room. He glanced in at Lio, and asked, "Hey, did you see Abs? I need to find her right away."

"Yeah. She went by with a bottle and said something about either the lake or the forest." Lio told his dad. Curious, he asked, "Why?"

"Fuck!" Rafe ejaculated. He quickly dashed off without answering Lio, flashing into a winged form to search better. After a quick peek at the lake, he decided she wasn't there. So the forest it was. He swooped low, looking for that willow tree scent. At last he found it and landed heavily on top of a surprised Abigail, who then started laughing.

 _The hell, Abby! You don't take stuff that belongs to us! What was that all about!_  Rafe scowled at her as he flattened his wolf ears at her.

But Abby was merry, and answered back in a playful growl,  _Oh, well, I thought it might be interesting for you and Mom. If you didn't do… it… then Lio and I would have a quieter time! And it seemed… fun!_ She giggled again and Rafe huffed as he snagged the bottle from her.

 _You come back and behave yourself,_ was all he said for the time being. Time to go back and reassure Ava it had been all a prank. Rafe bounded back into Ava's room, this time shutting the door and locking it, and dropped the bottle on Ava's lap.  _There. Found. The little prankster!_

Ava snapped her eyes up and huffed annoyed, "A prank? She pulled a damn prank on us! She damn well knows better than to touch our stuff." Ava placed the bottle into the drawer and went to hop off the bed. "She's not old enough to get out of a big scolding."

"Well, love, it's better than her actually  _using_ the stuff, isn't it?" Rafe pointed out good naturedly. Though he had been annoyed about chasing her to get it back, it was actually a pretty good prank. Worthy of him. But he knew his mate might have other ideas.

"You aren't getting sex until you deal with her," Ava snapped.

Now Rafe protested, "I thought you were going to give her a scolding! By all means, do so, love. Your kid, you know…"

"Oh I am. You are going to be the one punishing her." Ava pointed right back, "Your kid, you know."

"Ugh, you had to do that, didn't you," Rafe huffed at her. Rolling his eyes, he asked, "Alright then. You gonna do that now? And am you gonna be in the same room when I do it? Or showing up to mop up after?"

Snorting, Ava patted Rafe on the shoulder. "Awwwe. You can do it. I know it. I'll come with you okay? United front." With that, she went to Abby's room, Rafe right behind her.

Abby looked up from her bed and sheepishly said, "It was only a prank, Mom. I thought if you didn't have it, you wouldn't have sex. Or at least noisy ones. It was only in good fun!"

"Is good fun making me have a heart attack when I realized you took it?! Dammit, Abby, I thought you had drank it yourself." Ava placed her hands on her hips and gave Abigail the "mother-isn't-happy" look.

"What does it do exactly?" Abby asked curiously. She only knew it had something to do with sex, but Sorren had never told her. Lio didn't know. Therefore, She'd been tempted to try it after all. But she quickly added, "I'm sorry, Mom. I won't do it anymore, promise!"

Ava narrowed her eyes and nodded sharply, "What it does doesn't matter to you. You are not an adult yet. And if Sorren hasn't told you what it is, then you aren't ready for it. You're right, it's for sex, but it's still none of your business. It was ours. You stole it. That was wrong. Is that understood clearly, Abigail?"

Sighing, Abby nodded contritely. "I do understand, Mom. I honestly do. By the way, why do I have to wait until I'm an adult?" After a sigh, she looked at her mother with pleading eyes. "Am I gonna get punished? Please, Mom!"

"That part is up to your dad," Ava muttered. "And it's because there are certain things that your body won't be able to handle until then."

Giving yet another sigh, Abby nodded. "Okay, I trust you. Oh well. I won't take anything of yours anymore. I promise, and I'm sorry." She tucked her knees up to her chin. It was too bad.. it had been going well! Drat Dad finding her so quickly. But he was always good at that anyway.

Ava nodded and left them room. She passed Rafe and only told him, "I support whatever you decide."

Rafe blew out a breath. This was the part he hated about parenting. Why would Abby pull such a thing, at her age! But she'd always been the one to test the two of them and this was no different. He just wished that she had waited at least a day before pulling any shenanigans. He was soon back with Ava and rolled his eyes. "Really? She couldn't have waited until tomorrow to pull tricks? What exactly did we raise?"

"A troublemaker," Ava grumbled. She was bent over in her suitcase looking for a certain skirt she wanted to wear but couldn't find it. "Hey Rafe? Did you end up packing that really cute white skirt I just bought?"

"Was sure I did, love." Rafe said absently. "I gave her a choice. She stays in her room for three days or a few swats from my belt. I can't blame her for not picking staying in the room. I hate doing that though." Shaking his head, Rafe looked over and suggested, "Try in the compartment on the side?"

"You know she needed it right? I know it may seem harsh but even you wouldn't let me have that potion until I was older and I was immortal. She may be immortal now but she's definitely not old enough," Ava reassured him. She grinned as she found it in the compartment and stood up to put it on.

"I know, I know!" Rafe sighed, but he looked over at his mate. "Hmm. I like that. It is cute on you. But…" he grinned right back. "I hope it's a windy day…."

Ava swatted him in the chest and held out two tank tops. A soft yellow one and one that had a weird design of dark red, orange and white. "Which one?"

Comparing the two, Rafe measured his mate with his eyes, before finally saying, "Yellow. Brings out those sun bleached strands in your hair." He smiled as he changed himself, putting on green board shorts and after another thought, a black tank with a skull and crossbones on it.

Ava shrugged off her original top and put on the yellow tank top. She raised an eyebrow and asked in amusement, "Trying to look like a punk or badass today? Cause I gotta tell you… it's not really working."

"The badass!" Rafe defended himself. But he did ask with a smile, "How would you have dressed me then? To look like that?"

Ava looked at him critically and then shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with it. Just maybe get rid of the skull and bones or you'll be merciless teased by your daughter."

Looking down at the shirt, Rafe exclaimed, "But I like this shirt! However…. I did see one a while back and picked it up. How's this then?" He changed the pirate one for another black shirt. This one still had a skull on it, except it now read, "I have three sides: the quiet side, the fun side, and the side you only see when you mess with my daughter."

Ava burst out laughing and only patted his chest and walked out. She popped into Abby's room, knowing she might not be wanted, and asked gently, "You want to come down to the beach? Explore some?"

Abigail glared a bit at her mom, and started to accuse her of coming up with this "punishment" but then shrugged. "Fine. Guess so."

Sighing softly, Ava said, "It was for your own good, Abby. I know you might think I'm being harsh but you'll understand when you take that potion for the first time."

"Whatever." Abby shrugged but she did come downstairs and her eyes lit up when she saw the beach. Now this was the life! She grabbed a towel to sunbathe on, and changed to a bikini. The only thing was the bikini didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination, but she'd been told by guys that she looked good in it. So she was by now quite comfortable in her own skin.

"Uh, Ava? That okay with you, or?" Rafe eyed his daughter carefully as he saw what exactly she was wearing.

"No, it's not. But she's already blaming me…  _not you_ … but me for the punishment," Ava lightly snapped. What was Abigail  _thinking_?!

Rafe looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry, love. She's a handful. But we can handle her, yeah? She just likes testing boundaries. Love you anyway. Even if your daughter is a lot like you, eh?" He teased as he brushed a kiss on her temple.

 _What are we going to do with her? She can't stay in that… thing. But I don't want her to grow up thinking that I'm a bad parent. She has no idea what bad parents are!_ Ava said silently trying not think on her own childhood.

 _You leave that to me. I got this,_ Rafe reassured her. Now he sauntered casually over to Abby, pretending he didn't know her and went full on flirt. "Hey pretty girl, you sure look nice there. Love the  _outfit_ … you look so absolutely… oh. Oops. Didn't think that was you, Abby. Sorry. My bad! I didn't mean to do that!" He pretended to look absolutely shocked and embarrassed at his "blunder".

Abby's cheeks were flaming hot and she clutched her arms to herself. "Dad! Ew! Go away!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Abby! I just saw so much skin that I lost my head," Rafe countered innocently.

She scoffed with disgust and instantly exchanged the bikini with a much more tame one. Then she flopped down to resume her sunbathing without a gross Dad thinking about other things.

Grinning, Rafe went back to Ava.  _There. Problem solved._

 _That was effective but creepy._ Ava said after a minute. "Rafe? Am I a bad parent for being so strict on them?"

Shaking his head, Rafe disagreed, "No, you're not. You have their best interests at heart. You just want the best for them. And actually, you're pretty good with their uniqueness. Open to ideas. You just want them to have good morals, is all."

Ava looked down at the ground and told him softly, "Remember how I said that Noah's violin was my first violin? It wasn't. Uncle Tommy bought me one. Only for my parents to get mad at me for practicing one night. They told me it was the most horrible thing they heard, that it was such a useless skill to have and that I wouldn't go anywhere in life with it. Then they threw it out after tearing it out from my hands. I was devastated. I don't want to do that to my kids but it feels like I am constantly doing that."

Rafe listened carefully with a gentle hand on her arm. "Wow, that's harsh. I'm glad your brother stepped in, because if he hadn't, you wouldn't have found your special magic that is all your own. And you aren't, love. You understood when Abigail needed to leave, and let her go. You were amazing with Lio and his magic. With mine, even if I accidentally do things like I did with the necklace. You are a very caring person, and I see it most in Lio. Abigail… I think she may need to mature a bit more. She has it though. Look what happened when Noah went missing."

Ava shuddered at that memory, pressing closer to Rafe, and not even wanting to think about that. "I love you, Rafe. I just don't understand why my parents would do that. Was it because I was an accident? I mean my dad loved my grandparents who loved music! Even mom loved their music but when I play they got angry and upset."

"I don't know, Ava," Rafe replied with a frown. "What I know of them, they can be selfish and jealous. They couldn't believe what happened between us was true love. Maybe it has something to do with them feeling… I don't know. Unsuccessful? Perhaps not the right word. I know some narcissistic people don't like anyone else to be right."

Ava sighed again and said wistfully, "I just wish the kids would understand that they could have had it so much worse. I miss my grandpa. He always loved listening to me and playing with me even when I didn't know how to play."

Smiling, Rafe agreed, "He was a cool guy. I told you once that he could charm the birds and he charmed me. And he loved animals. A very good guy." Now Rafe ran his hands over Ava's arms before he circled her with his own. "You are a good momma to those kids. I know it. And I think they would too if they thought about it long enough. Trouble is, no one does as kids. Unless it's stark and obvious. But I love you so much, Ava Valentine."


	18. Chapter 18

Ava hummed in contentment, leaning against her mate, before everything started to blur.  _No! Not now! Not when everything was going right!_ Ava reached out and managed to murmur to warn him, "Rafe...it's…." before she was pulled into the familiar white void that would lead to a memory.

_Music. Wonderful music that echoed and rang around her. It was familiar somehow, and then not. At the same time, comforting. When the memory cleared, Rafe was flying as a bright coloured cardinal. He cocked his head in flight and felt the pull of this particular music. He must follow it. It left him no choice. At last he found the source of the music: a young man fiddling. The music that emanated from his violin called to Rafe._

_There was already birds gathering around this wandering stranger, listening as if charmed. And Rafe was too. He was so bold as to actually land on the man's foot, staring up at him. His forms stilled, his shapes did not change. He could only listen in wonder at the man with the seemingly magic violin._

Ava perked right up and squealed in delight, "Grandpa!" She rushed over to him only to stumble right through. Opps. She had forgotten in her happiness that this was Rafe's memory. While a bit disappointed, Ava was more than content to just watch and listen to her grandfather.

_At last, Everett brought an end to his playing and smiled at his feathered friends. "I'm glad you all enjoyed my playing." There were tweets and chirps as most of them flew away. Rafe knew without looking that the faeries had gone, the pale elf left, and the two fauns trotted off. They had been pulled, like him, but as always, reluctant to show themselves. He, however, was wanting to stay a while longer. But how? He wasn't sure how Everett would react to a shapeshifter. He'd had some bad experiences lately on that front, so he was reluctant himself._

_An idea came to him, and he chirped as he flew off, but Rafe soon returned with a soft_ woof  _as the same Shepherd that Ava was so familiar with. He cocked his head at Everett, then sighed as he padded over and lay down at his feet._

" _And what are we doing here, boy?" The kind man asked with a smile and stroked Rafe's ears. "You lost? Well, that's alright. I'm a traveller too. You can hang out with me as long as you like."_

_Rafe did take up Everett's offer. He was pleased to be the companion of the man, who wandered, gypsy-like, through the country, playing whenever he felt like it as Rafe trotted along at his side as a faithful dog. The only compromise Everett had to make was to let the dog have a plate instead of a bowl to eat out of. Rafe had broken his last bowl tossing it in consternation._

Ava giggled at the sight. It was so Rafe to throw the bowl. The only one he didn't do that was to her. But she still found it funny. And it was great to see and hear her grandpa again.

_Rafe saw lots of adventures with Everett. There was one time when robbers tried to steal his money, but Rafe was right there to bite them and chase them away. There was another time when Everett fell through the ice on a river they were trying to cross, but Rafe jumped in after him and dragged him to safety. Yet another time when some men tried to drug Everett and kidnap him. It was Rafe who ate the drugged food, and Everett stood up for his dog and got them both away. At last, at a small town where Everett had been hired to play at a wedding, things changed. He met a young woman with hazel eyes and fell head over heels in love with her. He'd met other girls before, but they couldn't hold a candle to this one. Rafe watched the friendship and love blossom quickly between the two of them, and knew one thing: Everett would settle. And that was okay. He'd liked this time, and moved on in the middle of the night without a goodbye._

Ava smiled and this time found waking up the easiest of all. She blinked up at worried Rafe and said, "Thank you for letting him settle down."

"Thank the gods, Ava, you're back. This time was easy though, somehow. Perhaps it's getting better. And who? It's a little tough, hon, when you wake up and start talking and I ain't got a clue who the hell you're talking about," Rafe replied with a faint huff in his voice.

"Grandpa. You let him settle him down with grandma. Thank you for being there for him when he needed it. Now I know where my trouble side comes from," she mused humourously.

"Me!" Rafe laughed. "I told you he was a cool guy. Sometimes I wonder if I should have told him, and how he would have felt about it. But at the time, I'd had several bad experiences. So I didn't. But we did good together! And I saved his life several times. I shudder to think what might have happened if I hadn't…" Rafe trailed off in thought.

"There would be no me," Ava said. She pressed a kiss and smiled against him,  _I needed to see him again after the whole Abby incident. So thank you for that. And I never realized that I have my grandma's hazel eyes._

"You do. And I love them on you." Rafe kissed her again.  _It was a good time. Just what I needed as well._ Rafe looked up and grinned. Abby was swimming with Lio and they were yelling and splashing at each other. "I think she's okay now. Nothing to worry about. Just a teenager, yeah? And a girl to boot."

Ava swatted him on his chest but couldn't help the wide smile. "Yeah, we're doing a good job of raising them." Pausing, she asked, "Think they'll be going exploring after their swim or head straight back to the house?'

Rafe knew the implications of such a question and admitted, "If I don't miss my guess, Lio will be wanting to explore, and challenge Abby to find a certain thing, then she'll end up hunting, and Lio will fish her out of trouble or get lost, and then…" He smirked at his mate with a gentle flick on the nose.

Ava raised an eyebrow in a silent question: get out of here now while they're busy or wait until another opportunity.

Snorting, Rafe looked up again at the kids and studied them. Then when neither of them were looking, Rafe moved fast. He scooped up Ava and practically bolted to the house, dashed in, shut the door, and ran up the stairs two at at a time and flung Ava onto the bed and straddled her the next moment.

"Oh wow. I'm taking it you want it rough and fast, cowboy?" Ava asked in humour. She had never seen him move that fast for sex in a while. Unless you counted the times she used his side of the bond. But those didn't count.

The shapeshifter laughed and pointed out, "Figured if I got you up here as fast as possible, we would get longer together. Without interruptions. Though… I am more than willing for rough and fast. Then next one, do you want potion or?" He grinned down at her as he started to stroke her legs sensually.

She hummed in pleasure and opened her legs wider for him. "Remember our race? The next round is me with the potion. Then after both of us."

"Yeah?" Rafe eyed her. Shrugging, because that just meant that he was getting three rounds for sure. "Done." He growled at her with a smile. He took his time though getting Ava ready for the first round. Then he did go absolutely "wild shapeshifter" on her to give her a good round. And he loved how she was always willing to give it back just as much. After both had recovered from that one, Rafe handed her the bottle and curiously asked, for once, "How do you want me?"

Brushing a stray hair out of the way, Ava eyed him and said, "On your back, but lean a bit on the pile of pillows and rest your head on the headboard. Like you're on a slight slant. Yeah, like that."

Rafe followed her directions to the letter. He was interested to see how this would go with only one getting the potion, but this should be fun. And if it wasn't, well, he'd get it the next round. But Rafe wasn't too worried. All he knew that Ava was getting her hot side on, and he was already excited for it, and knew he was showing.

She placed the bottle beside her on the bed, she wouldn't need it just yet, as she reached down to stroke him with feather like touches. It wouldn't be fair to him if he didn't get any enjoyment out of this. She peered up at him as she stared at him with lust filled eyes.

Her fingers continued to stroke Rafe, enjoying his low moans and growls, which were turning her on. Once she figured he was stiff enough for her liking, she ran her tongue gently over him, before gently taking him in her mouth and sucking gently. When she got him to where she wanted him, Ava was quick to crawl up him and nestle him inside her. She grabbed the potion now and take a moderate sip of it, leaving more than enough for them both later on for the third round.

Rafe moaned hungrily as Ava worked her magic with her fingers. She was so damned good at this! He had set up a soft growl that went louder the more he was stimulated. He was sure to run hands over Ava where he could reach her, but behave by staying where she wanted him. Rafe gave a sharper snarl when he saw her take a sip, but was happy when she started pumping on him.  _Come on, girl…_  he purred sexily at her to encourage things along.

Ava went hard and rough as she braced herself against him, moaning as this position let him hit her in a different place that made her feel raw and refreshed. Being silent was the best way to talk when they did stuff like this, so she did,  _Gods… why is it so much better with you when using this potion?_

 _That's what the potion is for, love,_ Rafe panted out in between moans. He still preferred being on top, but he did like the look of Ava on top of him, moving around like that. She was warm and tight around him and he gasped with pleasure, bucking against her to help her out.  _Get me there… and when you go with that potion… your waves will get me off too. But by21 gods, Ava…_  he didn't finish that sentence when a shudder of pleasure ran through his body and he panted again in anticipation.

Ava threw her head back and dug her nails into his skin. She let the pleasure take over, panting slightly, as she got him to the spot she wanted. She went harder for her own release and after a few good hard pumps she got it.

The shapeshifter watched in satisfaction as his mate went. He arched his back as her strong shudders coursed through him, and in the middle of hers, he came as well. He growled sharply, following her shudders, then at last he relaxed, breathing heavily _. How… was… that… sugar?_

 _Not… sugar,_ she panted out as she lay on top of him.  _It was good. Not as good as that one time but good enough. Though I don't think anything would be able to top the bond and potion mixture._

Grunting, Rafe sat up, caught his mate in his arms and flipped her over smoothly. Unfortunately for him, he was stronger than he thought and flipped himself over a bit too hard. Which meant he found himself on the floor with a  _thump._  He lay there startled, then started to laugh at his own misfortune.

Ava gasped and was quick to roll over to peak around the edge of the bed. "Are you okay, Rafe? You just went flying straight over!" she asked with a worried tone.

He continued to laugh and only sheepishly grinned. "Either I'm stronger than I thought, this bed is narrower than I thought, or you're lighter than I thought. I'm fine, love." He stood up and came back to her again, still chuckling.

"Are you sure you're up for another round? That was a pretty nasty fall," Ava pressed as she eyed him up and down for injuries.

"I am fine! No trouble at all. I may get a bruise or two later, but that's okay. You've been giving me some anyway," Rafe told her with a wink, then gave her a kiss to show her his lips definitely still worked.  _And besides, you're not gonna cheat me out of my fun with the potion!_

_Hmm, I guess so. I mean… a broken bed injury didn't really stop you for long._

_Are you really going to bring that up again?_  Rafe pouted at her. He snorted then started to kiss Ava all over, getting her going. He grabbed the bottle of potion, downed half of it, then gave the rest to Ava. He watched her with a light of lust and excitement in his eyes.  _Come on, hurry up with that! Let's get busy!_

Ava snorted at his eagerness and downed her half. Now she lay back and let him do what he wanted to her. It was only fair since she had just gotten her way with him.

Rafe decided to go on the teasing side for this one. He gave her feather light kisses to her face, her chest, arms, neck, breasts, and trailed them down to her inner thigh. Then he lightly rubbed himself against her, not entering just yet, but just teased her with his presence. Rafe watched her every move and grinned at the sounds she made. Ever so lightly, he brushed his fingers on her frame, seeing the goosebumps rise. And to make matters worse, he bent around to blow between her legs before going back up to her face and sexily kissing the crook of her neck.

Ava moaned and entwined her fingers into his hair as he kissed her neck. She arched slightly into him, wanting to feel more of him, but overall she was content to let him tease him like this. Though she did have to comment,  _Payback for the bed comment or for the teasing you earlier?_

 _Both and neither,_ Rafe said mildly. He teased her for a while longer, feeling his own excitement rise. Now he couldn't take it anymore. He plunged into her, moaning as he felt the familiar comfort of her body. Leaning over and biting her shoulder, Rafe thrust hard. Up and up went his levels of arousal. At last he was at the peak… and he stopped, growling at himself. But he wanted this to be good. He didn't want her to do the bond thing right now, but he figured this should be close. So he played and teased them both at the edge before he finally decided to tip them both over. A fire and an explosion blew his mind. The release was big… very big, the potion making it last a full minute or two. Rafe gasped and moaned as he fell down through the ocean of pleasure. At long last, he stopped shaking and moaning and collapsed on top of Ava.  _Wow…_  was all he could say.

 _Ah… that nearly… topped it,_ Ava panted out quite breathlessly.

 _Nearly? Hah. Means I did a good job!_  Rafe crowed triumphantly as he lay on top of his mate.  _I love you. I know you know that. But I like saying it. No matter how long it's been. One day it will be longer with you that it has been alone._

Ava brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed his head.  _I love you. Will you be happy when that happens?_

 _I am always happy with you, love,_ Rafe murmured.  _No matter what happens between us, you make me happy when I have to fight for you… and win._

_Win? You lose half the time to yourself! You dig and dig and dig yourself into this hole you can't get out off. But I love you anyways._

_I know. And I love that you help me get out. And besides,_ Rafe grinned at her as he lipped at her ear,  _If you can't get out of the hole… be a mole._

Ava giggled at the lipping and asked,  _Sexual innuendo?_

 _Stop!_  Rafe tease snapped. He growled lightly but grinned down at her. At last he felt himself go soft, and rolled off her. "I wonder what the kids are up to. Think they're in the forest now? Shall I go peek? If so, we can rinse off in the water. You know a certain young shapeshifter with a good sense of smell."

Ava laughed and sat up. "Why don't we just take separate baths? Or none at all? She's going to know either way. Both of them will."

Grinning, Rafe answered, "Alright, none. Her comeuppance!" He laughed again and gave her a playful spank. "Come on, get up. I got an idea if the kids are still here." He morphed clothes onto himself and would have wagged his tail had he not been human.

"And what is this idea of yours?" Ava asked as she got dressed in her previous outfit.

"Come on and see," Rafe said mischievously. He went outside and saw to his delight the kids coming back from the forest. He waved at them, and ignored Abby's sneeze at their scent and walked over to a certain place. Pulling out a bag of something, Rafe waved Lio over. "Come here! I got something for ya."

Lio cocked his head curiously and asked Abby, "What do you think he has that can make him look that happy?"

Abby shrugged and replied, "I don't know. But go on! When dad has something up his sleeve, it's usually fun." She gave him a playful shove in the direction of their father and went a bit closer to her mother.

Lio walked up to his father and peered at the bag. He poked it softly, trying to figure out it was, and asked, "Yeah, dad? What do you have?"

Grinning at Lio, Rafe pulled out two water guns. "We play a game! There's two more here… let me just get at them. There. Now… boys vs. girls? You and me against Mom and Abby?"

Lio's eyes danced in excitement. "Yes! We're going to win! Any rules?"

"Hell no," Rafe declared. "Let's do this." He grabbed his water gun, filled it with water, waited until Lio had his and stalked the females. As one, they leaped out in front of them and let them have it with water, shouting in glee.

"Rafe! What in the hell?!" Ava sputtered as she tried to stop the water from hitting her. Giving up, she huffed, "Where is ours then? Hm?"

Abby yelled as she got wet too, but then spied the other two water guns her dad had thoughtfully left in view. "Here mom!" She deftly tossed her mother one and went to fill hers up. "Alright! It's on! This means  **war**!"

It was chaos after that. Water everywhere, yelling, cursing, laughing, and lots of running and hiding. It was the most fun the family had had in  _ages_. It warmed Ava's heart and gave her hope that she was raising them both right.

At last they sank down, completely exhausted but still laughing. Rafe was merry, "Well, guys, who won? I'm not sure, which means that me and Lio won!"

Abby argued with that logic, "Hey! You didn't win! We backed you into the corner! And besides, Mom and I are girls, which means we're smarter. We win."

"I have to agree with Abby. Despite the rough start you two gave us, we won overall," Ava said proudly.

Rolling his eyes at them both, Rafe looked at Lio, "Well? What do you say to that! You're not going to let them get away with such a thing, right?"

"No," Lio protested. "It's obvious since we got a head start and they couldn't catch up that well that we won."

"There see?" Rafe grinned. Then he gave in, "Alright, let's call it a tie. Fair?" He laughed as he ruffled Lio's hair and tugged on Abby's braid.

Ava smiled at them and suggested, "I know it's early and before supper… but who want to roast some marshmallows?"

Abby squealed, "Me! I love marshmallows… so gooey! I often can't be bothered to make a fire when I'm away. So yay!" She bounced up and down like an excited little kid, making Rafe snort at her.

"Lio? You want some?"

Lio smiled brightly and jumped up from his seat. "Yes!"

Ava snorted and looked at Rafe before saying teasingly, "You already got your dessert. This is for the kids."

"Ew mom!" Abby wrinkled her nose but gave in with some grace. She watched as Rafe promptly got a fire together. Next, she happily grabbed some sticks for everyone to put their marshmallows on, but not her father, knowing he didn't enjoy them. But she put four on her own stick with a grin on her face.

Ava smiled as she sat beside Rafe and curled up against them. Her hand slipped into his and she said softly,  _We make really good kids. Both of them._

 _We do. So…_ Rafe winked and kissed Ava's temple.  _You liked my family surprise game, yeah?_

_It was a great way to do family time. So yes, I loved it. What made you think of it?_

_Well, I tend to spend more time with Abby than Lio. And I wanted to change that. So I thought what we might like to do together. And came up with that. Plus… it also had the added benefit of reconciling you and Abigail. So, good job, shapeshifter._

_Very good job. If I hadn't already given you your dessert… you would have been getting a reward later for helping your life and daughter._

Rafe glanced over at her. There was only one part of that statement he didn't get,  _My life? The hell are you talking about, love? What about my life?_

 _Life? I meant wife. Oops,_ she flushed in embarrassment and tugged on her hair sheepishly.

Now he laughed. "Ah, okay. I love you, Ava Valentine. And we have a very good family, we do. Even if they both drive us crazy at times. But that's alright. We probably drive them crazy. And each other. Oh well." Again he snorted and wrapped a hand around one of Ava's.


	19. Chapter 19

_Rafe creeped into a large mansion. He'd had help with the faeries to sneak by the barriers. This was going to be fun. He switched to a small cat, knowing that his foot falls would be softer. Vorten shouldn't know he was here. Padding around carefully, sniffing here and there, Rafe made his way to a large room. Aha, here was the main room that the warlock liked to work in. He could see many magical items, but there was one Rafe was looking for. He poked his nose in this cabinet and that cupboard. Sneezing with the dust at times, Rafe checked to make sure the warlock was not here. He nosed a bunch of bottles but flattened his ears at their scent. On and on he roamed through the room, hunting for one very specific thing._

Ava looked around with a funny feeling in her stomach and a warmth coming from the necklace. She touched the necklace to find it warm but it wasn't hurting her. She watched Rafe curious to see what would happen this memory.

 _Finally, Rafe came across a table and he peered at it. It looked like a normal table, but Rafe was not fooled. He could smell Vorton's scent on it and_ in  _it. That meant there was something in the table in a hidden drawer. Looking at it, Rafe saw that there was supposed to be some combination to get it open. He had no time for that. Without another thought, Rafe went bear and smashed the table. Sure enough, out of it fell a book._

_This Rafe picked up gingerly in his mouth and set it on another table (a normal one), and went human to open it. Yes! The warlock's spell book! The most important thing he needed! Rafe laughed and turned and gave a whistle. A whole school of faeries came and fluttered around him. He whispered, "Wanna have some fun? Try this!" He ripped off a page and showed it to the faeries, who squealed and snagged it. They fought over the page, and made confetti out of it._

_When that page was disintegrated, they came back for more. Rafe offered the spell book, and they had a field day with it! There was spellbook confetti all over the place, and Rafe watched in wonder. When the faeries were done with a page, it looked like glitter that fell softly. He had just fed them the last page when an angry shout made him snap his attention to the doorway. Shit! Vorton was here!_

" _Rafael Valentine! You destroyed my book! That's it. I'm done with the likes of you!" Vorton blasted out magic, scattering the faeries. He grabbed his stick and went after Rafe._

_Rafe laughed but had sense enough to bolt out of the way. Now came a chase. Vorton blasted things after Rafe, who twisted himself into one shape after another. Sometimes he turned and tried to attack Vorton, but knew the magic he wielded was deadly. Or close. If he was hit, he'd be toast._

_He was cornered! Rafe turned, hissed, blasted over the warlock's head, getting a few feathers singed in the process. Time to get the hell out of here. He was getting tired.. so tired. He needed a human to cover his scent! Looking around, Rafe tried to spot someone, anyone that would do._

_At last, he spied a chestnut haired girl. She'd do. Rafe dived down and tried to change upon landing to a human. Unfortunately for him, he confused his legs and promptly tripped and fell. And since he had not been human for quite some time, he forgot one important thing humans liked. Clothes._

Ava sat up in the middle of the bed. The house was quiet as it was late at night and everyone was sleeping, she looked around for Rafe and spotted him sleeping beside her in human form. Which was strange since he had went to bed as his Shepard dag form. She curled her hand around the necklace. It was warmer than before and she whispered a bit scared, "Rafe? The necklace is acting up. It's… warm."

Snapping awake, Rafe looked over at her. Instincts hit him hard and he reached for the necklace. His insides were telling him something. He laid hold of it, and felt its warmth. "It's me. That's mine. It's as warm as me." Now he deftly reached for the clasp, and he was not surprised now that it came away easily. It had called to him, and he responded. "There." he said simply.

"What?" Ava pressed her hands against her bare throat and laughed breathlessly. She threw herself on him, pressing kisses against his face, and murmured, "The last memory was of the day we met. I remember it quite clearly. Walking home to talk to Noah on the computer only to have this naked man land in front of me. Then he threw me head first into his mischief and that was it. My life was entwined in yours for good."

"Yes." Rafe's eyes danced with humour and love. "One prank changed my life forever. And I am so happy that I did. You changed my life. For the better." Curious now, Rafe asked, "What have you learned most about this whole thing? I mean, this has been quite a ride. I was a player, a mischief maker, and so many other things. But I'm curious to know your thoughts."

"I've learned that you've changed since you met me and even more since your mistake. I've learned that you mostly do pranks to keep away the hard feelings that bubble beneath you. I've learned that you've always had a soft spot for kids and were always good with them despite some… moral stuff you did to their mothers. Or the cheating. Or the danger you put yourself in." She listed off on her fingers before pausing. Giving him a soft, sheepish look, she told him, "But the thing that I've learned most is that I love you for you. For all of you."

"Do you really?" Rafe asked in surprise before relaxing. "I'm glad. I know it was hard to understand the real me. But I am the real me with you too. So there's that. And when I went after females… I had already done it for years. It took practice to do it with only one. But I'm glad you understand, love. And there's no one I love more than you. Not even the kids!" He grinned at her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Hmm. Rafe? Just because I understand doesn't mean that I want to share you," she told him as she kissed him.

"Hah. I know." He moaned into her kiss,  _You're cute as a jealous kitten. But it also means someone cares enough about me in that way. And I love that too._

Ava kissed him harder and pressed herself against him.  _Don't go doing anything to bring that jealousy out. This kitten does have claws she's not afraid to use against you or any of your side women._

 _Side women? Oh well. And I know perfectly well that you have claws! Look at me! All scratched up. But I don't mind. I'm just glad you're okay now._  Rafe now fingered the necklace and absorbed it. "It's safe inside me for now. I know a good spot in the Inn to keep it safe when we get there. I'll store it there. Just in case I zap myself here. But for now, it should be okay."

_I love you, Rafael Valentine. I'm so happy to be your best friend, your mate, your wife, and the mother of your children. Never let me go and I won't let you go._

_Nope. I won't. You are_ _ **mine**_ _. Always and forever. And don't forget that._ Rafe pondered in thought and mused aloud, "I wonder what will happen to Abigail and Lio? Lio hasn't discovered girls yet, but do you think he'll want a human or a witch? And Abby, bless her… seems to want to experiment first. And she has several animal forms plus human. What does that mean for her, I wonder."

"Ah...nope. I'm not thinking about that in the middle of the night when I was getting ready to celebrate getting that necklace off of me," Ava told him as she pressed a finger to his lips.

Raising an eyebrow, Rafe asked "Does that mean a kiss, sex, or… what did I see in the fridge? Chocolate cake? Who put that in there?"

Rolling her eyes, Ava kissed him and pushed him down before the thought of food could take over. She may love him but he could be a lovable idiot at times. And not take very obvious hints.

Now Rafe got  _that_ hint. Sex it is! He growled at her and gave her a wild round. And he gave careful attention to her bare neck. He kissed it, licked it, nuzzled it, nipped it and wrapped a hand around her throat in the same way he used to do in the beginning. As he thrust into her, he growled,  _You are mine. And only mine._

 _Yes,_ she gasped in pleasure, biting her lip to keep the noise down for the kids' sakes.  _Only yours. Just as you are only mine._

Rafe gave them both a wild finish, paused, recovered, then went at it again wildly. Then when he was done, he brushed the sweat out of his face and raked his hair back.  _I love you._ He lay down to rest next to her and cheerfully said, "Just wait until the kids see you're all fixed! Won't they be excited! What shall we do to celebrate with them?"

Ava scooted over to him and lay her head down on his chest as it was custom by now. She trailed her fingers in random shapes and hummed, "Let's make a day out of it. Go for a hike, picnic lunch, let them explore and play games, come back to go out for dinner somewhere fancy, and then settle back into the living room and watch movies all night?"

"Awesome," Rafe agreed. He sighed and said, "I'll hate it when this trip is over. But we should do this at least once a year. Just the four of us. It's good for all of us. And I think if you asked nicely, Abby would travel with us more, now that she knows her freedom and is given the choice of staying or not."

"No." Ava shook her head and explained, "If I ask her that it'll be like I'm asking her to stay. She already feels guilty about leaving so early in the first place. Like if she hadn't left then you wouldn't have went to Sorren instead. At least that's what she hinted at when she was talking to me."

Rafe considered her words, "Does she think that? Hmm. Sounds like we should have a talk about that. But okay, I get it. It will be interesting, love, seeing our children making their mark in the world. Who knows what is to come? And for us? Who knows. But whatever the destination, I look forward to the journey." He leaned in again to brush another kiss on her cheek.

"I love the journey we're on," Ava replied softly. "Rafe? Can I ask you a question about that last memory?" She waited for his hum of agreement before asking, "What were you actual thoughts on me the first time we slept in the same bed?"

Cocking his head at her, Rafe thought back. "You mean when we slept slept? I guess I was confused. Most of the time, you know what I used a bed for. But I knew and my instincts told me you were not in that sort of frame of mind. And you were a virgin. But I still stripped naked didn't I? Usual sleeping form, eh?" Rafe winked at her and flicked at her nose.

Ava flicked him and tried to say sternly, "Serious answer, Rafe."

Grinning, he protested, "I was serious! But okay. Sure I wanted to screw you. Only reason I didn't was because one, the virgin thing and two, I never force anyone. And three, my instincts were telling me something at the time I didn't understand."

Poking him, Ava huffed. "I'm not talking about the sex, Rafe. I'm asking if you were thinking of me in any other ways other than sex!"

Smirking now, Rafe gave an impish kiss. "Not the sex? Well… I…" He flushed. "I did admire your legs. And your lips. They were the shade I liked. And how much fun I was having with you. And how confusing you were."

"I was confusing? You were the confusing one!" Ava giggled to let him know she was teasing.

Huffing at her, Rafe shot back, "Yes, you were confusing me! I guess my instincts told me you were my mate, but I didn't know it at the time. I just knew you were different. That's all. But I'm glad things worked out the way they did." Smirking, Rafe just had to add, "And I didn't eat your brother."

Ava did smack him again but was quick to kiss him.  _No, you didn't. But Rafe? I wouldn't change any of these years for anything. I'm happy in my life now._

 _Are you? Really happy?_ Rafe asked with wondering amber eyes. The gold flecks were there for some reason, but he shared the love he had with her into the bond. The love that ignited all those years ago, blossomed over the years into the flame and inferno it was now.  _Really, truly?_

_Truly. And you still have the most beautiful eyes._

_Thank you, love. And you have the most beautiful heart. My love, my mate, my wife, my Valentine. I love you, always and forever._


End file.
